Je vais me marier Ichigo
by Mikahdo
Summary: Être noble implique des devoirs qu'on ne peut nier et délaisser. C'est ainsi qu'un simple mariage arrangé bouleversera la vie de la shinigami Kuchiki. Ne lisez pas les reviews voyons ! Il y a du spoil..D:
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : J - 7 

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo évidemment !

**Note I : **Hello Mina ! J'ai décidé de poster ma fic (déjà existante sur fanfic) sur ce site pour vous faire partager ma guimauve que je consomme d'une certaine manière ^^' Adressée à un publique autant féminin que masculin, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

- Et un de moins ! S'écria le roux.

Le shinigami remplaçant retomba silencieusement sur l'un des immeubles de la ville de Karakura, et rangea délicatement son zanpaktô dans son dos. Il sauta de toit en toit en direction de sa maison, son reflet se dessinant dans le sombre ciel étoilé. La brise était particulièrement fraiche ce qui était en contradiction avec le temps ensoleillé qui s'était largement imposé ces derniers jours. Plongé ses pensées, il appréhendait de rentrer chez lui depuis les évènements de ce matin.

En effet, cette journée avait été particulièrement étrange pour le jeune homme. Sa « colocataire », Kuchiki Rukia, avait eu un comportement très bizarre aujourd'hui. En classe, elle n'avait adressé la parole à personne, elle se contentait juste de répondre brièvement aux questions qu'on lui posait. Elle paraissait ailleurs. Il avait tenté mainte et mainte fois de la mettre en colère, mais celle-ci se contentait de sourire ou de l'ignorer. Cela avait été un choc pour Ichigo, et pourtant, lorsqu'on lui demandait si elle allait bien, elle ne répondait qu'avec un hochement positif de tête, et un joli sourire. Surement une façade.

Après avoir pénétré dans l'entrebâillement de sa fenêtre, le shinigami remplaçant chercha des yeux la présence féminine qui devait être dans sa chambre. Mais il ne vit rien. Il se dit alors qu'elle devait se trouver dans le placard entrain de pianoter son téléphone ou tout simplement dormir, mais celui-ci était vide.

- Rukia ? Appela-t-il.

Il commença à fouiller dans des endroits improbables comme-ci celle-ci serait d'humeur à jouer à cache-cache, mais il ne trouva que Kon roulé en boule dans ses pattes, en pleure.

- Kon ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches sous le lit ?! Demanda-t-il en essayant d'attraper la peluche.

- Ichi…Ichigwo… Dit la petite peluche en tentant d'articuler quelque chose.

- Sors de la, répondit-il en attrapant une patte pour l'extirper de là dessous. Où est Rukia ?

- I…Ichigo…Snif…Ichigo, répéta-t-il sans cesse.

- Mais qu'est- ce qu'il y a bordel ! Parle ! S'écria le rouquin impatient.

- Rukia est parti !

Cette annonce eut un effet d'échos dans les oreilles du shinigami. Il n'avait pas assemblé le peu de mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Kon mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il sera plus fort sa poigne en dessous des pattes de la peluche et fronça les sourcils.

- T'as dit quoi ?! S'égosilla-t-il presque.

Kon était comme pris de peur car c'est la première fois qu'il voyait Ichigo l'air aussi menaçant envers lui. Il tremblait, mais décida de répéter pour que l'information monte bien dans son cerveau.

- RUKIA EST PARTI POUR TOUJOURS !

Le lion sentit son corps léviter pour enfin rencontrer le sol. Il se leva difficilement et regarda le roux. Ichigo avait le regard vide, et était immobile. Il fixait l'endroit même où Kon était positionné, les bras encore levés à la hauteur de son visage.

- Ichigo ?

Celui-ci se leva d'un seul coup et courra en direction de sa fenêtre. Il s'apprêtait à sauter lorsque Kon l'interpella.

- Ichigo ! Attends !

Il se retourna et vit que la peluche lui montrait son propre corps du doigt. Mais en regardant plus précisément, il s'aperçut qu'un petit bout de papier se trouvait dans l'une de ses mains. Il sauta de l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre et prit l'édit feuille entre ses mains. Il la dépliât délicatement, et découvrit sans surprise qu'il était de Rukia. C'était court, simple, nette et précis. Quelques petits mots de rien du tout qui vous amènent le tourment. Il lâcha la feuille et partit comme si de rien était là où il avait prévu de se rendre, sous les appels incessant du petit animal.

-Tu t'es enfin décidée à rentrer… Rukia.

La petite brune se tenait poliment à l'entrée de la salle à manger de son manoir. Vêtu de son shihakushou, elle s'avançât prêt de la table à manger et prit place à la droite de son frère.

- Oui, Nii-sama, répondit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas douté une seule seconde que tu reviendrais. C'était juste une question de temps… Affirma-t-il en commençant à manger.

Rukia baissa la tête et fixa son plat avec intensité.

- Comment a-t-il réagis ? Questionna le brun, ne jetant même pas un coup d'œil à Rukia.

Celle-ci ratât violemment un battement de cœur. Sa gorge se noua tandis qu'elle repensa à la manière dont elle s'était enfuie. Il devait lui en vouloir, mais c'était son destin. Elle tenta de respirer calmement pour calmer l'instabilité de son organe vital, son succès. Byakuya, voyant que la brune ne répondait toujours pas à sa question, jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour en connaitre la raison. Il vit qu'elle semblait un peu tourmentée, que son teint était terne sans éclat et que sous ses yeux se trouvait de sombres poches. Quelle allure déplorable…

- Les mots ne suffisent souvent pas pour ce genre d'individu… Déclara-t-il, devinant ce qu'elle avait dû surement faire. Tu as mauvaise mine. Essaye d'y remédier pour le jour J.

Après cela, ce fut le silence complet. Rukia avait à peine touché à sa nourriture, et décida donc d'y couper court en demandant au préalable respectueusement l'autorisation à son frère. Celui –ci accepta exceptionnellement, car ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de laisser quiconque à sa tablée, la quitter de la sorte. Elle déambula dans les nombreux couloirs de sa maisonnée jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre. Elle glissa la porte et la referma avant de se jeter sur son confortable futon. Elle se tortilla dans ses couvertures avant de pousser un cri dans son cousin qui ne fut audible que par les meubles présent dans la pièce. Etre une noble impliquait certes des devoirs stricts et obligatoires, mais cela fait toujours mal d'être confronté à des choses qu'on ne désire pas et qu'on ne peut éviter. Elle repensa à tous ses amis qu'elle ne reverrait plus car en tant que femme mariée, son devoir sera d'être le plus souvent présent à la maison lorsqu'elle ne sera pas en mission.

Inoue, Ishida, Chad… ses chères amis…

Dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle demanderait une autorisation exceptionnelle à Byakuya pour qu'ils puissent assister à la cérémonie. Et Ichigo… Bien… Lui pardonnera-t-il pour son comportement ? Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Si elle avait annoncé que son destin était déjà scellé dans les bras d'un homme qu'elle appréciait mais qu'elle n'aimait pas, il aurait tout fait pour défier sa famille, se battre contre les coutumes des nobles et leurs idéologies. Cela était donc inconcevable : la honte des honorables familles envers la tienne, le mépris et la colère du meneur du clan Kuchiki qui s'abattrait sur elle…

Toutes ces pensées l'avait fait oublié l'idée de trouver une faille à ce plan mit en place pour elle. Rukia se tourna une énième fois dans son futon avant de se lever, et de regarder par la fenêtre. La vue qu'elle avait sur le Seireitei lui donnait envie de fuir pour pouvoir voler de toit en toit, tout en se libérant l'esprit pour faire le vide de ses pensées. Tout ça la rongeait de l'intérieur et pompait sa joie de vivre par la même occasion. Elle aurait aimé en parler à quelqu'un mais personne ne la comprenait. « Suis ce que tu crois être le bon chemin Rukia ! », « fais en qu'à ta tête ! » : c'était si facile à dire que cela la choquait presque. Malgré tout, elle décida de se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur dans les quartiers d'une certaine petite brune, qui allait surement trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter…

Rukia s'introduit dans les appartements de la cinquième division à temps record grâce à son shunpo, et s'introduit dans la chambre à pas de velours. Assise les jambes croisées près de la petite brune qui dormait, elle s'écria soudainement :

- Hinamori-fukutaicho !

- AAH ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A !? JE NE DORMAIS PAS JE VOUS LE JURE ! OUI JE SUIS PR-

- Arrête de crier ! Murmura fortement Rukia en lui mettant une main sur la bouche.

Momo fixa Rukia pendant plusieurs secondes en ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Lorsque toutes les informations montèrent dans son cerveau endormi, elle s'apprêtait répondre à cette pure provocation nocturne, mais la main de la shinigami l'en empêchait.

- Tu ne crieras pas ? Questionna la brune en voyant son amie se débattre.

- Mmfhfm… Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Rukia retira sa main mais se prit un cousin en plein visage.

- T'es cinglée de venir comme ça dans ma chambre ! Et où t'étais d'abord ! Ca fait une semaine que je te cherche ! Le monde réel est super on a compris mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Il nous reste sept jours pour tout préparer ! C'est quoi cette mine désastreuse ! Toi et Ichigo ne dormiez pas la nuit ou quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Momo calme toi, susurra la shinigami un peu sonnée.

- Pfff ! T'es plus pale que d'habitude et on dirait que t'as perdu du poids ! Tu veux flotter dans ton kimono c'est ça ! Ca fait justement une semaine que tu l'as reçu ! Et puis ! Et puis rooh tu m'énerves ! Finit-elle en soupirant longuement.

- Momo…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rukia ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix exaspérée avant de se lever pour s'étirer.

- Je… Je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire… Avoua la noble un léger sourire flânant sur ses lèvres.

Son amie fut tout d'abord surprise puis délicatement, elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux noire ses cheveux ébènes et caressa son dos en faisait de petits cercles à l'aide de ses doigts.

- Rukia… Tu sais que tu viens de te mettre dans une merde pas possible ? Dit la lieutenante ironiquement.

Rukia hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant d'enfouir une nouvelle fois sa tête dans les bras d'Hinamori.

- Bien. Si tu es consciente de ça… C'est un bon début.

Elle fit allonger la petite shinigami dans son lit et se coucha près d'elle. Depuis l'annonce de son mariage, Rukia passait la plus part de ses nuits dans les quartiers de la cinquième division, avant de repartir dans la tienne tôt le matin. Puis il y a eu ce lapse de temps où l'odeur et le reiatsu apaisant du rouquin remplaçait la chaleur des couvertures de Momo. Aujourd'hui, elle n'entendait plus cette lente respiration qui la berçait avant qu'elle ne trouve le sommeil. Ce visage si innocent qu'elle avait l'habitude d'observer avant d'être emporté dans les bras de Morphée. Elle soupira une énième fois avant de fermer les yeux. Cette fatigue devait être éradiquée dans les sept jours qui viennent exactement.

- URAHARA-SAN ! JE SAIS QUE VOUS ETES LA ! OUVREZ MOII ! S'égosilla Ichigo en frappant de violents coups sur la porte.

Il s'arrêta juste le temps d'entendre des chuchotements à l'intérieur.

- URURU JINTA ! OUVREZ-MOI ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND DE ME FERMER LA PORTE A MOI ! URAHA-

- Yoii Ichigo ! Autant de boucan en cette nuit tardive ? S'exclama le propriétaire du magasin en ouvrant la porte.

- Urahara-san ! Je n'ai pas le temps de parler ! Il faut que je me rende à la Soul Society ! Répondit-il en passant près du blond.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le rouquin s'inviter lui-même à entrer.

- Bah ouvre-moi une porte Senkaimon ! S'exclama-t-il impatient.

- C'est impossible.

Le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour : il s'avança rudement vers Urahara et agrippa son long gilet vert kaki d'une main.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de rire ! Il faut que j'y aille maintenant donc aide-moi !

- C'est bien ce que je te disais. C'est impossible. Toutes les portes menant à la Soul Society sont bloquées de l'intérieur, expliqua celui-ci.

- C-comment est-ce possible ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ! Hurla Ichigo en se passant les mains sur le crane.

- Hum ? Fit Kisuke le regard très surpris. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?! Tout ce que je sais c'est que Rukia est rentrée à la Soul Society sans me donner d'explication valable ! Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle partait et qu'elle était désolée ! C'est quoi encore ce bordel ! Elle a encore des problèmes avec son frère c'est ça ?!

- Enfin… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…

- Tu es au courant ?! S'égosilla-t-il en faisant les yeux ronds.

- De quoi ?

- URAHARA-SAN !

- Eh bien… Euh… Kuchiki-san va…

- Se marier Ichigo, finit une voix dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oh ! Yoruichi ! Que fais-tu ici ? Questionna Kisuke.

- Je suis venue parce que je savais qu'il serait la… Ça va ? Ichigo ? Interrogeât la jeune femme en mettant une main sur l'épaule du shinigami.

- Se marier… Souffla-t-il en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

Ses yeux étaient presque inertes et les battements de son cœur s'étaient considérablement ralentis. Il soupira un grand coup et regarda ses deux amis qui semblaient totalement impuissant face à la situation dans laquelle il avait appris le « drame ».

- Pourquoi elle ne m'a rien dit ? Murmura-t-il.

- C'est un mariage arrangé, Ichigo. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'amour fou, déclara Yoruichi en s'appuyant sur l'un des murs. Ca a toujours été comme ça chez les nobles.

- MAIS POURQUOI ELLE NE M'A RIEN DIT !

- Surement parce que tu réagirais comme ça, expliqua Urahara en cachant son visage derrière son éventai. Est-ce un amour secret mais passionnel entre vous deux ? Vous n'oserez pas me dire que vous nous avez cach-

- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE ! Mais… Pourquoi elle s'en va comme ça ! Elle pense que je vais lui dire adieu, du jour au lendemain, sous prétexte que madame a un fiancé ?!

- A la base elle ne voulait pas se marier. Mais après mure réflexion, pour l'honneur de la famille Kuchiki, elle devait le faire voilà tout. Nous te connaissons très bien Ichigo. Si elle n'était pas d'accord pour cet arrangement tu aurais tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Ils sont jusqu'à aller bloquer les portes pour t'empêcher de te rendre à la Soul Society, ajouta Yoruichi.

- Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça ! C'est Rukia ! Elle ne peut pas se marier maintenant… Comme ça… Avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime même pas ! Elle sera malheureuse toute sa vie parce que sa famille veut lier deux familles aisés !

- On s'attendait déjà à ce que tu cris dans tous les sens en cette heure tardive, répliqua Urahara. J'ai déjà commencé à ouvrir une porte mais elle ne sera pas finalisée avant plusieurs jours à cause du blocage de la Soul Society.

- Ichigo, si nous te laissons aller c'est pour une seule et unique chose : l'influencer. Si elle accepte de se marier, tu n'auras plus ton mot à dire. Si elle décide de rompre la demande de mariage, prépare toi à de lourdes représailles…

- Yoruichi-san… Rien ne me fait peur.

- Que c'est beau l'amour ! S'exclama l'homme au bob.

- Tss… Le mariage a lieu quand ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Dans une semaine exactement ! Ah ! Je t'avais dit qu'on n'était pas invité Yoruichi-san… Je suis si triste ! Dit le propriétaire en faisant mine de pleurer.

- Parle pour toi Kisuke… Je suis invitée moi.

- QUOI ?! Pourquoi ça !

- Je suis une noble. Toutes les familles de noble sont conviées au mariage. Néanmoins, ils ont stipulés spécialement dans mon invitation qu'aucune chose « rousse » ne devait me suivre le jour J. Et que par malheur si c'était le cas, on refuserait mon entrée à la Soul Society. J'adore les mariages, surtout la nourriture, donc essaye d'ouvrir rapidement les portes pour que je ne sois pas mêlée avec les plans d'Ichigo, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

- Ce sera prêt dans quatre ou peut être cinq voir six jour… Ou plus.

- NE TE FOU PAS DE MOI ! ET SI TU REUSSIS A L'OUVRIR APRES LE MARIAGE !

- Eh bien Ichigo, je te souhaite d'avoir beaucoup de petites nièces et de petits neveux qui viendront acheter des bonbons dans ma boutique !

- Abruti…

- Bien ! Assez de bavardages ! Plus de travaille Kisuke !

- Au faite Yoruichi-san… Qui est son futur mari ?

**Note II :** Voilà pleins de suspense de quoi vous faire languir un chouya ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, RDV au prochain chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Picture of the Past

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo évidemment !

**Note I : **Merci pour les review ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'ai déjà trois chapitres d'avance, étant en même temps sur fanfic-fr. C'est juste que vous avez les chapitre « revisiter » et en bien meilleure qualité.

Les rayons de soleil pénétrèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre de la lieutenante. Tout d'abord gênée par cette source lumineuse, elle essaya de se couvrir la tête avec sa couverture dans l'espoir de se rendormir le plus vite possible, avant que son sommeil ne s'envole. Puis elle se rappela d'une chose urgente qu'elle devait accomplir. Elle s'assit sur son futon et commença à chercher du regard son amie. Elle avait déjà disparu…

- Elle est rapide…, murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Après quelques secondes d'inaction, elle sortit de ses songes et décida de se préparer pour une longue journée chargée. En effet, son sens de l'organisation, son sérieux, et sa proximité avec la jeune Kuchiki lui ont valu l'honneur de participer à l'organisation du mariage. Elle avait été très heureuse et enchantée au début, mais maintenant que le jour J approchait à grand pas, et que bon nombre de choses n'étaient pas prêtes, elle commençait à regretter et à prendre conscience de l'enjeu de son rôle : si par malheur le mariage subissait un quelconque problème, elle serait surement prise pour responsable. C'était elle la « numéro un », celle qui donne des ordres à son équipe qu'elle a elle-même constituée : il y a tout d'abord, Rangiku qui s'occupe de tout ce qui touche à la décoration. Ensuite, Nemu qui se charge du placement et du confort des invités. Puis, Nanao de la création et de la direction du _STAFF_ durant le jour du mariage. Et enfin, Yachiru qui constitue la totalité du menu en tant que gouteuse durant la semaine.

Deux doyennes du manoir Kuchiki lui ont été incluses dans son équipe pour qu'elles puissent lui inculqués les valeurs morales d'un mariage réussi selon les coutumes. Momo pensait que c'était plus deux poids lorsqu'elle voudrait prendre des décisions.

Elle alla en direction de sa salle de bain personnelle pour pouvoir prendre une douche. Après s'être essuyée, et habillée rapidement de son shihakushou, elle brossa ses longs cheveux bruns à l'aide d'un peigne fin et les enroula dans un petit chignon. Elle enfila son cache bleu clair et sortit de sa maisonnée en n'oubliant pas de s'armer de son zanpaktô. Il était 7h30, le rendez-vous quotidien avec son équipe avait lieu à 8h précise.

Elle salua brièvement les membres de sa division avant de quitter les lieux en marchant d'un pas lent. Etant toujours en avance, ceci lui permettait de profiter de la fraicheur matinale et de se dégourdir doucement les jambes.

Quelques minutes de marche après, elle arriva devant le manoir Kuchiki. Les gardes lui ouvrirent automatiquement la porte et la refermèrent aussitôt. Au lieu de passer par la porte principale, elle emprunta un chemin dallé qui menait au jardin du manoir. Devant elle se trouvait une terrasse en parquet, surplombée par des galets blancs. Il y avait beaucoup de végétations autour, et un petit bassin faisait office de décoration tout le long du mur.

- Bonjour, Hinamori-fukutaicho, dit poliment une domestique en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour Kino-san, répondit la brune.

- J'ai fini de préparé toute la tablé car je sais que vous ne prenez pas de petit déjeuner avant de venir, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. J'ai ramené tout le nécessaire pour l'avancement du mariage ainsi que le compte rendu d'hier.

- Merci bien Kino –san ! Je pense des fois que tu devrais prendre la place de ces deux mégères… Susurra-t-elle pour que personnes l'entende.

La domestique émit un petit rire avant de s'incliner une nouvelle fois et de disparaitre à l'intérieur du manoir. Momo se laissa tomber lasse sur l'une des chaises et soupira fortement. Son groupe n'allait pas tarder à venir mais elle savait que comme chaque matinée, des disputes allaient éclater. Elle n'était pas souvent comprise dedans car elle jouait la plus par du temps le rôle de médiateur. C'est pourquoi elle redoutait toujours ces réunions. Heureusement que les après-midi étaient des sortes de « _quartier libre_ » pour chacun des membres, car ceux-ci consistaient plus à faire le point de la situation. Elle se servit une tasse de café chaude avant de mordre dans un des beignets soigneusement entreposés dans un petit panier.

- Mmmh… à la fraise, dit-elle en souriant.

- Sérieusement ?! J'adore la fraise ! S'écria une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brièvement et vu qu'il s'agissait de Yachiru et de Nanao munies de leur petit cahier.

- Ah vous voilà ! S'écria-t-elle en tendant le panier de beignet à la petite fille.

- Merci Momo-chan ! S'exclama Yachiru en allant s'assoir, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

- Il en faut vraiment peu pour la mettre de bonne humeur… Dit Nanao en s'asseyant près de la lieutenante.

- Hum… Du café ? Demanda Hinamori.

- Oui merci.

- Alors ton après-midi ? Questionna l'organisatrice en buvant une gorgée de son café.

- Bah pas mal je dirai. J'ai déjà constitué le groupe de serveur auquel je vais faire appel. Il ne me reste plus qu'à leur annoncer la « bonne nouvelle », déclara-t-elle en réajustant ses lunettes.

- J'espère que ce sont des gens dignes de confiance, car si l'un d'eux venait à verser une quelconque substance sur l'un des invités… je suis morte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je sais flairer le danger.

- Nemu-chaaan ! S'écria Yachiru en faisant des signes de main.

- Bonjour vous toutes, répondit-elle simplement.

- Nemu-san ! Alors ce casse-tête des tables ? Questionna Momo en la regardant s'assoir.

- Toujours dedans, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas à moi de constituer le plan des tables ! Si je devais te rendre un conseille Nemu, se serait que tu fasses tout au hasard ! Tu pourrais mettre en place un jeu drôle au début comme euh… Les invités piocheront un numéro et ils se retrouvent dans tel ou tel table ! Affirma Matsumoto qui venait d'arriver.

- Rangiku-san… je ne pourrai pas faire une telle chose…

- Elle a raison ! Comment peux-tu exprimer de tels arguments ! C'est un mariage de noble je te rappelle donc on ne peut pas se permettre de faire ce genre de chose ! Réprimanda sévèrement la lieutenante.

- Ca va Momo… Je plaisantais !

- A votre âge comment pouvez-vous vous exprimer et ne rien prendre au sérieux de la sorte, dit une vieille dame en kimono prune avec les cheveux attachés dans un parfait chignon, en sortant du manoir accompagné d'une autre à l'âge similaire.

- N'oubliez pas que c'est l'honneur des Kuchiki qui est en jeu ! Comment osez-vous ! S'écria la deuxième en kimono gris clair avec des cheveux courts.

- Heeeein ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Répondit Matsumoto en croisant ses bras sur son immense poitrine.

- Ca va ! Ca va… S'il vous plait mesdames ne commençons pas la réunion de cette manière… Intervient Momo. Bon j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer… Rukia est rentrée hier.

Des soupirs fusèrent et des visages joyeux se dessinèrent.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit l'une des doyennes qui serra son visage à la seconde d'après. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le monde réel d'abord ! Ne sais-t-elle pas qu'elle a des obligations en tant que future mariée !

- C'est exact ! Les jeunes filles de nos jours se comportent mal ! Elle ose se présenter à une semaine de son mariage comme si de rien n'était !

- Avec tout mon respect, elle est maintenant présente, c'est l'essentiel, déclara Nanao en ouvrant son cahier.

- Tchh ! Fit l'une des vieilles dames.

- Donc… Nous allons faire le reste du briefing quotidien. Poursuivons par Rangiku-san. Tu veux bien ? Proposa Momo.

- Bien sûr ! Donc en ce qui concerne le mariage j'ai enfin trouvé un thème stable. Je vous propose « la pétale glacée » ? Enonça la rousse.

- Hum… J'aime bien… J'avais pensé aussi à mettre des orchidées comme décoration des tables. Ça fera un joli contraste avec les fleurs de cerisiers du jardin. Tu as préparé la commande ?

- Non… Je n'étais pas sure donc j'ai préféré attendre ton avis ! Je le ferai dès cette après-midi. J'ai beaucoup d'idées en tête pour le choix des nappes, des couverts, et j'en passe…

- Très bien ! Ça avance de ton côté et j'en suis heureuse, dit-elle avant de tourner sa tête vers la suivante. Yachiru-chan ?

- Uiii ! J'ai fini de gouter les entrées ! J'ai mangé pleins de trucs pas très bon comme la betterave, la macédoine, les carottes, les oignons, les haricots verts, le céleri, le-

- Yachiru-chan ! Enfin… Venons-en au fait, coupa Hinamori.

- J'ai choisis une salade de pomme de terre avec pleins de trucs très bon dedans et une salade verte avec pleins de truc appétissant dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom.

- Parfait. Aujourd'hui tu as rendez-vous avec le second du cuisinier. N'oublie pas, c'est pour le plat principal.

- Haai !

- Donc mesdames, je vous demanderai d'établir un compte rendu de tout ce que vous avez fait hier, ainsi que tout ce que vous comptez faire cette après-midi, par écrit. Je les étudierai attentivement plus tard avant d'aller voir Rukia.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent à griffonner sur leur petit cahier, tête baissée.

Momo soupira en silence et se mit au travaille comme la totalité de ses collègues. En fin de matinée, elle récupéra tout le nécessaire dont elle aurait besoin avant de rejoindre sa division. Elle déposa le tout dans sa chambre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au programme de ses congénères avant de quitter une nouvelle fois sa maisonnée. Elle avait faim, elle commençait déjà à être fatiguée, mais ce n'était que le début d'une longue après-midi dans la maison Kuchiki.

Rukia ne s'était pas rendormie depuis qu'elle avait regagné sa demeure, et pour être franche elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle s'était juste allongée sur son futon, fixant intensément le blanc immaculée du plafond, les bras derrière la tête. Totalement perdus dans ses pensées, elle se demandait comment le temps avait pu passer aussi vite sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. En effet, voilà une quarantaine d'année qu'elle était déjà promise à cet homme sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle avait pris connaissance de cette nouvelle il y a exactement un an. Son frère lui avait annoncé cela, comme une banale information. Elle était restée sous le choc pendant quelques instants durant lequel tout était devenu sourd autour d'elle. Elle voyait les lèvres de Byakuya former des mots qui étaient inaudible pour son ouïe. Comment était-ce possible ? A quel moment son adoption deviendrait autant problématique ? Elle secoua sa tête et fixa de nouveau son homologue qui semblait attendre qu'elle parle. Lui avait-il posé une question ?

- Pardonnez-moi Nii-sama… Vous m'avez demandez quelque chose ? Interrogeât-elle.

Il soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle à manger.

- Tu as un an pour faire en sorte de trouver quelqu'un qui te corresponde… Je ferai le nécessaire auprès des anciens si tu trouves ton âme sœur. Après ce délai, tu sais ce qui t'attend… Rukia.

Le claquement de la porte plongea Rukia dans un tourment assez violent. Comment trouver « _l'âme sœur_ » ? C'était comme provoquer le destin, faire en sorte que toutes les coïncidences paraissent vraies, forcer la main avec l'avenir. Si facile à dire qu'elle se pinça le bras en guise de punition pour y avoir pensé et surtout, pour avoir cru quelques instants que cela était possible. Elle jura entre ses dents et alla se coucher quelques minutes après. Elle se dit que « _la nuit porterai conseille_ » mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le lendemain, la fatigue pouvait se lire sur son visage, signe qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle prit une douche histoire de se revigorer, et sortit plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir voir son amie. Elle entra par effraction dans la chambre de la lieutenante de la cinquième division et attendit que celle-ci revienne de la salle de bain. Elle entendit soudain des pas s'approchant de la porte coulissante, et un chantonnement bien trop joyeux à son gout.

- La la lalala ! Lalala la ! La lala…

- Coucou…, dit simplement Rukia, accroupie sur le futon de son amie qui était apparemment bloquée sur la dernière note.

- « Coucou » ? Ne me « coucou » pas Rukia ! Je te l'ai déjà dit … Arrête de me surprendre ! Préviens-moi au moins la veille quand tu veux venir !

- Je sais…

- Bon. Qu'est-ce qui te fait venir aussi tôt ? Demanda la lieutenante en s'essuyant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

- Je…

- Allez… dis-moi tout… Personne n'est mort au moins ? Questionna-t-elle d'un air anxieux.

- Non non !, répondit la brune en agitant ses mains. C'est juste que… tu ne crieras pas ?

- Non… Répliqua-t-elle peu convaincue par sa propre réponse.

- Je dois me… me… marier.

Après cela ce fut le silence complet. Les deux brunes se fixaient droit dans les yeux comme si un duel s'y était engagé. Momo avait les lèvres légèrement entre ouverte, et tenait encore immobile, ses mains autour de la serviette enroulée dans ses cheveux.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

- Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non, répondit la shinigami d'un air exaspéré.

- T'as faim ?

- Où est le rapport ?, questionna Rukia qui avait perdu le fil.

- MAIS TOUT A UN RAPPORT TOUT ! TU VIENS COMME CA « JE DOIS ME MARIER » ! HIER ENCORE TU ME PARLAIS DE CHAPPY ET DE SES AVENTURES DANS LE MONDE ARC EN CIEL ET AUJOURD'HUI TU ME DIS « JE DOIS ME MARIER » ! T'as reçu un coup pendant que tu dormais ou quoi !

- Ce n'est pas ça Momo c'est juste que…

Voyant que Rukia était vraiment sérieuse au fil de la conversation et que le fameux « _tu m'as cru patate !_ » de la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de faire éruption, elle marqua une pause durant laquelle elle scruta le visage de son amie. Elle avait l'air totalement troublée et déboussolée.

- Ok Rukia, je sais qu'il y a un truc là dessous. Un genre de compromis c'est ça ?

La jeune Kuchiki acquiesça de la tête. Elle n'était décidemment pas sa meilleure amie pour rien.

- Tu dois nettoyer toutes les toilettes du Seireitei ? Proposa Hinamori en enfilant ses habits.

Rukia sourit faiblement voyant qu'elle essayait de lui remonter le moral, et secoua la tête négativement.

- Si ça ne pouvait être que ça… Murmura-t-elle.

Momo s'approcha de la petite brune et pris ses deux mains délicatement dans les tiennes.

- Dis-moi tout, affirma Momo en souriant chaleureusement.

Suite à cela, la petite shinigami expliqua le dilemme qui lui faisait face, et le délai imparti avant que son mariage ne soit mis en place.

_***TOC TOC TOC***_

- Ah Rukia ! Pourquoi il fait tout le temps sombre dans ta chambre, dit Momo en ouvrant violement les rideaux. Il est 14h passé, il serait peut-être temps que tu te lèves.

Rukia lui jeta un regard noir avec le peu d'espace que lui permettaient ses paupières, à cause de la lumière extérieure qui l'aveuglait.

- Je suis déjà prête ! Je me reposais les yeux ! S'exclama la shinigami aux yeux prune.

- Mais oui c'est ça… Allez debout ! On a beaucoup de chose à faire, répliqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, une dizaine de domestique s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre de Rukia et l'encerclèrent de part et d'autre de son futon.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- On commence par la manucure, puis la pédicure, puis un masque revitalisant à l'avocat, un sauna pour enlever toute les impuretés sur ton corps, un massage à l'huile d'argan et-

- Wouho ! Attends une seconde ! C'est dans une semaine mon mariage je te rappelle ! Quel est l'intérêt de-

- Ah je te ne l'ai pas dit ! Chez les humains il y a une coutume avant le mariage que l'on appelle « _enterrement de vie de …_». J'ai donc organisé avec l'association des femmes shinigami, un séjour sur terre jusqu'à la veille du mariage. J'ai forcé la main aux amis de ton futur mari pour qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui dans le Seireitei. Ça lui fera du bien.

Les domestiques émirent un ricanement avant d'aider Rukia à se lever pour que d'autres puissent ranger son futon.

- Mais… ce n'est que sur terre ! Pourquoi autant de-

- Parce que Rukia, après ce voyage, tu ne seras plus une fille, mais une femme, ajouta-t-elle encerclant la mâchoire de la jeune Kuchiki. Alors autant que tu sois belle pour tes derniers jours de gamine !

La jeune femme fixa d'un air blasée la lieutenante avant de sourire. Elle tapota délicatement les plis de sa robe de nuit et suivit docilement les domestiques qu'il lui indiquait le chemin.

- C'est mon mariage… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon sauna ?, demanda la future mariée d'un ton nonchalant.

La fumée blanchâtre émanant de la source charbonneuse remplit le petit box en bois. Les deux amis seulement vêtue d'une serviette étaient affalée sur le banc. Elles respiraient fort, leurs yeux mi-clos indiquaient la difficulté à trouver de l'air fraiche, et des centaines de goutes de sueurs ruisselaient le long de leurs corps humides.

- J'ai le droit d'être belle aussi, répondit-elle en essayant de se ventiler avec ses mains.

- Qui vient avec nous ?

- Isane, Rangiku, Unohana-taicho, Yoruichi-san et Soi Fon.

- Et les autres ?

Momo se servit un verre provenant d'une glacière à terre. Elle en proposa à Rukia qui déclina en secouant sa tête.

- Le mariage avant tout ! Rangiku a fini tout en une journée juste pour pouvoir se libérer pour demain.

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas une seconde.

- Nous serons logées dans un hôtel luxueux grâce à Yoruichi-san ! Répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- « _Luxueux_ » ? L'association a vraiment les moyens ? Questionna-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Non pas vraiment… Mais ton cher mari a accepté de tout financer, affirma Momo en donnant un léger coup de coude.

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement. Elle déglutit difficilement à cause de la chaleur qui la faisait suffoquée mais aussi en pensant à l'initiative que celui-ci avait pris.

- Mariage forcée ou pas, tu seras heureuse Rukia…

La Kuchiki posa son regard bleuté sur son amie, avant de sourire. Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de fixer intensément le plafond. Momo la rejoignit dans sa contemplation.

- Je t'envie presque…

[…]

- Rukia arrête de bouger ! S'écria Hinamori.

La shinigami aux cheveux bruns était sur le bord des nerfs. Son « entourage » l'avait forcé à porter un kimono bleu marine avec de toute petites fleurs violettes imprimés. Sa ceinture marron clair formait un parfait nœud dans son dos, mais celle-ci était si serrée qu'elle pensait avoir perdu au moins deux tours deux tailles.

- Arrêtez de me secouer dans tous les sens ! Je suis assez comprimée ! S'exclama Rukia.

Les domestiques réajustèrent une dernière fois son habit pour qu'aucun pli ne soit visible.

- Ce n'est pas encore parfait. Ton fiancé doit être sur le bord de l'infarctus en te voyant.

- Ca ne veut absolument rien dire. Et puis c'est quoi ce kimono ? Qui t'a dit que je n'en n'avais pas ? Demanda-t-elle en repoussant calmement les domestiques avant qu'elle ne s'asseye en face du miroir les mains posées sur le meuble.

- Ce kimono est particulier, répondit-elle la voix rempli de sous-entendu.

Les femmes se mirent à ricaner en cachant leurs lèvres à l'aide de leurs fins doigts, tout en jetant des regards furtifs à Rukia. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir aux réflexions des femmes à travers le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?! Dit-t-elle en tentant de garder son calme.

- Oh mais rien… ma petite Rukia…

Elle soupira fortement et commença à se brosser les cheveux. Une des servantes prit la brosse des mains de la jeune femme et commença faire des vas-et-viens de la racine jusqu'au pointe de sa chevelure brune.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu le vois avant le jour J. Tu dois être belle c'est tout.

La Kuchiki lança un regard blasé avant de lever les yeux au ciel. « _Il faut être belle_ » ! «_ Belle ! Belle ! Belle ! _». Elle n'avait décidemment que cela à la bouche ?

- Rukia !

Tous se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Nani-sama ?

- Tu vas être en retard au diner ! Ne les fais pas attendre ! Et puis c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois avant que tu ne sois lié à lui donc vas-y ! S'écria l'une des doyennes qui participe au mariage.

- Oui Nani-sama ! Répliqua-t-elle en se levant brusquement pour faire face à la vielle femme.

Celle-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre appuie sur l'une des domestique pour éviter de chanceler. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et murmura quelque chose que seule la servante près d'elle avait entendu. Celle-ci sourit de toutes ses dents et fit un clin d'œil à ses congénères.

- Nani-san, j'ai ouïe dire que vous veniez sur terre avec nous ? Questionna Momo pour éviter que Rukia ne se doute de quelque chose.

La doyenne se releva instantanément et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- C'est exact !

- Mais… Vous n'êtes pas de l'association des femmes shinigami ! S'emporta-t-elle l'air complètement désemparé.

- Oui. Mais je dois suivre Rukia où qu'elle aille avec Nene-san pour lui inculquer les valeurs d'une bonne épouse et d'un bon mariage !

- Mais…

- Je savais que cela vous dérangerai… Vous vous apprêtiez à dévergonder comme des adolescentes en chaleur dans des lieux inappropriés pour une femme qui compte se marier ! C'est ça !

Momo secoua ses mains et essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir, le surplus de sueur qui glissait de son front.

- Pas du tout ! Répondit-elle peu convaincue par sa propre réponse.

- Dans ce cas-là je ne vois pas où est le problème. Rukia, allons-y. Je t'accompagne aujourd'hui.

- Oui Nani-sama.

La jeune shinigami lança un regard bourré d'appréhension à son ami. Momo lui sourit chaleureusement et montra son pousse en susurrant « _tout va bien se passer_ ». Elle sourit faiblement et suivit sagement la doyenne à travers les nombreux couloirs de la demeure. C'est dans un silence religieux qu'elle pensa à ce qu'il allait dire en la voyant. Allait-il lui dire qu'elle est charmante ? Ravissante ? Magnifique ? Ou allait-il seulement l'ignorer comme à son habitude ? Elle pencha plus pour cette dernière option. C'était un mariage arrangé après tout. Rien n'allait changer vis-à-vis de sa vie précédente. Ils entretiendraient la même relation qu'avant à quelque variation près, comme les baisers s'il en avait envie… De son for intérieur elle savait qu'elle n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas, donc elle ne ferait que de répondre à ses demandes…Puis… il y a la consommation du…

- Kof kof kof !

Rukia faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Son visage était empourpré d'un rouge vif à faire pâlir une tomate mûre. Elle se pinça le bras gauche pour avoir osée penser une telle chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rukia ? Interrogeât Nani tout en continuant de marcher.

- R-rien Nani-sama.

Suite à cela, seuls les pas des deux femmes résonnèrent dans les longues allées de la maisonnée. Quelques instants après, la doyenne décida de couper court à ce pesant silence.

- Tu sais Rukia… Je n'étais pas d'avis de ce mariage contrairement aux autres. Je crois que j'étais bien la seule. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme une Kuchiki dès le jour où tu as mis un pied dans le manoir. Ce n'est pas que je suis contre ce mariage, non plus que j'approuve cette union, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi tout de même. Tu as eu assez d'intelligence pour le comprendre toute seule. Après quarante ans ici, tout oublier, et effacer tous ces moments passés dans l'optique de refuser cette offre… Je ne pense que cela soit supportable pour quelqu'un d'aussi sensible que toi. Ce mariage ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour toi. Tu fais partie de la famille certes, mais tu le seras plus authentiquement après le mariage.

Rukia laissa échapper un léger soupire sans bruit, et inclina sa tête.

- Ça fait mal de perdre sa famille…consanguine ou non, ajouta-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

La brune se stoppa à quelques mètres de Nani et releva la tête pour comprendre ce soudain arrêt. La vieille dame se retourna en se dirigeant vers la jeune Kuchiki. Elle lui fit signe de se mettre à sa hauteur à cause de sa petite taille, et encercla son court bras autour de la nuque de la shinigami. Elle approcha ses lèvres près de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- C'est ta seule chance pour rester ici, ta seule chance d'avoir encore ce nom de famille. Byakuya et moi-même avons beau eu chercher une autre alternative…

Elle marqua une longue pose durant laquelle tout étit silencieux autour d'elles.

- Mais tu n'as pas trouvé une personne qui te convienne apparemment. Je te fais confiance. Ne me déçois pas… Rukia.

Elle détacha sa prise et sourit à la future mariée. Elle reprit sa marche devant une Rukia tendue et complétement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ukitake-san et Shunsui-san sont présents aussi. Bien tu le sais… Ce sont les témoins. Ils ont déjà commencé le diner.

- Hum…

- Conduis-toi comme une bonne maitresse de maison.

- Oui Nani-sama.

Après quelques secondes, les deux femmes arrivèrent devant la porte coulissante qui mène vers la grande salle à manger. Deux domestiques étaient postées poliment de part et d'autre de l'entrebâillement de l'entrée. A la vue de Rukia, elles firent des yeux tous ronds et sourirent de joie. L'une d'entre elle réajusta une dernière fois son kimono pendant que l'autre alla annoncer l'entrée de la jeune femme aux hommes dans la pièce.

- Ta moitié t'attend, dit la vieille femme en caressant le visage de la shinigami.

Rukia acquiesça de la tête et attendit que la domestique revienne pour lui ouvrir les portes. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle pensait que sa cage thoracique allait exploser. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de faire face à la servante qui venait de coulisser l'édit porte. Elle lui sourit, et fit signe de la suivre. Elle guida la jeune femme jusqu'à l'extrémité d'un mur qui allait donner sur l'immense tablée. Rukia était soudainement figée. Dans l'obscurité, elle n'osait pas faire un pas de plus qui allait la rendre visible par tous. Elle entendait la voix de chaque homme présent qui paraissait décontracté. Celle de son mari aussi se révélait… détendue. La domestique posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Rukia. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête que la jeune shinigami répondit par un sourire. Elle s'avança timidement d'un pas, puis de deux et de trois, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la table. Ceux-xi avaient raisonnés et attirés toute l'attention des hommes présents dans la pièce. Sa tête était inclinée vers le sol. Elle n'osait pas la relever de peur de croiser _son_ regard.

- Rukia ? Appela Ukitake.

Elle releva son visage malgré elle, et fixa enfin ceux qui la faisaient face. Elle tremblait légèrement à cause de la pression, et sa bouche était légèrement entre ouverte d'où aucun mot ne daignait sortir. Soudain elle entendit des couverts tomber dans ce qui devait être une assiette. Elle quitta son capitaine des yeux et fixa l'individu qui avait lâché ses ustensiles avec une expression totalement choquée. C'était_ lui_…

- C'est pas possible… Murmura Shunsui qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux d'une seule seconde Rukia.

La jeune femme commença à paniquer. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout le monde la dévisageait depuis tout à l'heure ? Etait-ce à cause de ce kimono ? Etait-il maudit ?

Elle scruta l'expression qu'arborait son bien aimé et fut prise de spasme de plus en plus violent… Il tremblait ? C'est ça il tremblait ! Il avait masqué la totalité de sa mâchoire à l'aide de sa main gauche et fixait toujours la Kuchiki. Prise de panique, elle s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien mais elle fut devancée par celui-ci. Il se leva brusquement en faisant tomber son siège, et s'avança rudement vers la shinigami. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment ce comportement étrange et décida de garder le silence. Arrivée en face d'elle il prit délicatement ses poignets entre ses mains et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Rukia était si troublée qu'elle baissa son regard par impuissance.

- Regarde-moi.

La Kuchiki émit un hoquet de surprise et s'exécuta à la seconde près. Elle fixa ses iris bleus et déglutit difficilement. Il restait complétement de marbre face à son embrassement. Son regard n'avait rien de réconfortant ou d'amicale. Il la fixait presque de manière dési-

- Bon ce n'est pas qu'on n'aime pas vous voir ainsi mais… Le diner va être froid, affirma Shunsui en souriant.

- Tout à fait, ajouta Ukitake en invitant Rukia à s'assoir en face de lui, à la gauche de son mari.

Il sortit de ses songes les plus profonds et lâcha sa prise avant d'aller s'assoir en tête de table. Rukia s'exécuta ensuite et prit place en face de son capitaine.

- Tu es très belle Rukia, ajouta l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

- M-merci Taicho, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu ressembles comme de goutte d'eau à quelqu'un que j'ai connu… Dans ce kimono. C'est bluffant, déclara Shunsui en jetant un coup d'œil au brun.

Celui-ci quitta des yeux Rukia qu'il n'avait cessé d'observer, pour les plonger dans ceux du capitaine de la huitième division. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement comprenant ses sous-entendus…

**Note II :** Voilà ! Tout le monde à plus ou moins deviné c'était qui :) N'oubliez pas de reviwer mes chers amis ! La suite arrive bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le temps court, coule et s'écoule.

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo évidemment !

**Note I : **Merci pour les review ! Encore un chapitre informatif avant le jour que tout le monde attend :D Ahah ! Avant de l'action pure et dure, il faut bien de la mise en bouche ;)

_§ Une Quarantaine d'années auparavant... §_

Cela faisait exactement une heure qu'il attendait, patiemment, dans le couloir près de la salle de réception principale du manoir. Il était debout droit comme un « I », les bras croisés sur son torse. Sa tête était légèrement inclinée vers le sol et ses yeux étaient fermés pour cause de fatigue qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Il soupira une énième fois avant de lever les yeux vers l'édit porte qui lui faisait face. Quelqu'un s'approchait d'un pas presque inaudible, et d'un léger mouvement, glissa la porte en ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

- Byakuya-kun, entre je t'en prie, dit Nani avant de se retourner.

Le brun n'émit aucun commentaire et suivit docilement son « aïeul ». Dans un silence religieux, il se posait encore mille et une questions sur sa convocation en ce lieu, en présence de tous les anciens du manoir Kuchiki. Etant chef du clan, son apparence, ses manières et ses actes n'avaient rien d'inappropriés ou de déplacés depuis le début, bien au contraire. Il était digne de diriger le manoir avec poigne et intérêt. Il chercha encore jusqu'aux plus profonds de ses souvenirs, mais ne trouva aucune réponse. Peut-être était-ce une réunion qui faisait l'objet d'un truc insignifiant finalement… Non. Ca ne pouvait être cela.

- Byakuya-kun ?

- Oui Oba-sama.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es convoqué ? Demanda-t-elle toujours devant lui.

- Je l'ignore.

- Et bien tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ajouta-t-elle nonchalamment avant de faire face à la tablée.

Devant eux se trouvait une femme et plusieurs hommes d'un certain âge, assis confortablement sur des cousins tout autour de la table. Ils semblaient parler de tout et de rien vu l'expression qu'ils abhorraient. Soudain, le silence fut complet lorsqu'ils aperçurent la vieille femme accompagnée du concerné.

- Ah Byakuya ! Tu es enfin la, dit l'un des doyens. Assis toi je t'en prie.

Nani pris place près de sa congénère à la droite du capitaine, pendant que celui-ci se mit en tête de table, en face du doyen.

- Je prends la parole au nom de toutes les personnes présentes-

- Tchh ! Fit Nani en lançant un regard noir au vieil homme, qui marqua une longue pause avant de reprendre la parole.

- En excluant Nani qui n'a pas pris complétement part à notre décision, ajouta-t-il en dévisageant la doyenne. La raison pour laquelle tu es convoqué est la suivante : Rukia.

A peine qu'il eut prononcé ce nom, que Byakuya fronça ses sourcils.

- En effet, nous ne te mentirons pas en disant que l'on était tout à fait d'accord avec la décision que tu as prise… Cependant, après une vive discussion, nous ne voulons pas que cette adoption devienne problématique comme l'a été celle de Koga…

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il scruta toute l'assemblée.

- Le clan Kuchuki avait fait l'objet de vives critiques à l'égard des autres familles de noble sans oublier ton précédent mariage avec Hisana. A cela s'ajoute la présence de la jeune femme du Rukongai… Notre lignée décroit en importance et en prestige.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi l'adoption de Rukia peut-être problématique, déclara Byakuya d'une voix glaciale.

- Byakuya ! Sur un autre ton ! S'écria Nene avant de reporter de nouveau son attention vers le doyen.

- Tu es peut-être le meneur du clan, mais en cas de doute sur tes capacités à solutionner un problème, en tant qu'anciens, nous prenons le relais. Nous ne voulons pas que notre classe sociale se dégrade par la venue d'une pauvre dont tu as eu pitié. Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler les problèmes des habitants du Rukongai. Sache –le.

Byakuya serra ses poings de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, il sentit une main chaude s'entrelacer entre ses doigts. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Nani qui fixait toujours l'homme qui prenait la parole. Celui-ci posa ses coudes sur la table, croisa ses doigts entre ses mains, avant de poser son menton au-dessus. Il sourit machiavéliquement avant de déclarer :

- Finalement, nous avons décidés qu'elle ne fera plus parti de la famille.

Byakuya posa violement son poing sur la table tout en se levant.

- Je n'accepterai jamais une telle chose, cracha-t-il en serrant ses dents.

- Assis-toi ! Byakuya ! Tout de suite ! S'exclama Nani en tirant sur l'haori du capitaine.

Celui-ci hésita pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'assoir tout en essayant de se calmer.

- Quel garçon nerveux ! Dit un des vieux hommes.

- Il faut savoir gérer ses nerfs et garder son calme mon petit…, continua un autre tout en murmurant des critiques au sujet du brun.

- Tout à fait. Néanmoins, nous savons tous au sujet de cette jeune demoiselle. _Sa_ _sœur_ hein ? Répliqua-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux du jeune Kuchiki. Dans ce cas, par respect pour ta défunte femme, nous accepterons de l'intégrer dans la famille… à condition que…

Le visage de Byakuya se serra comme jamais. N'allait-il pas osé ?!

- Que tu te maris avec elle.

- S-se marier ? Bégaya le concerné. _Par respect_ pour Hisana je sois me marier avec sa sœur ? Dit-il d'un air totalement outré.

- Par respect pour ta défunte femme, tu la marieras pour éviter qu'elle ne soit exclue du clan.

- C'est vrai ! En tant que meneur du clan tu devrais savoir qu'il n'ait pas bien vu d'être seul. Tes incessants refus lorsque l'on te fait une offre de mariage deviennent lassants. Voilà une bonne opportunité ! Dit Nene.

- Le mariage ne se limite pas qu'aux sentiments. Tu devrais savoir que le lourd fardeau de la noble famille Kuchiki est sur tes épaules. Tu dois être en capacité de prendre les bonnes décisions. C'est ainsi, déclara un autre.

- Rukia est une fille sage… Jamais elle n'osera-

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Koga était un homme bon et fiable ! Mais il a déchu la réputation des Kuchiki ! Nous ne disons pas qu'elle fera la même chose, mais nous devons prendre nos précautions. Et puis comme l'a dit Nene-san, il n'est pas bon que le meneur du clan décline toute offre des familles de noble proche de nous, pour des raisons purement personnelles. Nous avons été obligés de prendre cette mesure pour te faire comprendre les choses. Si tu refuses de te marier, elle retournera au Rukongai et nous ferons le nécessaire pour qu'elle ne puisse passer l'examen pour devenir shinigami. Elle sera officiellement une Kuchiki en se mariant avec toi. C'est tout.

Le souffle du jeune homme indiquait l'effort qu'il faisait pour contenir sa colère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aïeul qui était censée être du même avis que lui. Celle-ci le fixa en retour pendant quelques secondes qui lui ont permis de comprendre ce qu'il voulait en un regard. Elle se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

- Oba…sama, Dit-il complètement choqué.

- Non Byakuya ! Plus qu'assez de tes humeurs froides à longueur de temps. Cette jeune fille pourrait être la source de ton bonheur ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à Hisana en plus de cela. Ca ne peut être que bénéfique !

- Oui tout à fait ! Et puis tu auras des petits _extras_ avec elle… Et ce n'est pas de l'inceste ! Déclara le doyen le regard coquin.

- Vieux pervers ! S'écria Nani en lançant une tasse qu'il évita. Cependant… je demande une faveur. Nous n'avons, pas une seule fois, évoqués le cas de Rukia. Je vous rappelle qu'elle est l'un des personnages principaux dans cette affaire.

- Je pense qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire. Serait-elle assez folle au point de refuser cette offre ? Nous sommes les Kuchiki ! S'écria presque Nene.

- Oui je le sais. Mais laissons-lui le temps je vous prie. Je veux qu'elle s'adapte au clan et à ses coutumes. Elle n'est pas encore prête.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle le sera ? Demanda le doyen impatient.

- D'ici une quarantaine d'année.

- C'est scandaleusement long ! S'écria l'un des veilles hommes.

- Je serais mort depuis des lustres ! Je veux être présent au mariage ! Pas à mes funérailles ! S'exclama un autre.

- C'est d'accord, dit le doyen. J'espère que tu as bien entendu Byakuya. Au moindre faux pas…

- Arrête de le menacer ! Il a assez d'intelligence pour savoir ce qui est bien ou nom pour notre famille, déclara Nani en se levant. Le débat est officiellement clos. Nous en reparlerons d'ici quelques années.

Elle partit en direction de la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle sentit une poigne ferme sur son épaule.

- Que veux –tu encore ?

- Oba… sama…

- Byakuya, ne lui dit rien. Attends le temps qu'il faudra et garde tes distances.

- « Gardez mes distances » ?

- Si vous devenez trop proche, et trop fraternel, il sera totalement inimaginable pour vous de se marier, et cela sera problématique, déclara-t-elle toujours dos à lui. Je suis désolée que les choses tournent ainsi mais… c'est la meilleure des solutions si tu veux tenir _sa_ promesse.

- C-comment vous le-

- Ne me prends pas pour la dernière des abruties ! S'écria-t-elle en tapant sur le torse du jeune homme. Allons bon ! Ne te tracasse pas pour ce genre de chose ! Quarante ans, c'est dans longtemps !

Elle sourit et tapota gentiment sur le bras du shinigami avant de quitter la pièce.

- _Quarante… Ans…_

- _« C'est dans longtemps ! »_ hein, susurra-t-il à lui-même.

- ALLONS BYAKUYA ! BOIT ! S'exclama Shunsui en trinquant avec Ukitake.

Le capitaine de la sixième division soupira une nouvelle fois tout en fixant intensément sa coupe de saké encore pleine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? Demanda Kenpachi en avalant d'une gorgée son breuvage.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'aimer les fêtes… N'est-ce pas Kuchiki-taicho ? Questionna Komamura.

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il vaguement la tête posée sur sa paume de main.

- Votre mariage est dans trois jours ! Vous devriez être plus enthousiaste ! S'écria Ukitake en posant amicalement une main sur son épaule.

-…  
Les capitaines de sexe masculin avaient tous été conviés pour « l'enterrement de vie de garçon » de Byakuya durant toute la semaine. C'était l'idée d'Hinamori, et celle-ci était totalement déplaisante pour lui. Etant de nature discrète, il n'était pas habitué à côtoyer ses collègues pour parler, manger, rire et boire pendant toutes ces soirées. La plus part de ces moments, il se contentait de les observer sans dire un mot, pendant que ceux-ci profitaient des rares moments où ils avaient l'occasion d'entamer une discussion qui ne se rapporte pas à la Soul Society. Les anecdotes fusèrent et les concours de breuvage s'accumulèrent sous les yeux dépités du Kuchiki. Ces fêtes n'étaient certainement pas à son honneur…

- Allez Byakuya ! Rien qu'une gorgée ! Insista le capitaine de la huitième division en poussant délicatement la soucoupe vers le futur marié. Lâche-toi un peu !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de _ceci_ pour me « lâcher », déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux.

- J'insiste ! En tant que témoins tu me dois bien ça…

Le Kuchiki releva la tête et fixa Shunsui dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes qui paressèrent une éternité. Il soupira et dirigea sa main vers sa coupe de saké. Il approcha le breuvage vers ses lèvres et aspira le contenu d'une traite.

- Bah dis donc… t'es pas si lâche que ça au faite, avoua Kenpachi qui en était déjà à sa quatrième soucoupe.

Byakuya l'ignora totalement et plongea une nouvelle fois sa tête dans sa paume de main. Sa fête privée organisée dans un des restaurants du Seireitei, était décidemment « d'enfer ».

- Kuchiki… ça ne vous fait rien de… vous mariez avec Rukia ? Interrogeât Toshiro, bras croisés, appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Tout le monde coupa court aux conversations dans lesquelles ils se tenaient et fixèrent Byakuya d'un air curieux. Chacun d'entre eux se posait la question, mais personne n'osait lui demander. Celui-ci attendit près d'une minute avant de relever la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux turquoise du jeune garçon.

- Hitsugaya Toshiro… je ne vois pas en quoi ma réponse vous serait d'une quelconque utilité…

- E-enfin… c'était juste pour… savoir, hésita-t-il avant de boire son verre d'eau totalement perturbé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour plomber l'ambiance ! On s'en fou de ce qu'il pense ! Buvons juste à sa santé ! S'écria Kenpachi en trinquant avec Shunsui.

Tous se remirent à parler de chose futile sous le regard désespéré de Byakuya. Il n'avait qu'une envie… Partir et rentrer chez lui.

- Vous m'excuserez mais… je ne me sens pas bien. Continuez sans moi, déclara-t-il en se levant, tout en tenant le fourreau de son zanpakuto.

- Ah ! Déjà ! Bien nous ne te retiendrons pas, il est déjà trois heures du matin, répondit Kyoraku en faisant un signe de main.

Tous le saluèrent brièvement avant que celui-ci ne pousse la porte d'entrée. Arrivé dehors, il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et ferma ses yeux. Ce doux contact avec les courants nocturnes lui faisait un bien fou, contrairement à l'atmosphère du restaurant saturé par les vapeurs d'alcool. Après quelques secondes d'inaction, il allait se mettre en route vers sa maisonnée en utilisant son shunpo mais quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Byakuya ? Appela le capitaine de la treizième division.

- Qui a-t-il Ukitake Jyuushiro ?

- Rien de spécial… je voulais juste demander de vos nouvelles, personnellement, répliquât-il en souriant.

- Je vais bien. Merci.

Ukitake s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Etes-vous sûr ? Vous paraissez ailleurs ces derniers temps…

Byakuya fut surpris par une telle révélation mais fit mine de ne pas l'être.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi vous faites allusion, dit – il en fuyant le regard de son congénère.

Jyuushiro se mit à rire doucement pendant quelques secondes.

- Ne vous en fait pas ! Elle revient dans trois jours ! Déclara-t-il le regard plein de sous-entendus.

- Ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi, répliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Rukia est pour moi…

- Est pour vous ?

-…

- La copie conforme de votre ancienne femme, votre future mariée, votre sœur adoptive… Avec tout cela, ne venez pas me dire que vous n'êtes pas perturbé car je le suis moi-même, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais je pense tout de même que Rukia s'épanouira d'avantage à vos côtés, de _cette_ manière.

- Je le pense aussi…

- Allons bon ! Ne vous tracassez pas pour ces futilités ! Ce n'est qu'une petite cérémonie avec près de cent shinigami invités ! Répliqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs en se retournant vers le restaurant.

- Hm…

- Ce Kimono… il appartenait à Hisana ? Je me trompe ?

Byakuya souffla d'un air quelque peu courroucé par ces questions. Il n'était pas de nature bavard, encore moins concernant sa vie personnelle.

- Je lui avais offert celle-ci pour nos fiançailles. C'était une sorte de petite dote, répondit-il en réajustant son écharpe d'une main.

- Ah je vois…

- C'était sa préférée…

Puis ce fut le silence complet. Byakuya semblait plonger dans ses pensées les plus profondes et Ukitake, voyant que le capitaine semblait s'envoler de la surface de la terre, prit la parole.

- Juste une chose Byakuya, la façon dont vous… regardiez Kuchiki-san… et bien…Rukia n'est pas Hisana… Si vous me permettez un bon conseille d'ami, et de témoins, n'oubliez pas ceci, dit-il avant de faire un signe de main et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans la tête du shinigami pendant un long moment où il était resté immobile. Il sortit de ses songes et décida de rentrer au manoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il en avait sérieusement besoin.

[…]

Engouffré dans son confortable futon, il repensa à la soirée où Rukia était vêtue de ce kimono si cher à son cœur. Depuis ce jour, ses souvenirs qu'il s'était juré de garder au plus profond de son âme faisaient surfaces. Ces moments passés avec Hisana étaient autant nostalgiques que douloureux pour lui. Un étrange sentiment mélangeant le bonheur d'avoir vécu cette période, mais la peine de l'avoir perdu à tout jamais. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison… Son côté froid et distant était une sorte d'image qu'il se donnait pour ne pas paraitre faible, et la seule personne qui avait réussie à briser ce glaçon, c'était elle en fondant son cœur. Et celui-ci semblait se dégivrer une nouvelle fois, après tant d'année d'emprisonnement. Etait-ce parce que Rukia le lui avait réchauffé en voulant intentionnellement porter ce kimono, ou juste parce qu'elle ressemblait à la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours aimé ? Tant de question se bousculèrent dans sa tête et le perturbait au fin fond de sa conscience. Allait-elle bien ? Que faisait-elle en ce moment dans le monde réel ? Etait-elle préparée pour ce mariage ? Il l'a plaignait presque… Etre lié à quelqu'un non par amour mais par intérêt était quelque chose qui s'était refusé de faire toute sa vie d'où son mariage avec la jeune femme du Rukongai. Néanmoins, il devait le faire pour tenir sa promesse. Pour qu'il puisse continuer à la protéger. Pour qu'elle soit pour toujours, à ses côtés.

- Wouhaaa ! J'en ai trouvé un pas mal ! S'écria Rangiku en soulevant sa trouvaille d'un air triomphale.

Rukia qui était encore en train de chercher quelque chose de « décent », releva sa tête avec appréhension. Cette journée de shopping l'avait complétement lessivé dans tout le sens du terme. Ses congénères l'avaient trainé, depuis le début de leur séjour, dans une bonne partie des magasins de Karakura. Se rebellant dans la matinée contre des achats de vêtement trop important, elle fut coupée par toutes les femmes de l'association qui affirmèrent qu'il lui manquait le principal, à son grand désarroi.

- C'est l'essentiel ! Si tu n'as pas _ça_… tu n'es pas digne de te marier, avait affirmé Hinamori.

- C'est bien triste à dire, mais c'est la vérité Kuchiki-san, avait répliqué Unohana avec son éternel sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se trouva dans l'une des plus grande boutiques de sous vêtement du Japon qui se trouvait, comme par hasard, dans le centre-ville. Elle se dirigea vers la blonde vénitien qui gigotait dans tous les sens d'un air enthousiaste.

- Hum… c'est…? Hésita Yoruichi en contemplant sa trouvaille.

- Beau ! Répondit-elle avant de le cacher derrière son dos.

- Fais-moi voir, dit Rukia en arrivant près de la jeune femme.

- C'est mon cadeau de mariage ! Je ne veux pas que tu le vois maintenant !

- Arrh ! Rangiku ! S'écria-t-elle en tirant la ficelle noire qui pendouillait près des anches de la rousse.

Elle déplia délicatement la nuisette en dentelle noir et aux bordures rouges vifs d'où de petits nœuds en soie doré pendouillaient. Son visage vira au rouge lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il était pratiquement transparent et que le sous-vêtement censé aller avec était à la limite de la nudité.

- M-M-MAIS CA NE VA PAS ! Hurla-t-elle en secouant l'habit devant le visage de Rangiku.

- Bah quoi ? C'est sexy ! Il y a même la porte jarretelle qui va avec ! S'écria-t-elle en lui montrant le contenu de son petit panier.

- D'après ce que j'ai lu… Le mari doit l'enlever avec la bouche, déclara Momo en ne quittant pas des yeux le bouquin qu'elle s'était procurée la veille, sur « _le mariage idéal d'une femme moderne_ ».

Rukia lança son petit panier en direction du visage d'Hinamori, qui le contrat avec son bouquin. Elle nargua son ami en tirant la langue et replongea dans son ouvrage comme si de rien était. Rukia totalement prise de colère les quitta d'un pas accéléré pour rejoindre la commandante de la quatrième division qui se trouvait dans un magasin voisin. Elle y entra et rejoignit Isane qui semblait perdue.

- Isane ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Rukia.

- Eh bien… Unohana-taicho m'a dit de me trouver une robe pour ce soir comme on va au restaurant… et…

- Et ?

- Bah je ne trouve rien qui me va… J'aurais préféré aller en jean parce qu'avec mes longues jambes… tout ce qui est court fait bizarre sur moi, répondit-elle en inclinant sa tête.

- Rassure toi, je n'en ai toujours pas trouvé moi aussi, répliqua la brune en souriant.

Les deux femmes se mirent à chercher quelque chose de plus ou moins acceptable dans les rayons. Rukia débusqua par hasard une longue robe noire qui paraissait belle. Puis finalement, après avoir étudiée le model, elle s'apprêtait à la remettre à sa place lorsque Unohana l'interpella.

- Kuchiki-san ? Dit -elle en s'approchant de Rukia.

- Oui, Unohana-taicho ?

- Tu devrais essayer cette robe comme je l'ai conseillé à Isane, déclara-t-elle chaleureusement.

- Unohana-taicho, répondit-elle d'un air hésitant. Je ne pense pas que cette robe puisse me conve-

- Tu devrais essayer cette robe comme je l'ai conseillé à Isane, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air menaçant, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit pâlir Rukia.

- D-d'accord, murmura la jeune femme légèrement traumatisée, avant de marcher à reculons vers les cabines d'essayage.

Arrivée la bas, elle vit Isane vêtue d'une magnifique robe en dentelle bleu foncé, évasée au niveau de ses anches, d'où un nœud rouge enlaçait le tour de sa taille. La jeune femme se regardait intensément dans le miroir, en pivotant sur sa gauche et sur sa droite.

- Tu es très belle comme ça Isane ! S'écria Rukia en la fixant à travers le miroir.

- Tu trouves ?

- Hum ! Fit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Merci Kuchiki-san, répliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Bon, je vais essayer la mienne avant qu'elle ne vienne m'assassiner, ajouta la brune avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine.

Elle accrocha l'édit robe sur un crochet et commença à se déshabiller. Elle enfila la robe en quelques secondes et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule droite, et remarqua que la coupe arrière de la robe était vraiment profonde… Si profonde qu'elle ne s'arrêtait qu'à l'extrémité du bas de son dos désormais nu. Jamais elle n'oserait porter ce genre de « chose » en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui c'était exceptionnel. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long des courbes de son corps jusqu'à ses cuisses d'où une fente libérait légèrement une de ses jambes. Le devant de la robe était simple mais très classe et sobre. Elle mettait même en valeur sa petite poitrine. Finalement elle l'aimait bien.

- Rukia ! Sors de la ! J'ai acheté tous tes sous-vêtements, s'écria Momo de l'autre côté des rideaux.

La future mariée soupira d'exaspération et se rhabilla par la même occasion.

- Alors ? Demanda Isane lorsqu'elle vit sortir la petite shinigami.

- Je la prends !

Par une nuit assez fraiche, on pouvait entendre des claquements secs en foulés sur le pavé de la ruelle. Un brouhaha animait les rues qui commençaient à être, petit à petit, désertique par cette heure tardive. La lune étant pleine, accompagnait l'éclairage des lampadaires situés de part et d'autre du petit groupe de femme.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on était censée aller en boîte… Et qu'on se retrouve à se rendre dans un restaurant… un res-tau-rant ! S'exclama Momo en claquant plus fort sur ses talons.

- Parce que ce ne sont pas des endroits adéquats pour de vieille personne voyons ! C'est vrai que j'aurai préféré aller là-bas pour faire des petites rencontres ! Répondit Rangiku en réajustant sa robe violette d'au air enthousiaste.

- Je ne sais pas danser… Heureusement qu'on y va pas, déclara Soi Fon tout en soupirant.

- C'est vrai ?! Je t'aurais appris en quelques pas dance de quoi faire remuer ton popotin ! Ajouta Yoruichi en tapant sur le fessier de Soi Fon.

Celle-ci resta bloquée pendant plusieurs secondes durant lequel elle fantasmait sur son « idole » entrain de valser avec elle.

- Yoruichi-sama, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Elle sortit de ses songes et rattrapa le groupe qui commençait à s'éloigner d'elle.

- Je me doutais bien qu'elle était louche cette jeune fille… Elle ne sera jamais prête pour se marier, murmura Nani à sa congénère en ayant entendu discrètement leur conversation.

- Regarde comme elles ont maquillé Rukia ! Du rouge à lèvre rouge ! Du mascara ou je ne sais quoi autour de ses yeux ! Du fond de teint et toutes ces pacotilles !

- Reconnaissons-le mesdames, elles se sont mises sur leur 31 pour la jeune mariée… C'est la dernière fois qu'elles ont l'occasion de se divertir comme des petites adolescentes avant que celle-ci ne rentre dans le monde des adultes définitivement, expliqua Retsu en souriant. Elles sont jeunes… Elles ont encore la vie devant elles.

- Moui, dit Nani d'un ton hésitant. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle ne les voit que rarement après le mariage !

- Je t'épaulerai dans cette tache ! Déclara Nene d'un air déterminé.

Unohana soupira puis se mit à observer avec admiration les jeunes femmes qui paraissaient si heureuses. Celles-ci faisaient tout pour divertir Rukia en la faisant rire, mais aussi en la mettant en colère pour qu'elles puissent par la suite, se moquer d'elle. Toute la dose de stresse devait s'envoler dans le peu de temps qu'il reste la était leur objectif. Quelques minutes après, elles entrèrent dans un bâtiment dont la façade était en pierre. Deux grands pots de fleur faisaient office de décoration à l'entrée où un tapis rouge était soigneusement entreposé. Un portier ouvrit la porte à la junte féminine qui leur permit de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du somptueux restaurant. L'intérieur peint de couleur clair et pale telle que le beige, était éclairé par de gigantesque lustre en cristal. Le sol marbré et les meubles en teck devaient couter une fortune rien qu'en analysant à vue d'œil. La clientèle devait certainement être bourgeoise dans la logique des choses. C'est ainsi qu'elles eurent l'honneur de diner dans ce restaurant aux allures prestigieuses dans l'espace d'une soirée. Elles saluèrent le réceptionniste qui les guida jusqu'à leur table déjà réservé, qui se trouvait le long d'un mur. A l'instant même, elles s'installèrent et se mirent à scruter sur la carte un menu qui les conviendrait. Oui, elles avaient faim, très faim.

- Tu prends quoi Rukia ? Demanda Momo en ne quittant pas son livre des yeux.

- On est à table là. Tu pourrais lâcher ton bouquin, répondit la petite shinigami d'un ton exaspéré.

- Non.

- Tss…

- Donc tu manges ? Réitéra-t-elle.

- Un steak de-

- Non ! Ce sera une salade. C'est tout.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas te mettre à choisir mon menu aussi ! S'écria Rukia.

- Dans le_ livre_, ils ont dit que les derniers jours avant le jour J doivent être synonyme de faim pour stimuler le corps. Puis tu ne dois pas prendre un gramme de plus. Je t'ai laissé ces jours ci mais à partir de ce soir, c'est fini. Ton repas se composera de salade et de fruit, expliqua-t-elle en lisant les différents menus écris sur son ouvrage.

- Mais t'es complètement barge !

- En tout cas… je n'aurai pas tenu moi, déclara Yoruichi en tapotant sur le dos de Rukia.

- De toute façon Rukia… tu mangeras pour six le jour de ton mariage, ajouta Rangiku qui scrutait la carte avec précision. Ah ! Du bœuf d'Aloyau !

Rukia se passa les mains sur le visage, inspira et expira profondément. Pourquoi tout le monde était sur son dos de la sorte ?! C'était qu'un mariage ! Un jour presque comme les autres ! Finalement non. Elles avaient raison de prendre tout cela au sérieux. C'était ce jour qui allait basculer toute sa vie. C'était elle le problème à tout prendre à la légère.

- Bon… je prendrai une salade avec un filet de poulet … Ça te va ? Questionna-t-elle en fixant Hinamori qui secoua la tête sans même la regarder.

- Sans le poulet.

- Mais comme même Momo-san… tu ne penses que la mettre dans un régime draconien sera positif pour elle ? Je veux dire… Un mariage c'est tout d'abord l'union de deux personnes de la vie jusqu'à la mort. C'est accepter que l'un vive aux côtés de l'autre pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Je ne vois pas en quoi l'habillement, et même toute la préparation dans laquelle vous vous êtes lancés est nécessaire. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important… enfin je pense, finit Isane en inclinant sa tête vers son assiette encore vide.

Tout le monde fut bouche bée par cette déclaration émise par celle-ci, habituellement silencieuse et timide. Sa commandante sourit et passa sa main le long du dos de la concernée comme pour la félicité.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Ce n'est pas un mariage comme les autres, mais un mariage de noble ! Donc on doit le préparer de la sorte ! Montrer à tout le monde que notre présence dans le Sereitei est importante ! Montrer que notre pouvoir est tel que quiconque oserait s'opposer à nous en payera de sa suffisance ! Ce mariage est l'essence même des obligations qu'un membre de la famille doit se soumettre sans émettre d'objection, dit Nene en jetant un coup d'œil à Rukia, qui baissa sa tête. Il y a des désirs dont on doit faire abstraction pour le bien de sa famille, pour notre fierté et pour soi-même.

- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que si j'étais une noble, je devrais me marier avec quelqu'un part intérêt ? Quelqu'un que vous m'imposerez en plus ? Ne pas me marier par amour est pour moi impensable ! Un mariage c'est l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment et qui veulent se lier à jamais ! Le mariage parfait, de rêve, doit être un mariage d'amour ! S'exclama Momo d'un ton exaspéré par ces propos.

- Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec toi Hinamori-san. Je pense que ça dépend des circonstances. Voyons le cas de Rukia, c'est son propre choix. Elle aurait pu dire non, mais elle a eu assez d'intelligence pour analyser la situation et prendre la meilleure des décisions et j'en suis heureuse, déclara Yoruichi.

Elle détourna son regard de Momo et le déposa sur la petite shinigami étonnement silencieuse.

- Baignant dans le même « univers » que toi Rukia, j'aurai fait exactement la même chose sans hésiter, sache-le, ajouta-t-elle avant d'entamer son plat.

Celle-ci acquiesça de la tête, et piqua sa fourchette dans une feuille de salade verte.

- Pour moi… le mariage c'est inutile. Si les deux personnes s'aiment, pourquoi s'entêter à organiser un truc qui va couter la peau des fesses ! Je l'ai fait exceptionnellement pour toi Rukia, mais si j'avais une quelconque relation avec un certain homme-

- Oh… je ne savais pas Rangiku-san… Qui est l'heureux élu ? Interrogeât Yoruichi le regard plein de sous-entendu.

Rangiku se mit à rougir légèrement après avoir avalée de travers ses pommes de terre à « l'étouffer ».

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais en relation ! J'ai dit « SI » ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Mais oui…

- Enfin bref… Le mariage ça ne sert à rien. C'est juste un évènement qui bouffe tout ton argent comme le font les invités que tu dois nourrir.

- Entre une enfant qui rêve d'un mariage enchanté comme dans les contes de fée, et une femme en âge d'avoir une ribambelle d'enfant à charge mais qui refuse de se marier pour des broutilles, cette discussion m'exaspère au plus, déclara Nani en frottant ses yeux à l'aide de deux doigts.

- Je crois qu'elle parle de toi en disant « ribambelle d'enfant » Isane, chuchota Matsumoto d'un air taquin.

- C'est de toi qu'il s'agit pauvre folle ! Déclara Nene en la pointant du doigt.

- Heeeeein ?! Vous croyez que j'ai quel âge ? Je suis encore jeune, grand-mère !

- Tchh !

- J-je vais prendre l'air, annonça Rukia avant de se lever de table et de partir en direction de la sortie.

- Rukia ! Atten-

- Laisse-la Hinamori-san… Elle a besoin de souffler sans que personne ne soit autour d'elle… des fois, indiqua la féline en ayant attrapé le poignet de la brune.

Celle-ci s'assit docilement et après quelques secondes d'inaction, repris son repas là où il s'était arrêté.

La future mariée, après avoir senti le vent frais hivernale caressé son dos nu, regretta amèrement d'être sortit sans sa veste. Elle jura entre ses dents et s'assit sur un banc de l'autre côté de la rue du restaurant. Elle préférait largement avoir froid pour se rafraichir les idées, que d'être près de ce groupe de femme qui faisait bouillonner son cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont à parler seulement de mariage ! Y'a d'autre thème merde ! Dit-elle à haute voix pour elle-même.

Tremblotante légèrement, elle commença à faire des vas et viens sur ses bras non couverts pour créer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de chaleur. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose pouvant lui faire oublier qu'elle était en train de congeler sur place mais mise à part le mariage, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Momo avait peut-être raison… La définition du mariage avait toujours été similaire à la tienne, et aujourd'hui, il se trouvait qu'elle faisait tout le contraire. Et Rangiku _la rebelle_… Sa théorie était surement un peu trop directe mais tellement véridique. Le nombre de famille noble et de shinigami invité était considérable, et tout ça en son honneur. Une petite cérémonie comme l'a évoqué Isane aurait largement suffit non ? Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et commença à souffler dans le creux de ses mains liées pour créer un peu de chaleur. Soudain elle sentit un poids sur ses épaules qui recouvrit par la suite la totalité de son dos. Interloquée, elle se retourna instantanément et tomba nez à nez avec…

- Inoue ! Ishida ! Sado ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Kuchiki-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors habillée comme ça ? Tu vas attraper froid ! S'exclama Inoue en s'asseyant près de Rukia.

- Ah… je suis au restaurant avec _l'AFS._

- Tu ne devrais pas être au Sereitei pour la préparation de ton mariage ? Questionna Ishida.

- Ca fait partie de mon mariage… C'est mon « enterrement de vie de jeune fille », dit-elle en se forçant à sourire

- Vous fêtez ça aussi ? Demanda Sado un peu surpris.

- C'était l'idée d'Hinamori… Au faite c'est bon pour vous ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent entre eux et acquiescèrent en même temps.

- Tant mieux, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton vraiment soulagé. Et… Hum…

Elle inclina sa tête vers le sol et fixa intensément le pavé tout en commençant à se tripoter les doigts.

- Vous avez des nouvelles… d'Ichigo ?

Ceux-ci se mirent à se lancer des regards furtifs en ayant des mines quelques peu déboussolées.

- Ichigo bah… ça fait trois jours qu'on ne l'a pas vu…Lorsqu'il l'a appris, il a décidé de-

Inoue fut stoppé par le coup de coude d'Ishida qui indiquait qu'elle devait garder le silence. Rukia continuait de fixer Orihime droit dans les yeux, comme si sa réponse était vitale.

- Quoi ?

- Il a décidé de, hésita-t-elle désormais complétement perdue.

- De ne pas être présent à la cérémonie, finit Uryuu en venant en aide à la pauvre rousse.

Rukia fut stupéfaite par cette réponse mais décida de ne rien faire paraitre.

- Il n'avait pas le droit de venir de toute façon, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Ouais, répondirent-ils en souriant à leur tour.

- Bon je vais vous laisser on doit m'attendre, et puis il fait froid. Il ne faudrait pas que je tombe malade le jour J, déclara-t-elle en se levant, et en rendant la veste de Chad qui la remercia. A dans trois jours !

- Au revoir Kuchiki-san ! S'égosilla la rousse pour que la brune puisse l'entendre de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Rukia fit un signe de main avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du restaurant. Elle prit appui sur l'un des murs près de l'entrée du bâtiment et se laissa tomber près d'un pot de fleur qui cachait son petit corps. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement sans savoir pour quelle raison. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et surtout ne savait pas pourquoi mais… Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des évènements…

**Note II :** Donc voilà ! Beaauuucoup de suspense de quoi vous faire languir pour la suite des événements... Nous l'attendons tous cette cérémonie qui sera très mouvementée(ou pas !).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : An Epic Celebration

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo évidemment !

**Note I : **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci encore pour les reviews ça m'encourage fortement ! Bonne lecture mina :)

Encore une fois, elle réajusta ses lunettes avec rage. Depuis le début de la matinée, rien n'avançait. Le mariage avait lieu demain, mais son équipe de « bras cassés » ne semblait pas plus touché que ça.

- Nanao-san… faisons une pause ! Je trouve qu'on a assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui, déclara un des jeunes hommes en réajustant une mèche derrière son oreille.

Un rictus mauvais apparut sur la tempe de celle-ci qui faisait tout pour garder son calme. Elle serra ses dents, ferma ses yeux dans l'espoir d'évacuer sa colère par une respiration douce et profonde.

- J'en ai ma claque ! Je ne suis pas fait pour ce boulot ! J'me casse !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle prit son ardoise en bois et la lança en direction de l'homme à la chevelure flamboyante, dans l'espoir que l'angle cogne le premier… ce qui fut le cas.

- AIIE ! Mais t'es malade ! Hurla-t-il sur l'organisatrice du mariage.

- Abarai Renji… si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'à une miette de ta vie… POSE TON POSTERIEUR SUR CETTE CHAISE !

Celui-ci soupira d'exaspération et s'assit docilement à sa place, en n'oubliant pas de la regarder de travers ce que celle-ci n'accorda même pas une quelconque importance.

- Reprenons… Ikkaku c'est à toi et je t'en supplie… après six jours d'entrainement où je t'explique sans cesse de garder ton sang-froid, c'est la veille du jour J aujourd'hui… Fais-moi plaisir et tache de réussir cet exercice.

Celui-ci souffla d'un air courroucé par ces paroles mais s'exécuta sans broncher. Il entama une démarche élégante entre les membres du STAFF qui étaient tous assis sur une chaise, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'une table ronde habillée d'une nappe blanche aux bordures dorés. Sur celle-ci était visible deux orchidées blanche entrelacées dans un vase en glace soigneusement sculpté, des couverts en argent, une assiette en porcelaine, et des pétales de cerisier. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait une longue carte entrouverte qui dévoilait de petites mains pales sur ses extrémités. Puis, il se racla la gorge comme pour signaler sa présence.

- Oui ? Dit Yachiru en baissant sa carte d'un air ennuyé.

- Bonjour… mademoiselle, lança-t-il en se retournant pour voir la réaction de Nanao qui acquiesça de la tête. Je voudrais savoir si vous avez pris votre décision… concernant le choix du menu…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai faim ? Questionna-t-elle d'un air niais.

- B-bah… vous regardiez la carte il y a quelques inst-

- Je regardais pour les images.

Ikkaku se mit à inspirer et à expirer profondément pour calmer ses nerfs.

- Bien… je vais donc me retir-

- HEIN ?! Et ma commande ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant sur la chaise.

- M-mais vous m'avez dit que-

- J'ai faaaim ! Donne-moi à manger Pachinko* !

Madarame se mit à serrer ses poings de toute ses forces, avant de se forcer à sourire comme jamais.

- C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé ce que vous vouliez… tout à l'heure, cracha-t-il en serrant ses dents.

- Tout à l'heure ?! Mais moi j'ai faim maintenant ! Hurla-t-elle en tapant sur la table.

- Ne faillit pas à ta mission ! Demain le jour J, chuchota Nanao fortement, voyant qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

- Très bien… que… voulez-vous… mademoiselle ? Questionna-t-il de nouveau, en se créant une façade joyeuse.

- Je ne veux rien sur la carte ! Va me faire à manger ! Répondit-elle en boudant.

- C'est impossible…

- Heeein ?! S'exclama la petite aux cheveux rose. Mais je veux un œuf sur plat !

- Cherche une excuse ! Murmura Nanao une nouvelle fois.

- Nous… n'avons pas de poêle…

- T'as qu'à te servir de ton crane d'œuf ! Tête de bowling ! S'exclama-t-elle en tirant sa langue tout en faisant des grimaces.

S'en n'était trop : Ikkaku dégaina son katana et l'abattit brutalement sur la table qui lui faisait face, devant une Yachiru plus qu'amusée.

- JE VAIS LA TUER ! S'égosilla-t-il en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Celle-ci fit une galipette en arrière et profita dans son élan pour cracher sur le crane de Madarame avant d'atterrir derrière lui. Elle se mit à rire et quitta le lieu de la réunion en sautillant. Le jeune homme quant à lui fut immobilisé par tous les shinigami présent tel que Kira, Omaeda ou encore Hanataro, qui essayaient de le dissuader de se venger. Ise, regardant la scène totalement impuissante, réajusta ses lunettes et déclara aux autres qu'elle allait prendre l'air. Elle doutait fort qu'ils l'avaient entendu avec tout ce boucan, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva devant le manoir Kuchiki où une cinquantaine de shinigami pressaient le pas en faisant des vas et viens devant l'entrée. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur en se ferraillant un chemin entre ceux-ci avec difficulté, et se mit à rechercher sa congénère qui devait être dans le coin.

- Nanao-san ?

- Ah! Nemu-san… je te cherchais, dit -elle en se retournant. Alors comment se passe les préparatifs ?

- Je vais te faire visiter, déclara-t-elle en l'invitant à la suivre.

La jeune femme au court shihakusho la fit slalomer entre les tables en cours de décoration, où étaient entreposées de petites étiquettes avec des noms gravés dessus.

- Tu as enfin réussi à caser tous les invités ? Demanda Ise en contemplant son travail.

- Oui… c'était difficile, répondit-elle sans se retourner. Voilà ce que j'ai fait pour le confort des invités comme me l'a demandé Hinamori-san.

La jeune femme aux lunettes se pencha sur sa droite et émit un hoquet de surprise. Devant elle se trouvait un magnifique buffet encore vide mais décoré de fleurs et de neige. Près de celui-ci était visible un bar en en marbre avec toutes sortes verres, et diverses boissons de quoi satisfaire l'ensemble des invités.

- C'est pas mal du tout Nem…

Elle s'arrêta juste le temps d'apercevoir à quelques mètres d'elle un objet qui ne concordait pas avec le reste.

- U-un jacuzzi ? S'écria-t-elle presque.

- Si les invités ont besoin de se détendre, ils pourront toujours prendre un petit bain, déclara-t-elle d'une franchise déconcertante.

- Un jacuzzi… dans le jardin de Byakuya ? Nemu, dois-je te rappeler comment s'est terminée notre piscine ?

- Hum… Je n'y avais pas pensé…

- De toute façon quels invités seraient assez idiots pour prendre un bain en plein mariage, affirma Hisagi en se redressant de l'autre côté du bar, un chiffon dans la main et un verre à pied dans l'autre. Les femmes je te jure…

- Hisagi ? Dit Nanao n'ayant pas entendu la dernière partie. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Rangiku m'a demandé de préparer la déco' le temps qu'elle se trouve dans le monde réel. Etant un homme sérieux et de confiance, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Puis ayant fini ce qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui en une matinée, Nemu m'a demandé de faire le barman pour demain.

- Cet alcoolique ? Chuchota Ise en cachant ses lèvres derrière sa main. T'es pas sérieuse Nemu ?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux… Il avait refusé au début… mais je lui ai dit que Rangiku m'avait vaguement parlé d'un cavalier potentiel pour demain. Il a tout de suite pensé que c'était lui, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

- Les hommes … tous des abrutis. Bon bah on se revoie demain matin pour la finalisation. Moi, je n'ai pas fini de dresser mes serveurs, finit-elle en se dirigeant dans le sens inverse pour regagner la sortie.

- A demain Nanao-san.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle admirait le travail qu'elles avaient effectué. Jusqu'ici tout se passait bien. Les préparatifs allaient de bon train, et les taches étaient pratiquement finies. Elle sourit de satisfaction tout en continuant de marcher en direction de sa division, où elle était censée retrouver l'ensemble de son équipe. Soudain, elle se figea en plein milieu du chemin. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Elle rechercha aux alentours du regard la source de son arrêt mais ne vit rien. Elle aurait pourtant juré avoir senti _son_ reatsu.

- Mon imagination ? Susurra-t-elle. C'est impossible qu'il puisse venir avec les mesures prises par le département de Recherche et de Développement…_ Impossible_

Elle sourit pour se rassurer elle-même, et se remit à marcher un peu plus inquiète qu'il y a quelques instants.

- Bon vous direz à Nanao que je vais me prendre à manger, déclara Renji en sortant du bâtiment.

S'étirant bruyamment, il contempla le soleil qui était déjà au zénith. Les rayons lui procurèrent une chaleur bien agréable sur sa peau, ce qui lui fit sourire de contentement. Par la suite, il se mit à marcher en direction de sa division dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose de comestible. Connaissant tous les raccourcis envisageables du Seireitei, il s'engouffra dans des ruelles plus sombres qui devraient normalement débouchées dans ses quartiers. Quelques instants après, n'étant qu'à quelques mètres d'une des grandes allées principales de sa division, il continuait de marcher dans un silence paisible lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Interloqué il se retourna, mais à peine qu'il eut le temps de tourner les talons, fut plaqué violemment contre un mur. Immobilisé, il essaya d'identifier son agresseur présumé qui était recouvert d'une cape verte kaki.

- Renji… c'est moi.

Après avoir entendu la voix du ryoka, il se demandait encore s'il devait se réjouir de sa présence, ou s'il devait se mettre en colère pour l'avoir traité de la sorte. L'individu en question enleva sa capuche pour pouvoir faire face au lieutenant de la sixième division.

- Ichigo… batard…

- Ca va ! Je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal, répondit-il en s'éloignant de son nakama.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?! T'es malade ou quoi ! Je te rappelle que t'es interdit de séjour pendant-

- Je le sais ! Pas besoin de crier ! Murmura fortement le rouquin en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Comment ça se fait que personne ne t'ait repéré ? Demanda-t-il.

- Urahara-san m'a prêté sa cape anti-reatsu. C'est tout, dit Ichigo d'un ton nonchalant.

- Ah…

Puis ce fut le silence complet. Renji n'ayant toujours pas assimilé les informations mit quelques secondes avant de relever soudainement la tête, tout en attrapant brutalement l'habit du shinigami remplaçant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ?! Tu as désobéi volontairement à une règle que l'on t'avait imposé !

- Je suis venu te voir parce que je veux que tu m'aides à me cacher jusqu'à demain… Renji.

- Ca ne va pas ou quoi ?! Ne me met pas dans tes problèmes Ichigo ! Tout ça pour assister au mariage… C'est pas vrai, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Je ne vais pas y assister… Je vais empêcher ce mariage.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges fixa droit dans les yeux de son ami, qui semblait déterminé pour une raison qu'il ignore.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu veux faire… ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Ne va pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec ça toi ! Répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge détourna le regard vers une autre direction, pour fuir celui de son compagnon.

- Renji… ?

Ichigo revint de nouveau près de Renji, lui agrippa rudement le shihakusho tout en le poussant contre le mur.

- Ne te fou pas de moi, ajouta-t-il glacialement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre qu'elle se marie avec lui ? Hein ? T'es qui pour elle, Ichigo ? Tu n'es rien qu'un ami… rien d'autre. T'es le type avec qui elle aime bien parler, rigoler, pleurer… Et en tant que tel, tu devrais savoir accepter les décisions que tes proches prennent, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme.

Le sang du shinigami remplaçant bouillonnait d'incompréhension, et d'impatience. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti lui racontait ?

- Renji… je te demande si tu es d'accord avec ça, redemanda-t-il en serrant sa prise.

- Tu me soules à faire ton justicier… Ferme-la Ichi-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le poing d'Ichigo le percuta violemment dans la mâchoire, avant de le propulser à quelques mètres. Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, le rouquin avait pris le dessus en se mettant à califourchon sur son torse.

- Ca ne te fait rien… Ca ne te fait rien de savoir qu'elle va se marier avec son frère ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Renji regardait son camarade avec toute la haine qu'il détenait. Il serrait ses poings de toutes ses forces et ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher.

- Un mariage arrangé ? Pour qu'elle puisse garder son nom de famille ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu crois qu'parce que c'est Byakuya, je vais la fermer ? Tu imagines qu'comme c'est son frère je serai sage ? Tu penses qu'comme c'est ton capitaine je ne vais rien faire ? Ne me parle pas d'amitié… Ca ne te fais absolument rien hein… qu'elle soit avec lui, affirma Ichigo.

Il marqua une pause durant lequel il scruta une quelconque réaction qui se déchiffrait sur le visage de son homologue. Soudain, il sourit machiavéliquement.

- Tu n'en a rien à foutre qu'il puisse se taper Rukia autant de fois qu'il le veuille après le-

- TA GUEULE ICHIGO ! Hurla Renji en se ruant sur le rouquin.

Le shinigami remplaçant s'empara des poings de son homologue pour éviter de se faire frapper au visage, étant donné celui-ci avait inversé les rôles.

- Dégage Renji ! C'est toi qui était d'accord avec tout ça donc ne me prend pas la tête ! S'exclama-t-il en en essayant de se dégager de son emprise. Il y a quelques instants tu ne voyais aucuns inconvénients non ?! Donc casse-toi !

Renji recula au fur et à mesure que la pression d'Ichigo le repoussait. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et inclina sa tête vers le sol. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage, en les glissants dans ses cheveux jusque dans son cou, tout en expirant profondément.

- Bien sûr que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Mais…

_Mais Rukia…_

_Flashback…_

- Parle ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à faire des vas et viens la...

La petite shinigami s'arrêta en face de son ami d'enfance qui était calmement assis, et commença à se tripoter nerveusement les doigts.

- Renji… je… je dois te dire un truc vraiment important, déclara-t-elle d'un ton tremblant.

- Rukia, dit simplement le jeune homme, voyant que celle-ci était vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je veux que tu me laisses finir. D'accord ?

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête en appréhendant la « terrible » nouvelle qui allait lui faire face.

- Je vais… me… marier.

Renji n'assimila pas immédiatement les informations comme à son habitude. Il l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes qui paressèrent une éternité aux yeux de Rukia. Elle attendait une réaction, qu'importe violente ou non. Mais tout ce que celui-ci trouva à faire, c'est d'éclater de rire devant elle.

- Ahahahah ! Rukia ! Tu m'as bien eu ! Aaah… te marier… avec qui ? Hanataro ? Demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Renji…

- Je savais bien que c'était lui ! Ça fait un bon moment qu'il a des vues sur toi !

- Renji…

- Mais un mariage comme même ! T'es allé loin pour faire une –

- RENJI ! Hurla Rukia. JE NE PLAISANTE PAS ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS A TOUT PRENDRE A LA LEGERE COMME CA !

Rukia se sentait à bout de nerf en moins d'une minute de conversation. Elle dû faire un effort surhumain pour reprendre contrôle sur ses émotions, tout en évitant d'hausser ton sur son ami.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

Renji écarquilla ses yeux petit à petit, et ouvrit légèrement ses lèvres de surprise. Le ton qu'elle avait employé ne se voulait ni réconfortant, ni même amicale. C'était froid et sec, tout comme le frisson qui lui parcourra son échine. Il reçut comme un poids sur le cœur, mais cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il allait endurer lors de l'annonce du futur marié.

- T'es… sérieuse ?

Rukia lui lança un regard blasé par son manque d'écoute et soupira doucement.

- Oui Renji.

Les réponses courtes que lui adressait la petite brune étaient d'autant plus blessantes et inconvenantes à son égard. Pourquoi était-elle si froide avec lui ?

- Rukia je…

- Je t'avais dit de me laisser finir.

- Oh… excuse-moi...

- C'est un mariage arrangé que ma famille a organisé… il y a un an de ça. C'est leur choix et pour leur éviter tout problème quel que soit-il, j'ai accepté sans hésiter. Il aura lieu dans trois semaines mais d'ici là, je serai dans le monde réel en mission. C'est tout ce que je tenais à te dire, déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée du bureau.

- « C'est tout » ? C'est comme ça que… tu m'annonces que tu vas finir avec un gars dont j'ignore toujours le nom ?! S'exclama l'homme aux cheveux rouge en se levant pour retenir le poignet de celle-ci.

- Evitons les détails… Renji, répondit-elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

- Dis-moi c'est qui ! S'écria-t-il en la faisant tourner face à lui.

Celle-ci détourna son regard vers une autre direction, et après longue hésitation, murmura les trois syllabes qui lui déchirèrent le cœur. Renji lâcha instantanément le poignet de la jeune fille et fut pris de vertige. Il s'appuya sur son bureau et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ce n'est pas vrai ? Elle essayait de l'embobiner c'est ça ? Mais lorsqu'il remarqua que Rukia arborait un visage triste et complétement déboussolé, il comprit que cette situation n'était pas plaisante pour elle aussi.

- Y'a un compromis non ?! Je sais qu'on peut trouver quelque chose, répliqua-t-il en espérant trouver une quelconque solution. Dis-moi Rukia ! Tu ne vas pas te marier avec… _lui_…

- Nii-sama m'avait dit que je pouvais me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il puisse par la suite en parler avec les anciens du manoir… mais…

- Marie-toi avec moi.

Elle se mit à fixer droit dans les yeux de Renji qui semblaient si déterminés et résolus plus qu'autre chose.

- Je veux dire… si c'est la seule solution… je veux bien me marier avec toi… c'est déjà mieux que, hésita-t-il avant de prendre les mains de Rukia dans les tiennes. Rukia je… on ne sera pas obligé de se comporter comme un couple marié… on sera juste des amis « mariés »…

La brune sourit face à ce plan qui devait surement être sérieux aux yeux du lieutenant. Elle souleva sa main et caressa lentement sa joue droite.

- Merci Renji mais… tu sais comment est ma famille, tu sais quel rang j'appartiens maintenant… Ils ne voudront jamais, pas parce que tu n'es pas un noble, enfin si en partie mais plutôt… parce qu'ils sauront que c'est une mise en scène et que les sentiments n'y sont pas...

Après avoir entendu ses derniers mots, le cœur de Renji s'était désagréablement pressé de douleur. Il en grimaça presque.

- C'est trop risqué, finit-elle en fixant le sol.

- Oh… ok, dit-il simplement avant de lâcher la deuxième main de Rukia.

Il recula et s'appuya contre son bureau, pendant que celle-ci se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

- Et puis Abarai Rukia… ça sonne faux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avant de refermer la porte.

Puis, ce fut le silence complet. A cet instant il souriait, pas parce qu'il était triste ou désespéré, bien qu'il l'était au plus profond de lui-même et qu'il refusait de se l'avouer, mais parce qu'il devait répondre au sourire de Rukia par politesse, pour ne pas paraitre grincheux ou rancunier. Toujours les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, il lâcha un long soupir, croisa fermement ses bras sur son torse, et finit par contempler le plafond avec intensité.

-_ Ça sonne faux… A-t-elle dit…  
_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvv  
_

- C'est ton dernier mot ? Questionna le rouquin.

- Oui.

- Que je ne vois pas t'approprier un quelconque mérite quand j'aurai empêché seul ce foutoir.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui va le mettre… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec quiconque au Seireitei, que ce soit Rukia, mon capitaine ou les nobles. Je vis ici je te rappelle. Je n'ai nulle part où aller si l'on m'exclut contrairement à toi, déclara celui-ci en dévisageant Ichigo.

- C'est ça, dit simplement le jeune homme en remettant sa capuche. 22h tu m'as dit ?

- Ouais, répliqua-t-il d'un ton blasé. Ne mets pas mon nom Ichigo… J'te préviens.

- Arrête de faire ta chochotte… Merci pour la chambre !

Le ryoka utilisa son shunpo pour atteindre les locaux de la sixième division plus rapidement, sa cape le rendant certes indétectable, mais pas invisible aux yeux de tous. Après s'être introduit discrètement par l'une des fenêtres des appartements des shinigami, il glissa la porte et entra à pas de velours dans la chambre de Renji. Sa chambre était basique et étrangement bien rangé. Il déplia le futon qui était soigneusement replié dans un recoin de la pièce et s'allongea dessus, cape toujours sur le dos. Il lui restait quatre heures avant l'arrivée présumée de Rukia, il avait donc largement le temps de se reposer. Commençant à fixer le blanc immaculé du plafond de la chambre, il s'engouffra dans ses pensées les plus profondes. Le sommeil le gagnant petit à petit, ses yeux se fermèrent sous la pression de ses lourdes paupières.

[…]

Volant de toit en toit, le rouquin arriva dangereusement dans les locaux du clan Kuchiki. Après être entré par effraction sans que personne ne l'ait repéré, il s'infiltra par la fenêtre d'une des pièces du manoir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans une petite pièce vide, face à une porte coulissante. Il ouvrit celle-ci et fut de nouveau devant l'une de ces portes, et ainsi de suite. Après avoir coulissé près de cinq portes à l'intervalle, il fut face à un futon prune et rose avec un petit doudou « Chappy le Lapin » près du coussin. Devinant le propriétaire de ce lit, il sourit triomphalement, et remercia Dieu de ne pas être tombé sur une personne banale. Il savait que c'était ce chemin et pas un autre. Instinct masculin en ébullition ? Ou simple coup de chance ?

Il s'immobilisa devant la fenêtre, et contempla les quelques personnes à l'extérieur qui s'activaient à la finalisation des préparatifs de demain. De grandes torches avaient été placées tout autour des murs du manoir, de manière à permettre un travail de nuit plus qu'indispensable. De là, il aperçut toutes les installations ainsi que les décorations qui étaient censées servir pour le grand jour. Il soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Quoi qu'il fasse, il venait de comprendre que ce ne serai pas une mince affaire.

- Q-qu' est-ce que… tu fais… ici…

Après avoir entendu le son de sa voix, le shinigami remplaçant se retourna instantanément. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il remarqua avec surprise que Rukia portait la même robe de soirée noire, ses talons accrochés à ses doigts. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la couleur, ou l'habit en lui-même c'est juste que la devanture laissant légèrement apparaitre sa petite poitrine ainsi que l'une de ses courtes jambes jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa cuisse, n'était certainement pas coutume.

- Ruk-

- Ferme-la ! Murmura fortement celle-ci en se retournant pour coulisser sa porte.

A ce moment, reprenant son souffle pour pouvoir répondre, il faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il remarqua avec effroi que la coupe de la robe ne s'arrêtait qu'à l'extrémis de la courbe de ses hanches. Son dos pale et crémeux était complètement dénudé…

- Je t'ai posé une question.

Après une fixation intense dans laquelle ses pensées étaient voué à l'habillement de Rukia, il déglutit difficilement et se mit enfin à regarder droit dans ses yeux bleus nuit, tout en reprenant peu à peu son sérieux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- On ne répond pas une question par une question, répondit la jeune femme froidement.

- On ne pose pas des questions idiotes quand on n'est pas capable de s'exprimer comme quelqu'un de normal.

Rukia fronça ses sourcils et croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ichigo… je ne suis pas d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui.

- Ca tombe bien, on est deux, déclara le rouquin d'un ton nonchalant.

- Je vais chercher les gardes, dit-elle en se retournant vers la porte.

Le jeune shinigami courut en sa direction et attrapa ferment les poignets de Rukia.

- Tu fais quoi là ? Tu joues à quoi depuis tout à l'heure ! Tu te comportes comme une gamine donc ne me fait pas passer pour le crétin dans l'histoire !

- Quoi ?! Parce que c'est moi la crétine ! T'es même pas fichu d'expliquer pourquoi t'es là or que tu n'étais pas censé être ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « interdit d'accès à la Soul Society pour une courte période » ?! Abruti ! S'exclama-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

- Ferme-la ! Si tu n'étais pas partie comme une voleuse je ne serai peut-être pas ici ! S'écria-t-il en serrant sa prise.

- Tu me soules ! Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie d'abord !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Tu crois que c'est une vie qui t'attend ?! Un mariage forcé avec son… frère bordel de merde ! Tu vas te marier avec ton frère ! Ton « Nii-sama » à la con même pas foutu de trouver une solution pour te sortir de la !

- N'insulte pas Nii-sama Ichigo !

- Je l'insulte si je veux ! Tu ne dois pas te marier avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'on t'oblige ! C'est ton droit de refuser sinon où irai le monde bon sang ! T'es pas aussi stupide que ça Rukia !

- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie ! Ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais quoi que ce soit ! C'est mon choix et je ne le changerai pour rien au monde ! Donc va-t'en !

Ichigo lâcha à la seconde près les poignets de la brune et recula tout en soupirant d'exaspération. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux roux avant de se diriger de nouveau d'un pas rapide vers Rukia. Il la plaqua au mur et posa violement son poings prés de sa tête.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai la haine contre toi.

La petite shinigami émit un hoquet de surprise avant de détourner le regard vers une autre direction car celui du roux était tout simplement trop lourd à supporter. Tant de sentiments se mélangeaient dans ses yeux que ça lui faisait presque peur.

- Je vais me marier avec Nii-sama que ça te plaise… ou non. C'est mon devoir de membre de la famille Kuchiki.

- Noble ou pas, si tu n'oses pas t'opposer à eux… Je le ferai pour toi pour que tu puisses ouvrir les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas… besoin de toi.

***RUKIA !***

Les deux shinigami détournèrent leur regard en direction de la porte coulissante, d'où la voix provenait. Quelqu'un s'approchait dangereusement, ce qu'Ichigo comprit en s'éloignant lentement de Rukia tout en remettant sa capuche en place pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- Tu verras Rukia… ce que je suis capable de faire, dit-il avant de jeter un dernier regard à la future mariée, en sautant de l'entrebâillement.

- Rukia ! Répond quand on t'appelle comme même ! S'écria Hinamori en glissant la porte avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Elle chercha du regard son amie, puis l'aperçut finalement sur sa droite appuyée contre le mur. Elle alla à sa rencontre, et remarqua qu'il y avait un problème... Rukia ne bougeait pas. Elle était comme tétanisée, bloquée dans cette position, les yeux légèrement écarquillés d'angoisse.

- Rukia ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sortir la jeune femme de ses songes en sursautant.

Après quelques secondes d'inaction, elle se força à sourire et acquiesça de la tête.

- T'es sure ? On dirait que t'as vu le diable en personne…

Rukia fut de nouveau frigorifiée devant la remarque de son amie, mais décida de ne rien faire paraitre.

- Hum hum, fit-elle en secouant sa tête. Ce n'est rien…

- Ah… Bon j'étais venue te prévenir que je viendrais à 8h ici avec les filles et les servantes. Tache d'être au moins lavée…

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Et va te coucher ! Même si je sais que tu ne risques pas de dormir, vaut mieux prendre un maximum de force ok ? Déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Momo ! Attend…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu ne… Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ce soir s'il te plait…

- Hein ? Fit-elle. Encore ? On n'a fait que ça depuis une semaine ! T'as peur du noir ou quoi ?

- Je n'en aurai plus l'occasion dans très peu de temps… s'il te plait…

- Huum… d'accord. Rah t'es chiante ! Je devrais me lever encore plus tôt pour aller chercher toutes mes affaires…

- Merci Momo.

- Allez allez ! Déshabille-toi ! Démaquille-toi ! Pyjama et dodo ! Répliqua-t-elle en dézippant sa robe bleue ciel.

Rukia fit de même et effectua sa toilette avant d'enfiler son pyjama. Elle installa un futon vert pomme sortit fraichement du placard près du tien, et s'engouffra dans son lit. Momo étant encore dans la salle de bain, elle était donc seule dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna dans tous les sens possibles dans ses couvertures, mais rien n'y faisait… cet imbécile avait gâché son envie de dormir. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui était encrée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi autant d'acharnement ? C'était sa vie après tout ! Si elle avait envie la gach- non ce n'était pas du gâchis… Voilà qu'elle se mettait à penser comme lui. C'était une chose autant bien pour elle, que pour les membres de sa famille. Elle s'était préparée à ce genre de compromis dès son entrée dans le clan Kuchiki. Elle était résolue, prête pour se lier avec l'homme qu'elle admire le plus au monde pour faire honneur à son entourage. Ichigo était bien gentille à s'inquiéter pour elle, mais elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Et celle-ci était irrévocable.

- Tu dors ?

- Si je dormais… comment t'aurai-je répondu idiote ?

- Comme tu ne dors pas tu m'as bien répondu ! Et puis dors ! C'est un ordre de l'organisatrice du mariage ! Affirma-t-elle en secouant lentement l'épaule de Rukia.

- Hai, hai Hinamori-fukutaicho.

- J'aime quand tu es docile comme ça. Bonne nuit Kuchiki Byakuya Rukia.

Rukia soupira d'exaspération, sous les le secouement plus violent de Momo.

- J'ai dit bonne nuit Kuchiki Byakuya Rukia !

- Ouaaais… bonne nuit ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

Les deux amis gloussèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le silence ne s'installe de nouveau dans la pièce. Quelques minutes après, Rukia pouvait entendre la respiration profonde et lente de Momo qui s'était endormie sans difficulté. Contrairement à celle-ci, son cas était beaucoup plus problématique. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait ses paupières, le visage d'Ichigo lui apparaissait devant ses yeux. Sa voix résonnait encore dans son crâne et sa prise pouvait encore se sentir autour de ses poignets. Comment en si peu de temps, une personne pouvait autant vous bouleverser l'esprit. Elle soupira une énième fois et se força à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sommeil. Demain était le jour J, elle ne devait pas avoir une tête de morte vivante renversée par un camion sur une autoroute, non. Elle devrait tout faire pour paraitre la plus belle femme de la Soul Society… C'était SON jour après tout.

[…]

- T-tu… tu es…, bégaya Hinamori en versant quelques larmes.

- Momo, dit Rukia d'un ton lassé.

- Tu es la plus belle chose que j'aurai jamais vu avant mon mariage !

- C'n'est pas vrai…

- Tu es si belle Rukia ! J'en ai même des frissons ! Déclara Isane en fixant la petite shinigami.

- Tourne toi pour voir, quémanda Yoruichi debout près d'elle.

Les trois servantes chargées d'habiller Rukia s'écartèrent pour la laisser tourner sur elle-même. Son long Kimono blanc, aux motifs et aux bordures bordeaux et dorés, s'envola au rythme du mouvement. Après trois petits tours, elle s'arrêta en face des jeunes femmes de l'association qui semblaient, toutes sans exceptions, émerveillées par sa stature. Certaines soupirèrent de joie pendant que d'autre poussèrent des cris d'excitation. Elle sourit face à ces différents comportements, et s'assit sur son bureau.

- S'il ne meurt pas ne te voyant… c'est qu'il y a un problème, déclara Rangiku le plus simplement du monde.

- S'il meurt, avec qui elle se mariera ?! S'écria Momo.

- A ce moment-là ? Tous les hommes du Seireitei voudront sa peau voyons !

- Alors prête Kuchiki-san ? Demanda Unohana toujours le sourire aux lèvres, en posant ses mains de part et d'autre des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Je crois…

- C'est un tournant très important dans ta vie. Il faut que tu le sois Kuchiki-san.

- Hum, fit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête.

- Vous toutes ! Il va être l'heure donc je vous demanderai de rejoindre vos places réservées ! S'éxclama Momo en tapant des mains. Allez allez ! Dites au revoir à Rukia que vous ne verrez pas avant qu'elle ne soit mariée !

Toutes les femmes de l'_AFS _saluèrent chaleureusement Rukia, l'encourageant, et lui faisant même quelques embrassades. Ceci lui réchauffa fortement le cœur qui était criblé d'angoisse depuis ces derniers jours. Elle soupira une énième fois, et se retourna face à la lieutenante qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde…

- Je le sais…

- Je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Après tu le sais… la cérémonie est privée… Ne t'évanouis pas surtout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Hinamori s'avança vers Rukia légèrement intriguée, et délicatement, l'enlaça pendant une longue minute de silence.

- J-j'ai peur…

- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, répondit-elle en passant légèrement ses deux mais sur les joues de Rukia. C'est à moi de dire ne t'inquiète pas, car tout se passera bien. D'accord ?

- Oui…

- Allez, on y va.

Rukia suivit docilement sa meilleure amie en kimono blanc et à motif rose, dans les longs couloirs de sa maisonnée. Jamais ce chemin n'avait paru aussi oppressant auparavant. Son cœur battait anormalement vite et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement. Elle essaya d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément pour se calmer, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Sa gorge se noua lorsqu'elle comprit que derrière cette porte se trouvait son « avenir ».

Arrivées à destination, Momo souffla un petit coup comme pour se donner du courage, et coulissa la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Devant elles se trouvaient un jeune homme de dos, habillé d'un long kimono blanc aux bordures et aux motifs argentés, et deux vieilles femmes d'un certain âge habillé eux aussi d'un kimono blanc à variantes broderies.

- Bonne chance ma petite Rukia, dit-elle en caressant le dos de la brune, avant de la laisser seule en arrière.

Momo s'avança vers les deux doyennes du clan, s'inclina poliment, et alla rejoindre le reste des invités qui se trouvaient à gauche bien plus loin de l'endroit où avait lieu la cérémonie. Nani et Nene s'approchèrent de la jeune femme, les yeux complétement écarquillés.

- Tu es ravissante… Rukia…

- M-merci Nene-sama.

- C'est vrai qu'elles ont fait un incroyable travaille je dois le reconnaitre… La décoration aussi a largement dépassé mes espérances. Je suis très fière d'elles.

- Hum, fit simplement Rukia en souriant.

- Bien il est temps… Rukia.

- Oui Nani-sama, répondit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de rejoindre son époux à sa gauche.

Dès qu'il vit du coin de l'œil sa future épouse, le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux de stupeur. Son maquillage était léger mais parfait. Son kimono cousu sur mesure lui allait à merveille, et les bijoux qui ornaient sa chevelure brune étaient d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Non, elle était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle.

- Rukia, murmura-t-il.

- O-oui Nii-sama ? Demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ses iris gris.

Soudainement, elle fut totalement figée. Byakuya était si élégant dans son kimono qu'elle en resta bouche bée. Elle voulut détourner son regard car étrangement, il détenait le même que celui du diner.

- C'est « Byakuya-sama » maintenant, déclara-t-il en fixant de nouveau les deux lignés de noble qui leur faisaient face.

Celle-ci continuait de le fixer, et se mit légèrement à rougir. Elle se gifla mentalement pour paraitre aussi pathétique avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui répondre.

- Oui Byakuya-sama.

- Allons-y.

Rukia marcha aux côtés du capitaine d'un pas lent mais sûre. Un magnifique parquet avait été installé au sol sur quelques parcelles du jardin. Sur celui-ci se trouvait toutes les nobles familles conviées au mariage. Ils étaient tous assis respectueusement à genoux sur de petits cousins en soie, et placées sur deux colonnes qui laissaient entrevoir une allée spécialement pour les jeunes mariés. Ceux-ci avaient tous sans exception la tête légèrement inclinée vers le sol, ainsi que les yeux fermés ou mi-clos. Dans un silence religieux, seuls les pas du couple faisaient office de cohue au début de cette solennité. Rukia releva la tête un instant et aperçut qu'en fin de parcours se trouvait le maitre de la cérémonie.

_Bientôt… Encore quelques secondes…_

Son stress était à son paroxysme, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Momo lui avait dit de ne pas s'évanouir. La pression et l'irrégularité des battements de son cœur en disaient long sur sa situation. Elle observa la vingtaine de nobles qui s'étaient déplacés spécialement pour son union, et fut surprise de voir Yoruichi à quelques mètres d'elle. La féline souleva discrètement sa tête et leva son pouce en sa direction tout en souriant. Celle-ci répondit à son sourire par un léger hochement de tête, avant de se remettre à fixer le bout du parcours.

_Plus que quelques mètres…_

Elle se sentait légèrement chanceler, ce que Byakuya remarqua à la seconde près. Il attrapa délicatement le bras de celle-ci tout en continuant sa marche toujours aussi élégamment.

- Ni…Byakuya-sama…

- Ne nous fait pas honte… Rukia, chuchota-t-il en retour.

- Pardonnez-moi, susurra-t-elle en regardant de nouveau droit devant elle.

_Si près du but…_

Soudain, Rukia s'arrêta net ce qui éveilla vivement la curiosité de Byakuya. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à celle-ci, et vit que son visage se décomposait à une vitesse invraisemblable. Quelques peu déboussolé, il se mit à fixer ce qui devait être l'origine de son désarroi…

Elle cherchait du regard un moindre indice de _sa _présence. Elle n'était pas folle, elle l'avait ressenti. Il était si près d'ici, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le localiser. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour pouvoir identifier un quelconque reste de reatsu, mais le stress du mariage et de sa subite venue perturbaient ses sens. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ses menaces ?!

_« Tu verras Rukia… Ce que je suis capable de faire »_

_Bleach OST – Requiem For The Lost Ones_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle le repéra enfin… Il était à une quinzaines de mètres à droite d'elle, sur l'une des toitures des bâtiments cernant le manoir. Malgré la distance, ils entamèrent une œillade extrêmement intense. Rukia était perturbée jusqu'au plus profond de son âme tandis que lui semblait… inexpressif. Elle ne savait pas s'il l'éprouvait de la colère pour ne pas l'avoir écouter, ou du chagrin vis-à-vis de la dispute assez violente de la veille. Quelques secondes après, elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'il était vêtu de son bankai… Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ? Là était la question qui lui rongeait de l'intérieur à une vitesse faramineuse. Sa respiration s'accélérait tandis qu'elle supposait des possibilités plus improbables les unes que les autres. Elle se voilait la face. Elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire…

_Lentement…_

Il souleva Tensa Zangetsu et pointa sa lame pile face au couple marié. Rukia sentit des spasmes de plus en plus violents l'envahir mais décida de ne pas rompre le contact visuel malgré la douleur.

_Le mouvement plein d'assurance…_

Il prit un grand élan en courbant au maximum son dos en arrière, un reatsu noir à variante rouge jaillissant en grande quantité sur sa lame, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Rukia.

_Il murmura…_

Cinq syllabes qui avaient été clairement lisibles sur ses lèvres. Elle serra le kimono de Byakuya de sa main droite et commença à trembler de plus en plus fort.

_Elle observa…_

La gigantesque attaque atterrir peu à peu sur la pelouse parfaitement entretenue spécialement pour ce jour par une partie des shinigami de la sixième division.

_Elle vit…_

Le sol se désagréger en miette au contact de cette masse noir qui détruit toute la décoration florale en un instant. Celle-ci se dirigeait en pleine vitesse vers le parquet récemment installé, où toutes les personnes importantes conviées à la cérémonie se trouvaient. Par « chance », le Gestuga Tensho du rouquin frôla à peine le maitre qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de l'allée en bois, mais qui fut tout de même propulsé en avant à cause de la force de l'impact.

_Elle examina…_

Au mini mètre près comme la source ténébreuse engouffra tout sur son passage, tout en masquant les beaux rayons de soleil qui voulaient égailler cette journée. Son reatsu s'agrandit de plus en plus, engloutissant chaque parcelle de terre dont il eut contact.

_Elle scruta…_

L'attaque lancée à vive allure qui après avoir détruit une bonne partie du jardin, se dirigeait activement vers tous les shinigami à sa gauche, proche ou non, invités pour célébrer cette union.

_Aveuglée…_

Par la poussière terrestre et les débris divers comme les décorations ou encore les galets du jardin, la jeune Kuchiki se couvrit le visage à l'aide des longues manches de son kimono et s'accroupi près de Byakuya.

_Prise de terreur…_

Lorsqu'elle entendit des cris poussés par des individus possiblement en détresse, elle se mit à chercher du regard une quelconque visibilité pour s'informer de l'état de santé de ses invités. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est un nuage de détritus et de particule qui l'obstruait la vue.

_Tremblante et traumatisée…_

Elle se leva difficilement et tourna son regard vers sa droite. _Il était là_, mine de rien, zanpakuto en main. Elle dévisagea le rouquin avec tant de haine et de fureur, que ses dents se serrèrent de rage. Ses yeux se mirent à picoter…

- ATTRAPER LE ! Hurla Toshiro en sortant du nuage de poussière en direction d'Ichigo, Hyorinmaru en main.

- HAII ! S'écrièrent en retour des shinigami volontaires, particulièrement offensés par une telle tournure.

Ichigo remit sa capuche et s'évapora à la seconde d'après.

Elle s'avachit sur le sol et griffa lentement celui-ci avec tant de force, qu'elle faillit se casser les ongles à plusieurs reprises.

Ses yeux lui picotaient de plus en plus à cause de la masse poussiéreuse beaucoup plus présente et dense à ras du sol.

Oui c'est ça… C'est la poussière. C'est la poussière qui lui picotait les yeux…

_C'est ce qu'elle se disait…_

**Note II : **Voilà un EPIC mariage tout cassé et tout gâché par notre cher et tendre rouquin préféré ! J'espère réellement voir vos impressions ! Je vous invite de même à lire mon autre fiction si vous avez le temps, elle se nomme "L'homme qui valait 550 millions de yens".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Ma peine c'est ta faute… Ta faute c'est ma peine

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo évidemment !

**Note I : **Voilà, dernier chapitre d'avance ! Maintenant je suis en cours d'écriture pour le 6ème ! Donc ça veut dire que vous allez patienter héhé è_è

Grand merci à .fukutaicho, ophelie.r, CassiopeeW, Lisou Aure, Phantom Claire, et saphir sans qui je n'aurai pas le courage de retravailler mes chapitres ! Il suffit de quelques lettres sur le clavier pour m'encourager :D

_Quelques instants plus tot…_

Momo, le regard complètement anxieux, scrutait la foule d'invité s'éparpiller dans le périmètre délimité qui séparait le jardin du clan Kuchiki en deux parties distinctes, spécialement pour la cérémonie. Elle marchait un peu dans tous les sens, en faisant d'incessant vas et viens devant la junte féminine de l'association.

─ Hinamori-san… Peux-tu cesser de t'inquiéter, et prendre place près de nous ? Demanda la capitaine Unohana avec son éternel sourire.

─ Unohana-Taicho ! Rangiku est introuvable ! Le_ STAFF _n'est pas au complet du tout d'après Nanao ! Et ! Et… YACHIRU POSE MOI CET AMUSE-BOUCHE !

─ Mais moi j'ai faim ! S'écria la jeune vice-capitaine en faisant la mou.

─ TU NE MANGERAS PAS !

─ C'est moi qui ai fait le menu ! C'est mon droit !

─ REENNJIII ! S'égosilla une voix féminine.

La brune se retourna en direction de ce cri strident provenant d'une voix familière, monstrueusement enragée. Nanao agrippa fermement le smoking de l'homme à la chevelure flamboyante, et planta son regard haineux encadré par ses lunettes.

─ Abarai… Renji, cracha-t-elle en serrant ses dents.

─ Nanao-san ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Eh puis merde ! C'est ta tenue qui m'a retardé comme ça ! T'as déjà essayé de mettre une cravate toi ! Hein ?! Bah non parce que t'es une fille !

Sur le coup, la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait arracher sa bouche du reste de son visage pour avoir proféré une telle insulte, ou si elle devait le laisser divaguer dans ses affirmations machistes et ensuite, le faire regretter lorsque la réception prendra fin.

─ Je… suis une… fille ? Qui ne sait pas faire de cravate ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en essayant de se contenir.

─ Bah ouais ! !

Elle se mit légèrement à trembler de tout son corps et serra ses poings de toutes ses forces, sous les yeux craintifs du jeune homme.

─ Je vais te-

─ Je t'en prie Nanao-san ! Yumichika et les autres ont déjà presque fini les préparations… disons qu'il pourra se rattraper pour le rangement… hein… ? Dit Momo en prenant la jeune femme par son épaule.

─ Hey ! Ce sont les simples shinigami de la sixième division qui étaient censés faire ça ! HEY ! Je vous parle !

L'organisatrice principale du mariage fit assoir la brune à lunette tel un enfant, et soupira d'exaspération.

─ Désolée Hinamori… c'était plus fort que moi, affirma-t-elle en se massant les tempes.

─ Ce n'est rien. Donc reprenons… un, deux, trois… cinq… Rangiku ? Fit-elle à haute voix en comptant les membres de l'_AFS_ sur ses doigts. Mais où est-elle passée bon sang ?!

─ Mooomooo ! S'exclama une voix suave et enjôleuse. Tu me cherchaiiis ! Petite coquine !

La petite brune se retourna face à la blonde vénitienne qui titubait de gauche à droite. Dieu merci, Ishida et Inoue la tenaient de part et d'autre de son corps pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre.

─ Rangiku ! Comment mais ! Tu es bourrée ma parole ! Le mariage n'a même pas commencé !

─ Nous l'avons retrouvé affalée derrière le comptoir à même le sol, déclara le Quincy en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Je voulais juste prendre un jus de fruit et… Rangiku-san était allongée dans le ponch qu'elle avait précédemment renversé alors nous…, hésita Inoue, le doigt posé sur le creux de ses lèvres.

─ Je dirais plutôt qu'elle se « baignait » dans le ponch, répondit-il en redressant ses lunette. Et puis ce n'est plus une tenue adéquate pour cette cérémonie. Elle empeste l'alcool et votre barman est parti.

─ A poil, finit Inoue sous le regard réprobateur d'Ishida qui pensait que ce détail était inutile à souligner.

─ Qui était le barman !? Hurla l'organisatrice à ses collègues.

Nemu leva timidement la main et répondit le plus calme du monde :

─ Hisagi-san.

─ CE BOURRE DE PREMIERE CLASSE ?!

Nanao pouffa discrètement derrière ses fins doigts, sous les yeux meurtriers de Momo. Elle reprit son sérieux à la seconde près.

─ Tout est fichu…

─ Enfin Hinamori-san… ce n'est pas grave ! Je pourrais tenir le bar si tu penses que c'est une bonne idée, proposa Isane en se levant. Je ne bois pas d'alcool de toute manière…

─ C'est une très bonne initiative, Isane, félicita Unohana. Je pourrai veiller sur les invités sans ton aide, ne t'inquiète pas.

─ Merci… merci beaucoup Isane ! S'il vous plait, posez Rangiku sur sa chaise… je la ferai rentrer dans le manoir pour la dessouler en moins de deux secondes après la cérémonie… qui vient de commencer !

─ Chhhut ! Fit Soi Fon en sortant son regard le plus sévère.

─ Quand est ce qu'on mange ?! Demanda Yachiru en se levant sur sa chaise.

─ Mais je ne suis pas saouul Momo ! Je suis lucide comme ! Comme ! Les seins d'Inoue ! Déclara la lieutenante en posant une main sur la poitrine d'Orihime.

─ Rangiku-san… arrêtez s'il vous-

─ Mais vous allez vous taire ! S'écria un des shinigami de la sixième division. Je comprends pourquoi on nous a éloigné de la cérémonie de la sorte !

─ A qui parlez-vous ? Dois-je vous rappelez que JE suis l'organisatrice du mariage ! Il est donc dans mes fonctions de vous virez d'ici !

─ Je suis dans le mariage de MON Taicho !

─ Momo… je crois que je vais être malade, balbutina Rangiku sous les yeux effarés d'Ishida. Hey… regardez ce feu d'artifice noir qui vient vers nous… tu m'épates Hinamori ! Quels effets spéciaux !

─ De quoi tu-parles espèce de …

Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une masse noire se diriger à toute vitesse vers elle, et le reste des invités. Elle resta figée comme une statue, car elle ne voulait pas croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Sa vie était menacée, mais tout ce qu'elle comprit en cet instant, c'est que tout était gâché. La seconde chose qui lui vint à l'esprit au péril de sa vie fut celle-ci :

─ PROTEGEZ LE BUFFET !

Après avoir crié de toutes ses forces, elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'imminent impacte entre son corps et le reatsu ténébreux, soit dit en passant un peu trop familier à son gout. La honte d'avoir failli à sa précieuse mission était si douloureuse, qu'elle fut mentalement prête à se blesser, quitte à mourir pour laver son péché. Mais il ne fut rien de cela. Constatant que la collision n'avait pas l'air d'avoir lieu, elle ouvrit un œil après l'autre. Ainsi, un bras l'entourant délicatement autour de la taille, elle sentit son corps volé au-dessus du sol. Elle releva lentement la tête, et vit son sauveur qui avait coutume de venir à sa rescousse.

─ Shiro-chan, articula-t-elle difficilement.

Il ne répondit pas à son appel, et continua de s'élancer dans les airs jusqu'à atteindre l'un des toits cernant le manoir. Il déposa adroitement Hinamori, et planta enfin son regard verdâtre dans les yeux larmoyants de la petite brune.

─ Shiro-chan… tout est de-

─ Hinamori, ça suffit. Tu sais autant que moi qui est le responsable dans l'histoire, déclara-t-il de son éternel air froid.

Celle-ci se mit à scruter tous les alentours qui étaient complètement ensevelis sous la poussière terrestre. Elle entendait quelques cris de détresse de shinigami qui demandaient à être secourus, ou qui recherchaient des disparus dans les alentours. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, car elle présumait être en partie fautive. Toutes ses journées acharnées pour préparation du mariage s'envolaient en éclat devant ses yeux. La décoration était totalement détruite, tous ses efforts et sa bonne volonté avec. Priant de son for intérieur pour que le manoir Kuchiki soit irrémédiablement intact, elle sentit la poigne rassurante de Toshiro sur son épaule. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, et ne put réprimer un petit sourire.

─ Shiro-chan je…

Il disparut à la seconde près. Lorsqu'elle le vit réapparaitre, il était dans les airs avec une poignée de shinigami, armé de Hyorinmaru. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la source de ce cataclysme. Celui dont elle craignait auparavant une apparition surprise, qui s'avère s'être réalisée. Cet homme qui venait d'absolument tout anéantir. Ses dents se serrèrent de rage, lorsqu'elle constata qu'il venait de disparaitre en utilisant son shunpo. Elle essaya à l'instant même de le localiser à l'aide de son reatsu, mais il semblait introuvable…

─ Momo-chan !

Interloquée, elle dirigea son regard vers la voix enfantine qui l'avait appelée.

─ Viens voir ! Viens voir ! Insista Yachiru, cachée par la poussière.

Hinamori décida qu'il était temps de descendre pour constater d'elle-même l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle se réceptionna délicatement au sol, marcha à l'aveuglette et d'un pas lent vers les exclamations de Yachiru. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que cette situation ? Des morts ?!

─ Qu'y a-t-il Yachi…

─ Regarde ce qu'a fait « la Trouillarde » !

Lorsque Momo comprit ce qui se passait, une chaleur réconfortante l'envahit dans tout son corps. Elle se sentit si émue qu'elle était sur le point de verser une larme. Le sourire béant aux lèvres, elle s'approcha de l'édit « Trouillarde » et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

─ Inoue… je ne sais pas comment te remercier, déclara-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

─ C-ce n'est rien ! J'ai fait ça pour sauver le peu que je pouvais…

─ C'est beaucoup Trouillarde ! T'as sauvé le mangé de la présidente de l'_AFS_ ! S'écria Yachiru en entrant dans le Santen Kesshun de la rousse.

─ Merci Yachiru-chan, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

─ Dis Momo-chan, je peux manger maintenant ?!

─ C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse depuis tout à l'heure ?! Où sont Unohana-Taicho, Isane, Soi Fon ! Nanao et-

─ Elles vont bien je les ai toutes vues. Par contre je ne sais pas où elles sont, mise à part Unohana-Taicho et Isane qui s'occupent des blessés, dit machinalement Nemu.

─ Bon… je pense que…

Coupée par des cris qui l'interpelèrent un peu plus loin, plus précisément où avait eu lieu la cérémonie, Momo se tut. A cette pensée, elle se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir songé à l'état de Rukia. Elle se précipita vers cette source de cohue, accompagnée par le reste des femmes de l'association. Elles ralentirent le pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des nobles, et écoutèrent un de ceux-ci s'écrier avec conviction et rage sur le meneur du clan Kuchiki.

─ Jamais ! Et c'est toujours la même chose ! La confiance envers cette famille se dégrade de génération en génération !

─ Quel honte ! Honte à vous, honorable famille Kuchiki. J'ai fait le déplacement spécialement pour votre union en me vêtant de mon plus beau kimono ! Transmis de génération en génération ! Cousu avec des matières si rares que l'évocation de leurs noms vous serait totalement inconnue ! Hurla l'une des nobles au bord de l'évanouissement, soutenue par son époux.

─ Si vous ne vouliez pas vous marier Byakuya-dono, vous auriez pu éviter de mettre en place toute cette mascarade !

─ C'est vrai ! S'écrièrent d'autres familles en cœur.

Le jeune homme gardait le silence, et possédait toujours cette façade stoïque malgré la désastreuse situation.

─ Etes-vous vraiment fait pour être chef du clan Kuchiki ? J'en doute fortement !

─ Surveillez vos paroles, Hiruna-san ! S'interposa Nani.

L'édit jeune femme au kimono abimé, détourna son regard d'un air hautain.

─ Ce qu'elle dit est vrai… Nani-san…

La vieille femme tourna sa tête d'une lenteur significative vers celui qui venait d'émettre cet avis. C'était le doyen du clan Kuchiki. Tout le monde fut surpris de le voir afficher un visage assez grave. Le petit chauve se mit en face de Byakuya, qui avait lui-même ouvert ses yeux de stupeur.

─ Es-tu vraiment prêt pour suivre nos impositions, Byakuya ? Aurais-tu été têtu au point de gâcher tes propres engagements, en faisant appel aux services de ce ryoka ? Hein ?!

─ Nous voulons des réponses ! S'écria un noble.

─ C'est inadmissible ! On devrait vous déroger de vos fonctions ! S'exclama une femme à grosse corpulence.

─ Nanbo-san ! Comment osez-vous émettre de telles accusations ?! S'égosilla Nene en tirant sur le kimono du doyen. Je suis toujours de votre avis, mais là ! Je ne vous suis pas du tout !

─ Nene-san soyez lucide ! Faire porter le chapeau à cet Ichi-machin pour ne pas se marier avec sa soi-disant « sœur » ! Ça reste un plan envisageable ! Un meneur de clan ne peut pas-

─ CA SUFFIT !

Tout le monde arrêta ses diverses exclamations, et tourna la tête vers cet ordre d'autant plus provoquant que déplacé. Elle semblait essoufflée, fatiguée à tel point qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses pieds. Sa coiffure, les bijoux qui ornaient sa chevelure, et son kimono semblaient néanmoins intacts.

─ Dieu merci, murmura Hinamori qui connaissait le prix total de l'habillement de la mariée.

─ Rukia ? Qu'est ce qui te prend de crier comme ça ! S'égosilla le doyen qui alla à sa rencontre.

Elle se trouvait un peu plus en retrait, derrière l'imposante stature de Byakuya. Elle essuya une dernière fois son visage à l'aide de sa main, pour ne pas paraitre pathétique aux yeux de l'assistance, et releva la tête.

─ Rukia !

Puis, elle fit la chose la plus choquante qu'un noble puisse s'abaisser à faire.

─ M-m-mais que…

─ PARDONNEZ-MOI ! Hurla-t-elle en ayant les genoux, les mains et le front collés au sol. TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ! CE N'EST PAS DE CELLE DE NII-SAMA !

Byakuya, comme pris d'adrénaline, se dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers la jeune Kuchiki. Il souleva l'un de ses coudes pour la faire assoir sur ses genoux, car cette situation le révoltait au plus haut point.

─ Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un air glacial.

─ Nii-sama, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans la froideur de celui de son frère.

─ Continu, déclara Nanbo-san sans prendre en compte la venue du brun. Rukia, dis-nous la vérité !

─ Je-

─ Arrête ça, cracha Byakuya les dents serrées de rage.

Elle se mit à alterner son regard entre les deux hommes d'un air complétement perdue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire : protéger son frère qui risquait de perdre son statut de meneur, ou se faire lyncher par sa famille ? Le choix était clair pour elle. Elle lança un dernier regard à son frère, et commença sa tirade.

─ C'était mon idée, je ne voulais pas me marier avec Nii-sama car c'était inenvisageable pour moi. J-j'ai donc fait appel à Ichigo pour qu'il puisse intervenir à temps ! Ce n'est pas de la faute de Nii-sama ! C'est moi seule qui ai organisé ce stratagème !

La poigne de Byakuya se fit plus dure, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de faire effet sur la petite brune. Son visage affichait l'essence même de la stupéfaction, devant l'initiative inattendue et révoltante de sa sœur. Pourquoi le protégeait-elle ? Elle était déjà mal vue au point de se faire passer pour une profiteuse aux yeux des autres, donc que lui passait-il par la tête pour aggraver son cas de la sorte ? Elle avait une mine désastreuse, il était donc clair que c'était elle qui en avait le plus empathie dans l'histoire.

─ C'est donc ça, dit le doyen.

─ Je suis profondément scandalisée par de tels propos ! S'exclama une noble.

─ Je vous l'avais dit ! Je l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée cette adoption ! Voilà ou ça nous mène une seconde fois ! Ajouta l'un des vieillards du manoir Kuchiki.

─ Une honte… honte à vous honorable famille Kuchiki…

Rukia semblait complètement abattue. Elle fixait le sol d'un air inexpressif, les deux mains à terre. La poigne ferme de Byakuya était toujours présente, mais elle n'osait relever la tête pour lui faire la remarque. Elle se sentait honteuse de lui avoir menti, comme lui se sentait humilié par son comportement abject. Un pesant silence s'installa, lorsqu'il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir. Les gouttes de pluies tombèrent peu à peu sur l'ensemble des invités, jusqu'à que celles-ci se transformèrent en rafale. Le temps brumeux et sombre s'étalait dans le sinistre paysage.

─ Je n'ai donc pas le choix, déclara Nanbo.

Tout le monde dirigea sa vision vers le petit chauve qui semblait plus sérieux que jamais. Il se mit à fixer droit dans les yeux de Rukia, et annonça d'une voix impassiblement insensible :

─ Tu ne pourras plus faire partie du clan Kuchiki après un tel acte, Rukia.

Personne n'avait complétement assimilé l'information. Tout le monde regardait la scène se dérouler sans ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Byakuya avait légèrement ouvert la bouche, et écarquillé ses yeux de surprise. Il détourna son regard vers la shinigami et vit qu'elle tremblait. Ses yeux semblaient inertes dans tout le sens du terme. Ses doigts étaient encrés dans le sol poisseux et humide. Sa robe s'imbibait de la pluie qui se déversait en corde, mais aussi de la boue provenant des récentes flaques d'eau. Sa coiffure n'était plus, ainsi que son maquillage qui coulait en masse en dessous de ses yeux. L'œillade pétillant de fureur, il s'apprêtait à exclamer son plus grand désaccord au doyen, mais il fut devancé par celui-ci avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

─ Quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses je te préviens Byakuya, ce n'est pas en présence des nobles familles du Seireitei que tu feras ta loi. Ce n'est pas à cause de ton statut qui est déjà sérieusement menacé que tu pourras énoncer une quelconque opposition, affirma-t-il en dévisageant le jeune homme. Kuchiki Rukia n'est plus ! Elle quittera ce manoir sur le champ en n'oubliant pas d'y laisser son statut familial, sa noblesse, et son nom de famille.

De nouveau, un silence lourd plana. Ce fut un choc d'autant plus inattendu pour les nobles, que pour l'_AFS_. Rukia se leva lentement, les mèches de cheveux humides lui cachant une bonne partie du visage. Son dos était légèrement courbé vers l'avant, et ses membres semblaient las. D'un pas monotone, seuls les impacts de pluie sur le sol faisant office d'ambiance, elle se mit à marcher silencieusement en direction du manoir Kuchiki. Tout le monde la dévisageait avec de la pitié pour certains, ou de la colère pour d'autres.

─ Rukia, murmura Momo les larmes aux yeux.

Celle-ci se retourna vers les membres de l'_AFS_ qui affichaient toutes un regard désespéré et larmoyant. Cela n'arrangeait pas les choses pour l'ex Kuchiki qui leur sourit le plus faussement possible. Elle devait tout faire pour ne pas paraitre si touchée, tout en continuant son chemin. Le manoir ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres… soudain, elle comprit, enfin…

_Que ce n'était plus chez elle. _

_Qu'elle n'avait plus aucun droit de se réfugier dans une demeure qui ne l'appartenait plus. _

Ses membres se mirent à trembler plus forts sous le poids de la douleur. Son cœur se déchira, filament par filament, lorsqu'elle conclut qu'elle n'avait plus de nom de famille. Les larmes déjà aux bords du précipice, se déversèrent petit à petit sur son visage de porcelaine. Elles lui brulèrent les joues qui étaient déjà en feu. Elle commençait déjà à suffoquer sur place ne sachant plus où aller. Devait-elle partir maintenant ? Ou regagner le manoir malgré les œillades incessantes de toute l'assistance ?

Elle se sentait perdue, au plus haut point. Il faisait flou, flou à cause des gouttes salées qui l'obstruaient la vue. Elle commençait à tituber de gauche à droite à tel point qu'elle risquait de tomber à chaque seconde. Sa conscience disparut peu à peu, laissant place à un esprit totalement vide de sentiments, ceux-ci étant trop forts pour son petit corps. Elle allait tomber… comme elle était tombée de haut après cette horrible annonce. Puis elle trébucha dans son kimono…

Seconde par seconde, son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. A cet instant, elle repensait à tous ces moments où son adoption semblait la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit arrivée dans toute sa vie, après la mort. Elle avait dû s'adapter aux coutumes de la noblesse, un univers qui ne ressemblait guerre au sien. Cependant, sa persévérance et sa volonté avaient fait d'elle une Kuchiki digne de ce nom, comme son frère l'avait voulu. Il ne lui montrait peut-être aucune affection, mais il était clair qu'il était fière d'elle, heureux qu'elle soit devenue une femme tel qu'Hisana, sans prendre logiquement en compte son tempérament quelques fois nerveux. Et aujourd'hui, tous ces bons moments s'achevaient, plongés dans la noirceur et l'obscurité de ses souvenirs lointains, mais si proches d'elle…

Son cœur lâchait prise tout comme tout le poids de son corps…

_Une milliseconde avant l'impact…_

Elle sentit une prise ferme autour de ses hanches. Relevant difficilement la tête, elle vit Hinamori en face d'elle, les deux mains sur sa bouche. Elle pleurait à chaude larme mais ne faisait aucun bruit. Ce fut à cet unique instant, qu'un tourment violent l'envahit de la tête au pied. C'est à ce moment qu'elle craqua…

Elle poussa un petit cri, juste le temps de prendre une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais. Luttant contre ses poumons pour prendre une grande inspiration, elle essaya de se mettre à marcher au plus vite pour ne pas hurler son affliction devant tous les gens présents. Elle entreprit un pas, mais ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle était à bout de force.

A cet instant, elle essayait toujours de remplir ses poumons pour pouvoir s'exclamer de tout son être, mais elle combattait encore. Ses cordes vocales ne pouvaient plus supporter autant de pression, tandis que sa gorge n'était pas préparée pour expirer ce peu d'air qu'elle détenait. Elle releva la tête, espérant pouvoir mieux respirer, et croisa le regard de la féline qui la tenait jusqu'à présent. Celle-ci toisa Rukia avec surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle essayait de sortir un son de sa bouche sans succès. Son visage étant rempli de larmes, affichait une mine complétement détruite de l'intérieur. Yoruichi devait faire vite, le cri qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser pourrait être assimilé à l'essence même de la souffrance. Utilisant son shunpo, elle arriva au seuil de la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle s'initia dans le manoir, Rukia toujours dans le bras.

A peine que la jeune shinigami comprit qu'elle pouvait enfin se vider, ses poumons s'ouvrir d'un coup, se laissant gonfler d'autant d'air que possible. Elle se détacha de la prise de Yoruichi et se mit à genou. Les deux mains agrippées fermement à son kimono, pas loin sur sa cage thoracique qui la brulait, elle se déchira la voix en poussant un cri épouvantable. Elle fixait le plafond de manière intense, pendant que ses larmes coulaient le long de son cou, pour atteindre le col de son habit. Elle avait déjà pleuré auparavant, pour des futilités comme pour des choses graves, mais au grand jamais ses larmes avaient été aussi douloureuses. Elle reprit sa respiration de bel, comme si elle risquait de mourir étouffée à chaque exclamation.

Momo claqua fermement la porte du manoir, et rejoignit le reste du groupe qui était en légèrement en retrait derrière Rukia. Les jeunes femmes la voyaient de dos mais n'osaient même pas imaginer le sentiment qu'elles éprouveraient si elles la voyaient en face.

Hinamori vit que toutes ses collègues de l'association avaient les larmes aux yeux. Certaines pleuraient même depuis le début mais en silence, seuls les sanglots de Rukia résonnaient dans la pièce. Isane sortit pour se calmer hors de celle-ci, après le regard désapprouvant de son Taicho qui l'invitait à le faire. Inoue essayais d'étouffer ses sanglots à travers une serviette trouvée sur le buffet, sans succès. Rangiku versa une unique larme qu'elle rembarra aussitôt d'un revers de bras, tandis que Nanao faisait tout son possible pour stopper cet écoulement désagréable que lui provoquait cette « poussière dans l'œil ». Yoruichi et Nemu avaient toutes deux la tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas, les bras croisés pour la féline, et les mains jointent pour l'autre. Et pour finir, Yachiru était calmement assise près de Rukia, affichant un regard à la fois grave et triste.

Puis, la lieutenante se lança. Elle avança en direction de la petite brune qui ne cessait d'émettre des petits cris aussi déchirants qu'une lame de katana. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle et posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa mâchoire, pendant que celle-ci releva lentement la tête.

─ Arrête ça, murmura Momo qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer.

Rukia sanglota une nouvelle fois, avant de reprendre sa respiration par la bouche.

─ Comme le puis-je ? Demanda tel dans un chuchotement presque inaudible. Tu sais ce que… je ressens… Momo ? C'est comme recevoir un million d'aiguilles dans le cœur… ne pas pouvoir les enlever car elles sont à l'intérieur… les sentir s'enfoncer plus profondément à chaque respiration…

Elle plongea ses fins doigts dans sa chevelure brune en s'exclamant douloureusement :

─ J'ai mal… j'ai tellement mal… Momo… j'ai mal au cœur… j'ai… mal ! Je n'ai plus de famille ! Je n'ai plus d'identité Momo ! Tu comprends ça !? Hurla-t-elle en s'écorchant les cordes vocales.

Hinamori enleva ses mains des joues de son amie, pour les poser sur sa bouche. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules désormais, elle n'arrivait plus à les contrôler.

─ Momo, Inoue, sortez, déclara froidement Yoruichi.

─ Pardonne-moi Kuchik…, dit Inoue avant de se précipiter vers la sortie pour évacuer toute la tristesse qu'elle contenait.

─ Je reste ! S'exclama Momo en se relevant tout en essuyant son visage avec son kimono.

─ Tu restes, tu te contrôles, c'est clair ?

─ O-oui, répondit-elle d'une voix instable.

Quelques instants après, la petite shinigami s'était plus ou moins calmée, du moins ses cris avaient cessé sans que le tourment ne la quitte. Il ne restait plus que Rangiku, Yachiru, Nemu, et Yoruichi sans compter les deux amies, le reste ayant déserté pour venir au secours des blessés, ou pour rechercher le shinigami à l'origine de ce carnage. Momo lui apportant un confort tactile, avait placé son bras autour de son dos. Yoruichi soupira une bonne fois, et se posta en face des deux brunes légèrement intriguées.

─ Rukia… sèche tes larmes.

Celle-ci s'exécuta en essuyant son visage avec une serviette que la petite fille aux cheveux roses lui avait gentiment donné.

─ Tu vas partir maintenant, déclara la femme aux yeux dorés.

─ Yoruichi-san ! Je te trouve un peu brusque de lui dire ça comme ça ! S'exclama Momo en fronçant les sourcils.

─ Hum… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Rukia ne doit pas rester dans le manoir avec tout le chamboulement qui va secouer toute la Soul Society. Que ce soit les nobles, ou les simples shinigami, elle ne peut se permettre de rester dans un tel environnement tant que tout ne soit pas calmé. Il y aura trop de tension, de haine et j'en passe… Elle va rejoindre le monde réel pendant quelque temps.

─ Et où va-t-elle vivre ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle vivait chez cet… abruti d'Ichi-

─ Momo, dit la voix tremblotante de rage de Rukia.

─ Excuse-moi, rétorqua la brune, ayant compris que ce n'était ni le moment, ni la bonne situation pour souffler ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe de ce prénom.

─ Elle va vivre momentanément chez Inoue. Je lui ai déjà demandé et elle est ravie de pouvoir t'accueillir chez elle. Nemu va vous ouvrir un Senkaimon qui vous ramènera à Karakura dans quelques minutes. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, tu le sais autant que moi.

Rukia inclina légèrement sa tête vers le sol, et acquiesça.

─ T-tu vas partir comme ça ?! S'exclama Hinamori.

─ Tu es sourde ou quoi ? Tu préfères qu'elle reste ici et qu'elle se fasse humilier par tout le monde ? Je te rappelle qu'à ce moment même, tout le Seireitei doit surement être au courant ! Affirma Rangiku d'un ton sévère.

─ Je…

─ Ce n'est rien Momo, ajouta Rukia, la voix cassée. Je reviendrais dans pas longtemps de toute manière…

─ Je suis vraiment désolée ! Pardonne-moi Rukia ! Je n'ai même pas tenu la promesse que je t'avais faite ! J'ai tellement honte de moi ! Déballa-t-elle en enlaçant sa meilleure amie de toutes ses forces, tout en versant quelques larmes.

─ Ce n'est pas ta faute… Momo…

Un léger silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en dévoilant trois silhouettes.

─ Yoruichi-san… nous sommes prêts, annonça Inoue dans l'entrebâillement de l'entrée, accompagnée d'Ishida et de Sado.

─ Très bien. Rukia, dit la féline en posant ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci. Je retarderai autant que possible ta procédure de recherche. Je vais rester avec ton frère pour essayer d'arranger les choses. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire confiance à ton ainé et à moi.

Elle se mit à fixer toute l'assemblée une dernière fois avant de s'attarder sur l'une de ses collègues.

─ Nemu, à toi de jouer.

Après quelques brèves accolades entre les membres de l'_AFS_, les trois compagnons se dirigèrent vers la porte qui leur était si gentiment ouverte. Avant que le passage ne se referme, Rukia se retourna une dernière fois. Son ultime image fut celle de son frère entrant en catastrophe par la porte du manoir. Il semblait en panique, et totalement en colère en même temps. Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent pendant que le passage se fermait peu à peu… ce fut la dernière vision qu'elle mémorisa de ce fiasco.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence, malgré les œillades que se lançaient Inoue, Ishida et Chad. Arrivés en ville, Ishida et Sado raccompagnèrent les deux jeunes filles au domicile de la rousse, avant que le Quincy ne déclare devoir régler une affaire avec un abruti fini. A cette annonce, la petite brune avait involontairement serré ses poings de rage. Inoue, voyant que celle-ci commençait à perdre contrôle sur ses sentiments, l'invita à monter les escaliers qui menaient à son appartement. Elle lui fit une rapide visite, et l'invita à se doucher pour se dévêtir se sa robe de marier, et par la même occasion pour se revigorer. Rukia acquiesça de la tête, et s'introduit dans la salle de bain de la rousse.

Elle se mit en face du miroir, et fixa sa silhouette qui s'y reflétait. Elle était sale, tout simplement. Son visage était quelque peu collant à cause de ses larmes, et des traces de terre étaient visibles sur ses joues. Son magnifique kimono hors de prix était complètement fichu, néanmoins les bijoux qui ornaient sa chevelure étaient intacts. Devant cette vision sinistre d'elle-même, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer, encore. Soudain, Inoue frappa à la porte.

─ Kuchik… mince ! Qu'est-ce que je peux être cruche des fois… ce n'est pas vrai, murmura la rouquine à elle-même de l'autre côté de la porte, mais que Rukia entendit très nettement. Ru… kia-chan, je vais faire les courses ! Je ne pense pas revenir avant une bonne trentaine de minutes ! Je suis vraiment désolée mais je n'avais pas préparé la venue de quelqu'un, donc excuse-moi d'avance !

Rukia inspira et expira plusieurs fois avant de répondre, dans l'optique de se forger une voix stable.

─ Ok ! Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est rien ! C'est à moi de m'excuser de m'imposer ainsi ! Inoue !

─ Non non non ! Kuch… ce n'est pas vrai Inoue ! Baka baka ! Susurra-t-elle, à elle-même. Hum je disais que je suis ravie de t'accueillir chez moi autant de temps que tu le voudras Ru… kia-chan… bon j'y vais ! Et prends bien le temps de détendre !

─ Hum !

Après que Rukia entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, elle fit couler un bain pendant qu'elle se dévêtait de son kimono. Elle plongea son corps douloureux dans l'eau chaude, et sortit un long soupire de ses lèvres. Elle repensa encore à la journée qu'elle avait passée, l'une des pires. Ça avait été une telle catastrophe qu'il est sure que cela sera encrée dans sa mémoire pour l'éternité. Elle plongea complètement sa tête dans l'eau, et hurla de toutes ses forces.

_Tout était fichu…_

Elle se repassait en boucle le jour où son « ancien » frère était venu la récupérer après les cours. L'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie, où elle ne s'appelait plus uniquement Rukia, mais Kuchiki Rukia de la noble famille du Seireitei.

Après un gargouillement de bulle qui s'affaiblissait peu à peu, elle ressortit soudainement sa tête du bain, tout en prenant une grande bouffée d'air, et en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux humidifiés.

─ Merde ! MERDE MERDE MERDE ! MERDE !

─ Kuch… Rukia… chan ? Appela la voix inquiète d'Inoue. Tout va bien ?

─ O-oui désolée ! Tu as fait vite ! S'écria Rukia surprise, pour changer de conversation.

─ Hum… ça fait vingt-cinq minutes que je suis partie… tu devrais sortir ou tu vas attraper froid…

─ O-oui…

─ Je t'ai mis quelques affaires devant la porte, tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir pour les récupérer… je vais faire à manger d'accords ?

─ Merci Inoue…

─ De rien Ku… Rukia-chan !

Après que les pas de la rousse indiquèrent son départ, Rukia sortit de son bain avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette. Elle s'essuya soigneusement le corps, et récupéra les habilles que Inoue lui avait gentiment prêté : il s'agissait d'un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour sa taille représentant des gâteaux « souriants », et d'un bas de jogging gris qui tenait à peine autour de ses hanches. Elle se sentait très à l'aise maintenant. Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son amie qui s'acharnait aux fourneaux dans le côté cuisine du studio. Celle-ci chantonnait une petite chanson, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua la venue de la brune, elle se tut immédiatement. L'heure n'était pas à la bonne humeur.

─ Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

─ Oui je vais bien Inoue. Que prépares-tu ?

─ Des croquettes aux litchis !

Rukia fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil suspect à la mixture dans le bol.

─ Tu mélanges des fruits avec des pommes de terre, et de la viande hachée toi ? Questionna-t-elle d'un air choqué.

─ C'est super bon Rukia-chan ! Tu vas aimer crois-moi !

─ Si tu le dis…

Après avoir mangées l'étrange recette d'Inoue qui était finalement « passable », le reste de la soirée se déroula calmement devant une émission sur les phénomènes de société. Le thème d'aujourd'hui concernait une jeune femme dans la vingtaine qui ne supportait plus son petit ami. Il ne travaillait pas, buvait et fumait beaucoup, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter parce qu'elle l'aimait.

─ Pourquoi reste-t-elle avec lui ! Idiote ! S'exclama Rukia révoltée.

─ K…Rukia-chan, l'amour peut être compliqué parfois. C'est facile à dire mais pas du tout à faire. Quand on aime quelqu'un qui nous fait du mal, même involontairement quand cet amour n'est pas réciproque par exemple… on continu de l'aimer, d'espérer qu'un jour ça changera… qu'un jour cet homme ouvrira les yeux et te chérira comme tu le chérissais…

La shinigami regardait Inoue d'un air curieux. Elle avait presque répondu d'un air mélancolique, comme si ça lui était arrivé.

─ Inoue… Se pourrait-il que-

─ HAN TU AS VU L'HEURE ! Je vais à l'école demain ! Il faut que je dorme ! Bon je vais me mettre en pyjama et tu… n'auras qu'à baisser le son, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai le sommeil lourd, affirma-t-elle en souriant, avant de se lever pour se préparer.

La brune soupira et éteignit la télé. Elle n'allait peut-être ni à l'école le lendemain, ni dormir convenablement ce soir, mais elle devait se reposer… coûte que Coûte.

Le lendemain matin, Inoue partit d'un pas lent vers le lycée, sac scolaire et bentô du diner d'hier soir en main. Elle appréhendait quelque peu de sortir en laissant seule Rukia. S'était-elle effondrée en pleure alors même qu'elle venait à peine de quitter le paillasson ? Elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois si elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait aller à l'école… mais Rukia était catégorique, pas de manque pour une futilité de ce genre. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle « futilité » qu'elle vivait, c'était un rejet familial inattendu pour tous. Alors qu'elle regrettait déjà d'être sortie de sa demeure, elle sentit une prise chaude sur son épaule. Sursautant sur place, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Chad et d'Ishida.

─ Ohayo Sado-kun, Ishida-kun.

─ Inoue-san, comment vas-tu ?

─ Très bien, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de venir à l'école en sachant Rukia seule mais bon…

─ On finit assez tôt aujourd'hui, déclara le colosse.

─ Hum ! Ishida-kun… vous êtes partit voir… hum Kurosaki-kun hier ? Demanda la rousse, prudemment.

Le Quincy émit un grognement mécontent en repensant à la veille, avant de prendre la parole.

─ Mhh oui Inoue-san mais il s'avère que cet abruti de Kurosaki n'était pas là… je suppose qu'il n'était pas encore revenu de la Soul Society, ou qu'il était juste sorti pour fêter son coup…

─ Ok, dit simplement Inoue quelque peu abattue.

─ Il sera surement là aujourd'hui… On a un examen de mathématique, dit Sado en traversant la cour de l'école avec ses acolytes.

Arrivés dans la classe, les yeux de la rousse s'étalèrent sur l'ensemble des bureaux. Aucune trace de son bien-aimé. Elle soupira silencieusement et regagna sa place habituelle. Puis, le cours de la matinée se déroula sans encombre. A l'heure du déjeuner, Orihime étant complétement ailleurs, fixait les fenêtres de la classe qui donnaient sur la grande cour du lycée. Elle avait à peine touché à son bentô, mais comptait le finir ce soir car elle n'aimait pas gâcher la nourriture. Ishida et Chad parlaient de tout et de rien, comprenant la rêverie soudaine de la petite rouquine. Le contrôle avait lieu dans quelques minutes, et la fin de celui-ci indiquait l'achèvement des cours pour aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez elle pour voir l'état de Rukia. Elle savait qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop, peut-être pour rien mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Une personne lambda après un tel choc, ne pouvait pas s'en remettre aussi vite.

Soudain, la porte de la salle glissa laissant apparaitre une chevelure flamboyante, plus que familière. Le Quincy fronça immédiatement les sourcils et posa promptement ses baguettes sur la table. Lui et Ichigo se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes qui paressèrent durées une éternité, avant que le rouquin rompit cette œillade en rejoignant sa table. N'adressant aucun commentaire, ni même un bonjour à quiconque, il s'installa silencieusement à sa place. Inoue se mit à le regarder : il était clair qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis au moins deux jours. D'affreuses poches ternes étaient visibles sur ses yeux qui avaient beaucoup moins d'éclat que d'habitude. Il semblait énervé, perdu, et triste à la fois. Le fait de voir son bien-aimé dans cet état lui fit un poids désagréable sur le cœur : il était totalement mal dans sa peau. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu engager la conversation, elle vit la silhouette d'Ishida et de Chad se diriger d'un pas saccadé vers le roux. Ils se mirent de part et d'autre de sa chaise avant de le forcer à quitter la salle, sous ses exclamations incessantes.

─ TU VAS LA FERMER KUROSAKI ! ON VEUT JUSTE TE PARLER ET COMME JE SAIS QUE T'AURAIS PAS BOUGE TES FESSES DE LA CHAISE ! C'ETAIT LA SEULE SOLUTION !

─ TA GUEULE ISHIDA JE N'AI RIEN À TE DIRE !

─ Kurosaki-kun ! S'exclama Inoue en se levant.

─ Inoue-san reste en dehors de ça ! Répondit Ishida en tirant sur le bras du jeune homme qui trainait presque par terre.

─ On revient tout de suite, dit simplement Sado avant de fermer la porte.

La rousse resta interdite devant la scène qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux. Kurosaki-kun ? Se faire tirer de la sorte ? Allaient-ils le torturer pour qui lui dise la vérité ? Allaient-ils se battre pour donner raison au gagnant ? Tout cela l'inquiétait au plus haut point, et sa curiosité fut plus forte que l'ordre que lui avait donné le Quincy. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle, et se dirigea automatiquement vers le toit. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'entrouvrit légèrement et écouta ce que les hommes se disaient.

─ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre bordel !

─ Ichigo ne le prends pas mal mais Ishida à raison…

─ Sado, il n'a pas besoin de ta remarque pour le savoir ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis Kuchiki-san ?! Ou devrais-je dire « Rukia tout court » ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta cervelle de brute pour foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir aux conséquences ! Elle n'a plus de famille, ils l'ont renié car elle a voulu protéger son frère ! Elle a voulu te protéger toi Dieu seul sait pourquoi !

Puis ce fut le silence complet. Uryū pensait que ses paroles avaient enfin percuté dans l'esprit du jeune homme, mais il se trompait.

─ Je t'ai déjà dit Ishida, mêle toi de tes affaires, déclara le roux en se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Le Quincy s'arma de son arc qu'il pointa pile face au dos d'Ichigo.

─ Non Ishida ! Arrête ! S'écria Sado en s'interposant entre les deux.

─ Sado bouge de là !

─ Quoi ? Tu veux te battre, Ishida ? Demanda le rouquin en se retournant.

─ ARRETEZ !

Tous les hommes se retournèrent vers la voix féminine qui venait de s'écrier.

─ Inoue ? Dit Chad.

─ Vous n'allez pas comme même vous battre ! Ishida-kun ! Kurosaki-kun !

─ Je m'en vais de toute manière, affirma-t-il en passant devant Inoue sans même la regarder.

─ Kurosaki-kun, appela la jeune femme en attrapant son bras, pour que celui-ci daigne enfin se retourner.

Ichigo plongea son regard caramel dans les yeux larmoyants de la rousse. Il eut comme un pincement au cœur, mais rien de semblable à ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

─ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça… mais le fait est que… Ku…Rukia-chan est chez moi. Peut-être que tu n'as rien à nous dire mais…elle, tu dois aller lui parler. Tu dois lui dire les raisons pour lesquelles tu es intervenu dans son mariage. Si tu la voyais… Kurosaki-kun, finit-elle aux bords des larmes.

─ C'est encore trop tôt Inoue-san. Il faut qu'il attende au minimum une semaine si ce n'est pas plus pour pouvoir l'approcher ! Je ne parle même pas de lui parler ! S'exclama le brun en redressant ses lunettes.

─ Je suis d'accord avec toi, ajouta Chad.

─ Mais quand alors ? Quand est-ce qu'il pourra s'expliquer ! Je pense que Kuchik… Rukia-chan a besoin de connaitre des réponses !

─ Ca ne dépend que d'elle désormais. Si tu vois que son humeur s'améliore de plus en plus, tu pourras dire à Ichigo de passer.

─ Sado à raison, puis comme l'a dit cet idiot ce n'est pas notre problème. J'étais juste venu te dire ce que je pensais de cette sordide histoire qui a brisé une famille, et dont tu es entièrement le responsable, déclara froidement Ishida avant de regagner la cage d'escalier.

─ Il faut discuter de tout ça avec elle, en espérant que tout s'arrangera, annonça Sado avant de prendre congé.

Ichigo avait incliné sa tête depuis un bon moment. Il posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la rousse qui devait s'inquiéter pour lui, comme toujours. Il lui sourit faussement et la quitta sans ajouter un mot. Descendant rapidement les escaliers, il entendit son nom raisonner dans tous les couloirs alentours. Il releva la tête et vit qu'Orihime courrait pour le rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, sous les yeux surpris du roux.

─ Inoue ?

─ Kurosaki-kun… dès qu'elle sera prête, je te le dirai et tu viendras avec moi ! Tu me le promets ? Proposa-elle le regard plein d'espoirs.

Il hésita longuement avant d'acquiescer de la tête, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule droite de la rouquine.

─ Ok… Inoue…

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Depuis deux semaines, Rukia passait ses journées en pyjama, affalée sur son futon en regardant à la télé toutes sortes de programmes : il y avait la chaine pour enfant « Kozo TV Tokyo » qui diffusait toutes les deux heures « Les aventures de Chappy le lapin », « Bera-Bera People » celle qui expliquait les quotidiens d'individus lambda, et pour finir « TV One Jap » qui avait une thématique un peu plus diverse que les autres. Ces « cochonneries » telles que les tablettes de chocolat, les bonbons, les chips, et les gâteaux en tous genres, l'avaient grandement aidé à remonter son morale plus d'une fois.

Néanmoins, elle faisait tout son possible pour se rendre utile dans la maisonnée de la rousse, en participant aux différentes tâches ménagères avant qu'elle ne rentre de l'école. Cela permettait de décompresser quelque fois. Aujourd'hui, comme prise d'adrénaline, elle fit des cookies pour sa colocataire qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. La maison étant impeccable, elle prit sa douche et se vêtit d'un simple short de sport bleu marine, et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Elle fit une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux, et se dirigea dans le salon pour préparer le reste du gouter, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

─ Tadaima Inoue ! J'ai fait une surprise pour toi, dit-elle en ayant les yeux rivés sur les feuilles de thé. J'ai regardé la chaine One-quelque chose ce matin, et la dame faisait une recette de gâteau qui avait l'air appétissante ! J'ai donc tout noté, et j'ai vu que tu avais tous les ingréd…

Le regard de Rukia se posa enfin sur l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle déglutit difficilement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas possible… il n'aurait pas eu le culot de…

─ Q-qu'est ce qu…

─ Attends Rukia-chan ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Il faut que vous vous parlez vous deux ! Vous ne pouvez pas passer le restant de votre vie comme ça ! Surtout toi Rukia-ch-

─ Inoue ! S'écria la brune en ouvrant grands ses yeux. J-je refuse ! Qu'il sorte !

Totalement tremblante, elle n'osait pas reporter sa vision sur lui. La blessure du mariage s'ouvrait peu à peu, sous le poids de la douleur traumatisante qu'elle avait connu.

─ Rukia-chan…

─ J-je refuse.

Ichigo jusque-là légèrement en retrait derrière la rousse, se mit en travers des deux femmes.

─ Tu peux y aller, Inoue, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

─ Pardonne-moi Rukia-chank, ajouta-t-elle d'un air désolé, avant de sortir en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Les yeux de Rukia ne voulaient pas décrocher de la porte d'entrée qui venait de claquer. Comment avait-elle osé la laisser avec… avec !

Elle soupira silencieusement, en essayant de calmer ses nerfs. Elle prit la siffleuse d'eau chaude entre ses mains tremblotantes, et versa le contenu dans un chinois. Son cœur battait à n'en plus pouvoir à tel point qu'elle fut prise de bouffée de chaleur. Elle était sur le point de craquer. Le silence était maitre de la situation, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'entendre la respiration nerveuse et enragée que détenait l'ex Kuchiki.

─ Rukia je-

Elle posa violement la cocotte sur la gazinière, ce qui fit sursauter Ichigo. Elle se mit à respirer par la bouche, et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure brune. Elle planta enfin son regard bleu nuit dans celui du jeune homme. Elle le dévisagea d'une telle force, qu'elle aurait pu le tuer si elle en avait eu le pouvoir. Pétrifié, tel était le sentiment que ressentait le roux.

─ Ichigo, dit-elle froidement.

Il déglutit malaisément, et ne tenta pas de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une lettre.

─ Pourquoi ?

Il voulait lui demander d'être plus précise, même s'il connaissait déjà la question. Lui-même était perdu… comment pouvait-il lui répondre ? Il garda le silence et se mit à fixer le sol.

─ Ichigo, insista-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, s'en suivis d'une deuxième et d'une troisième.

─ Ichigo, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents. Pourquoi t'as fait ça…

Elle essuya vivement ses larmes et se pencha pour que le regard du rouquin puisse enfin se poser sur le sien.

─ Ça t'amuse ? Tu t'es bien marré Ichigo ?

Elle se redressa et tourna sur elle-même pour essayer de calmer ses émotions.

─ POURQUOI ! Hurla-t-elle d'un seul coup, en faisant lever les yeux du jeune homme de surprise. POURQUOI T'AS GACHE MON MARIAGE !

Le shinigami-remplacent recula d'un pas et fixa la brune qui semblait perdre son contrôle. Elle serrait ses poings d'une telle force que ses phalanges devinrent plus blanches. Ses dents étaient serrées de fureur, et ses larmes se déversaient en trombe sur son visage.

─ J'N'AI PLUS RIEN A CAUSE DE TOI ! MON IDENTITE EST DETRUITE ! RUKIA QUOI ?! RUKIA « RIEN » A CAUSE DE TES CONNERIES ! DE TON EGOISME SURDIMENTIONNE ! DE TON AMITIE INCOMPREHENSIBLE ET QUI N'EN VAUT PAS LA PEINE !

Les paroles de la jeune femme avaient été aussi tranchantes qu'un zanpakutô. Il se tenait la côte tellement son cœur était devenu douloureux. Elle marqua une pause dans laquelle elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

─ Ichigo… Ichigo, appela-t-elle sans entendre la moindre réponse. Pourquoi t'as gâché mon mariage !

─ J-je ne sais pas, murmura l'homme en tenue scolaire, ayant les yeux rivés sur le parquet d'Inoue.

Elle prit une grande respiration, se dirigea d'un pas saccadé vers lui, avant de lui administrer une baffe phénoménale.

─ ICHIGO TU NE SAIS PAS QUOI ! S'écria Rukia en se déchirant les cordes vocales. JE TE PARLE !

Le rouquin complétement sous le choc s'était appuyé contre le mur. Il frôla ses doigts sur sa joue gauche qui commençait de plus en plus à le lancer.

─ REPONDS MOI ! S'exclama-t-elle en allant encore à sa rencontre pour le frapper une seconde fois, mais dans la joue droite.

Ichigo s'appuyant sur son genou, avait la tête incliné vers le sol. Il respirait mal et fort. Rukia toujours tremblante de frénésie, s'avança une nouvelle fois vers lui pendant qu'il se relevait. Elle prit un grand élan avec son bras pour frapper une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, mais au dernier instant celui-ci attrapa net son poignet. Sa prise était d'une violence incomparable, lorsque qu'elle constata que le sang se drainait de moins en moins vite dans sa main. Il releva sa tête totalement dénudé de sentiment, dont il avait coutume d'utiliser lorsqu'un ennemi se trouvait en face de lui.

Rukia, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, n'avait pas ressenti cette boule au ventre qui pouvait parfois prendre le dessus de la colère.

Pour la seconde fois, lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo, elle fut angoissée, apeurée d'apercevoir que dans son regard ambré, brulait la même haine que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le manoir, en pire...

_*Ma peine c'est que c'est à cause de __**toi**__ que je souffre… Ta faute c'est de __**m'avoir**__ détruite…_

**Note II :** Tout le monde est sur les nerfs ! Yeah ! Que va t-il se passer *TADAAM*  
Ce chapitre avance très lentement et je m'en excuse, il fallait que je le fasse pour bien retranscrire les émotions de Rukia et même des autres persos (que j'espère avoir bien fait parce que j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois...).

Pour leurs comportements, j'ai essayé de me mettre à leur place... Il a tout gâché, et pour le petit IchiRuki (?) le seul truc qu'il trouve à dire c'est "je ne sais pas" y'a de quoi devenir hystérique nah... Bref aimez moi lol, le mélodramatique c'est trop cool ! A bas "les feux de l'amour" \o/


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Mikahdo**

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo évidemment !

**Note I : **Voilà tout le monde l'attendait, le suspense était palpable mais vous allez vous régaler ! Plus de 10 000 mots c'est énorme lol

Je remercie mes lectrices, et Deborah que je réponds que maintenant car il n'y a pas de compte ! Faudrait s'inscrire heeeein…

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Pursuit of Happiness

Respirant fortement, le jeune homme releva difficilement la tête pour observer l'assemblée ici présente. Des nobles confortablement assis à genou sur deux colonnes, les uns en face des autres, avaient leur tête légèrement inclinée vers le sol et le regard mi-clos… enfin presque tous. Les quatre dernières personnes au fond de la pièce, près de l'imposante porte d'entrée en bois, fixaient le rouquin depuis le début de cette solennité. L'un le dévisageait avec toute la haine qu'il détenait, l'autre d'un air si désolée qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, et enfin les deux dernières qui sanglotaient en silence depuis le début de la cérémonie. Il leur sourit chaleureusement avec le peu de force qui lui restait ils lui répondirent par un regard bourré d'embarras et d'impuissance… avant qu'il ne plonge dans ses pensées les plus profondes, le temps que tout soit prêt pour ce qui l'attendait…

_Flashback…_

─ SANTEN KESSHUN ! S'écria la rousse entrant en catastrophe dans son appartement.

Le flot de lumière sépara les deux individus pendant le cours lapse de temps où aucun ne tenait l'autre. Totalement prise de panique, les mains tremblotantes telle une feuille tombant de son arbre, elle se mit en travers de l'échange d'œillade pétillante de rage qu'elle pouvait sentir tout de même traverser son frêle corps. Elle écarta ses bras en face de la petite brune, comme si elle voulait la protéger d'une quelconque menace. Le stress dominant totalement le petit studio, elle osa enfin plonger ses yeux grisés dans ce mielleux si cher à son cœur. Un spasme violent l'envahit, et elle ne put retenir un petit cri de stupéfaction avant d'incliner sa tête vers le sol. C'était trop dur. Comment Rukia avait pu autant soutenir ce regard si méconnaissable, inquiétant, et craignant à la fois ? Ca ne pouvait pas être lui… ça n'était pas lui… ce n'était pas l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse…non. Peut-être que son hollow avait pris le dessus et qu'il n'arrivait plus à le contrôler ? Impossible, elle se faisait des idées… elle se voilait la face comme à son habitude. Les gens portaient souvent des masques pour cacher leur vrai visage, mais Ichigo faisait partie de ces exceptions. Elle avait beau être naïve et tête en l'air, elle savait tout de même identifier les gens biens, des gens mauvais. Il portait peut-être un masque à cet instant car son vrai visage était celui de d'habitude non ? Souriant, attentionné, serviable, intelligent et si… attendrissant… Voilà qu'elle délirait et partait dans des hors sujets plus stupides les uns que les autres. Elle soupira silencieusement, et prit son courage à deux mains en prenant la parole dans ce silence persistant.

─ Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. J-j'ai dit qu'il fallait que vous parliez ! Et vous… vous vous battez comme ! Kurosaki-kun ! Depuis quand tu !

C'était trop dur pour elle… imaginer l'amour de sa vie qui avait toujours été assimilé à la perfection humaine vivante, venait de lever la main sur…

─ Kurosaki-kun, tu l'as-

─ Non, déclara froidement Ichigo en dévisageant l'arrière-plan derrière Inoue.

La rousse sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux et son cœur se serrer d'avantage, après la réponse courte mais si percutante qu'elle avait eu le malheur d'entendre.

─ Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre ainsi à Inoue, elle ne t'a rien fait, rétorqua sévèrement Rukia en se décalant pour fixer droit dans les yeux du shingami remplaçant.

─ Rukia-chan, ce n'est pas-

─ Demande-lui Inoue, qui a frappé qui dans l'histoire…

Le rousse baissa lentement ses bras le long du corps et alterna son regard entre les deux protagonistes. Cette question lui brulait la langue depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte, mais au grand jamais elle n'oserait la poser à haute voix.

─ Je pense que tu l'as tout à fait mérité, voire que tu méritais bien pire que ça.

Après ces derniers mots, les deux rouquins se retournèrent en même temps vers la voix glaciale de l'ex Kuchiki. Son regard était sombre, et son visage plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, toutefois légèrement rosie par les larmes qu'elle avait précédemment versé. Elle se dirigea calmement vers la porte de la salle de bain, et y entra sous les yeux abasourdies d'Inoue. Se tripotant nerveusement les doigts, elle pensait que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dû organiser ce stratagème qui semblait être un échec déplorable. Elle se mit à fixer Ichigo qui paraissait profondément blessé par ces dernières paroles, et logiquement par tout ce qui venait de se passer dans l'ensemble. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à voir une Rukia aussi remontée, insociable, incompréhensible et rancunière à la fois. C'était trop de mauvais caractères en même temps, même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était entièrement de sa faute. Troublé par le regard insistant de son amie, il daigna enfin lui adresser la parole après deux bonnes minutes de silence.

─ Je… vais rentrer, dit-il en récupérant son sac à dos.

─ Kurosaki-kun, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement désolée que les choses se soient passées ainsi ! Je suis terriblement désolée ! A cause de moi, Rukia-chan et toi Kurosaki-kun…

─ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Inoue, répondit le rouquin en essuyant d'un doigt la larme qui venait de couler le long de la joue de la rousse. C'est comme…ça.

Celle acquiesça faiblement la tête avant d'incliner sa tête vers le sol. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à la situation à laquelle ils se tenaient. C'était tout bonnement inattendu, et bien loin des bonnes intentions qu'elle avait espéré.

─ Bon, j'y vais, dit simplement Ichigo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

─ Ku… Kurosaki-kun…

Il lui sourit une bonne fois, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Inoue pouvait sembler cruche parfois, elle n'était pas naïf au point de penser que ce sourire était réellement vrai. Elle connaissait assez Ichigo pour savoir que quand il était mal, il faisait tout pour s'auto-créer une pseudo façade faisant comme si tout allait bien.

Elle sortit soudainement de ses songes, et se précipita vers la salle de bain en se maudissant de vouer toute son attention auprès son bien aimé. Elle poussa lentement la porte déjà entrouverte, et chercha du regard son amie dans la noirceur de la pièce.

─ Rukia-chan ?

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut un petit reniflement pas loin de la baignoire. Légèrement inquiète, elle alla à l'encontre de la petite brune qui à sa surprise était assise en boule, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux retroussés sur sa poitrine. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de Rukia qui releva instantanément celle-ci. Son visage était quelque peu humidifié par ses larmes, et ses yeux brillaient comme le ciel bleuté et étoilé d'une sombre nuit d'hiver. Dans d'autre circonstance, la rousse se disait qu'elle aurait pu trouver ce regard magnifique. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle et l'enlaça de ses longs bras. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute manière, seule la chaleur humaine aux vertus apaisante suffirait pour sa personne. C'est la première fois depuis le mariage qu'Inoue voyait pleurer Rukia. Il était possible qu'elle ait guéri au fil du temps, comme il était probable qu'elle noyait son visage à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Ca va aller Rukia-chan…chhh, murmura-t-elle avec douceur en caressant la chevelure brune de sa colocataire. Elle se sentait soulagée qu'elle se soit enfin « lâchée » devant elle, car ce qu'Inoue redoutait le plus, c'était que son amie ne se confie pas par manque de confiance. A cet instant elle sourit de contentement, venant de se jurer solennellement de tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve son si joli sourire.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Déambulant dans les rues sombres et désertiques de Karakura, Rukia s'était encore trompée de direction pour regagner la demeure de la rouquine. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle était ici, et il s'avérait qu'elle était toujours incapable de retrouver son chemin. Se maudissant elle-même, elle s'assit sur un banc en soupirant d'exaspération. Elle était partie discrètement en dehors de la maisonnée histoire de décompresser en prenant un bon bol d'air frais, effectuant une petite promenade au clair de lune. Reprenant son courage pour continuer son chemin, elle sentit au dernier moment quelque chose la retenir par le bras. Légèrement interloquée, elle se retourna et vit une bande de voyou armée de toutes sortes d'armes blanches, telles que des barres de fer ou des chaines à gros calibre. Ils étaient tous habillés de blousons en cuir noir cloutés, et certains avaient une partie du visage cachée par un foulard de la même couleur, dont celui qui la tenait.

─ Tu fous quoi sur notre territoire ? Questionna celui-ci d'un air menaçant.

Rukia s'enquit peu à peu avant de prendre conscience qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui. De plus, comment pouvait-elle savoir que Karakura était morcelée en plusieurs territoires, comme au Seireitei avec les divisions ? C'était une shinigami après tout, et elle n'allait pas s'abaisser au niveau de ces êtres décérébrés. Elle lâcha un petit cri, et administra un coup de pied magistral dans la mâchoire de son agresseur présumé. Celui-ci grogna de douleur avant de lâcher prise, et de tenir son nez qui saignait abondamment. Elle sourit triomphalement et se mit de nouveau en garde.

─ Sale pute ! Tu vas voir !

Ce n'est sans compter sur la masse humaine qui se dirigeait vers elle, que son sourire disparut peu à peu. Rukia était de plus en plus cruche, peut-être était-ce le temps passé avec son amie qui excellait dans ce domaine. Comment avait-elle pu faire abstraction aux nombreux hommes présents, en espérant les battre tous d'un coup sans aucune difficulté ? Elle n'était pas en shinigami, et sa transformation lui vaudrait un corps inanimé à la merci de ces agresseurs présagés. Reculant peu à peu après avoir compris la bêtise de son geste, elle fixa ceux-ci se rapprocher dangereusement vers elle, les yeux remplis de haine et de pervertisse.

─ Elle est mignonne hein, dit l'un en se léchant les lèvres.

─ J'ai envie de faire des trucs peu catholiques là, en ajouta un autre en poussant ses compères, accélérant le pas vers sa silhouette.

Le cerveau de la brune se mit en alerte, lorsqu'elle comprit que sa situation s'empirait d'avantage. Comme prise d'adrénaline, elle frappa l'un d'eux qui était un peu trop de son visage. Sa tête vira légèrement vers la droite après le coup de poing qu'il reçut, sans que cela n'enlève le sourire malicieux qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

─ C'est tout ce que t'as, salope ?

Il était vrai qu'après deux mois passés sur terre, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de s'entrainer ou de faire quoi que ce soit lui rappelant la Soul Society. Les jambes engourdies, le manque de confiance, et la sensation d'infériorité montraient la faiblesse qu'elle avait développé depuis ce lapse de temps. En effet, passer son temps à pleurer et à s'empiffrer de toutes sortes choses caloriques, affalée grotesquement devant la télé, l'avaient fait perdre une habitude au combat bien plus qu'indispensable… et l'ayant malheureusement remarqué, elle commença à reculer de plus en plus vite sous crainte de servir de punching-ball humain … ou autre…

─ Attrapez-la !

Ce fut comme un déclic chez Rukia, elle se mit à courir comme elle n'avait jamais couru de toute sa vie. L'angoisse qu'elle se fasse attraper la faisait bondir dans les airs, le souffle paniqué et les larmes aux yeux en disaient long sur l'effroi qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle commença à traverser le parc en coupant par la fraiche pelouse nocturne, espérant les semer dans la noirceur de la nuit. Toutefois, sa respiration accélérée et les petits cris d'affolement qu'elle poussait la trahissaient à chaque fois. Se retournant sans cesse pour évaluer la distance qui les séparait, elle constata avec terreur qu'elle diminuait petit à petit. Entrant dans une zone résidentielle pour possiblement trouver de l'aide ou se réfugier, elle se mit à s'engouffrer dans des rues plus obscures pour que ceux-ci ne la repèrent pas.

- Séparons-nous ! Ramenez-la ! S'écria l'un d'eux, sa voix raisonnant dans tous les alentours.

Rukia s'assit entre deux containers d'ordure, espérant que personne ne l'aperçoit grâce à sa fine silhouette. Le souffle court et le front ruisselant, elle s'efforça de calmer les fous battements de son cœur pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle avait décidé d'attendre un moment durant lequel ceux-ci abandonneraient peut-être l'idée de la retrouver.

─ Tu te cachais ici… la naine.

Son cœur faillit bondir de sa cage thoracique. Elle souleva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un homme brun à forte carrure, et au regard vicieux. Marchant précipitamment à quatre pattes pour essayer de se lever et par la suite s'échapper de cette désastreuse situation, elle fut retenue par le col de sa robe de nuit bleu foncée, et plaquée brutalement contre le mur où elle était précédemment assise. L'homme la prit par le cou et resserra sa prise. Il tint les deux mains de Rukia au-dessus de sa tête par son autre poigne, et plongea son regard noir remplis de mauvaises attentions dans les yeux effrayés de la brune.

─ Tu ne feras aucun bruit… sinon je te frappe violemment avec cette barre de fer, et t'étrangle jusqu'à que mort s'en suive, c'est d'accord ? Dit-il en l'étouffant fortement, tout en posant une main malsaine sur sa cuisse blanche.

La jeune femme essaya de crier de toutes ses forces, mais aucun son ne sortait. Plus les secondes passèrent, plus elle se sentait faiblir sous le manque d'air. Elle avait encré ses ongles dans le bras qui l'empêchait de respirer, sans que cela ne soit d'une quelconque utilité. Les larmes coulant le long de son visage, elle sentait la main de son agresseur remonter jusqu'à la couture de son sous-vêtement. Elle voyait de plus en plus flou, ses larmes lui obstruant certes sa vision, mais le manque d'air indiquant la voie d'une mort lente et suffocante. Elle allait mourir bêtement, elle qui s'était imaginé une vie de shinigami plutôt tranquille, avec les aléas du destin qui vont avec. Elle ne verra plus jamais son frère qui lui manquait à point inimaginable, non plus amis qu'ils soient d'ici ou de la soul Society, et n'aura jamais connu l'amour féerique dont elle rêvait. Sentant son corps céder sous son propre poids, elle ne remarqua même pas l'homme se rapprocher de son visage, s'apprêtant à mettre à jour ses vices sur ses douces lèvres.

─ A… l'ai… de, fut son seul murmure avant qu'elle ne ferme ses yeux humidifiés par ses sanglots.

Soudain, elle sentit un violent impacte qui l'a fit basculer au sol. Sa gorge s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, se laissant remplir d'autant d'air que possible. Elle s'accroupit au sol et toussota fortement en essayant de reprendre une respiration correcte. Un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis qu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une main appuyée à terre et l'autre posée sur sa glotte, elle daigna enfin regarder ce qui avait envoyé à terre son agresseur. Sa vision n'étant pas très nette, elle vit une ombre sombre au-dessus de quelque chose qui grognait d'une voix rauque. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers cette source vocale qui l'inquiétait plus ou moins.

Elle émit un cri de stupéfaction en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Cette chevelure peu commune mais tellement familière était à califourchon sur le brun qui l'avait agressé. Il lui assignait une multitude de coups de poing et d'uppercut à en faire saigner tous ses orifices. Son visage avait tellement encaissé de chocs, qu'il devenait complétement méconnaissable. Les poings d'Ichigo étaient remplis du liquide écarlate, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Gardant toujours la même allure, il continuait de le frapper même s'il était clair que l'autre n'allait bientôt plus le supporter. Son regard était l'essence même de la haine, du sans pitié, et d'une action qu'il effectuait sans aucun remord. Rukia recula d'un pas complètement déboussolée par la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Elle n'était pas sure que c'était lui, mais elle n'était pas bête au point de penser qu'elle se faisait des films. Totalement prise de panique, elle cria son nom sans que celui-ci ne s'arrête. Ses larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage sans qu'elle n'en sache vraiment la raison. La peur ? La crainte ? Crainte qu'il ait changé par sa faute ? Peur qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Elle était perdue comme jamais, totalement impuissante face à la situation dans laquelle elle se tenait c'est pourquoi elle se pencha derrière Ichigo et l'agrippa de toutes ses forces par derrière. Celui-ci s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, son poing encore en lévitation près du visage de l'agresseur.

─ Ichi…go… arrête, dit-elle en sanglotant. Tu me… tu me fais…vraiment peur… tu veux que je te pardonne ? Tu veux que je t'excuse pour que tu…t'arrêtes ?

Ichigo quelque peu déstabilisé par cette soudaine étreinte, se redressa lentement. Il tourna les talons et se mit à fixer Rukia qui pleurait à chaude larme. Ses yeux ambres reprirent peu à peu une expression normale, après avoir croisé ce regard ténébreux mais si fragile au final.

─ Tu vas… bien ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de rage. Il ne t'a ri-

─ Non ! S'exclama-t-elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

A vrai dire, elle avait peur qu'il y retourne pour tabasser cet homme qui était déjà mal au point. Cette gorge nouée par la colère indiquait qu'il n'y serait pas allé demain morte pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Fixant l'homme à terre, elle ne put retenir un soupir de mal être. Elle essuya son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir qui se trouvait dans sa poche, avant qu'elle ne sente son corps en lévitation. Lorsqu'elle enleva celui-ci de son visage, elle vit la chevelure orangée de son amie montrant qu'il avait porté dans son dos. Quelque peu embarrassée après tout ce qui c'était passé, elle ne trouva pas le courage de lui faire une quelconque remarque. Elle se contenta donc de poser son oreille sur le dos musclé du jeune homme, sans n'émettre aucun commentaire.

Arrivés à la demeure des Kurosaki, Ichigo ouvrit lentement la porte avant d'inviter Rukia à passer la première. Celle-ci le toisa d'un air gêné avant de déclarer :

─ Inoue doit m'attendre, je ne peux pas dormir ici…

─ C'est Inoue qui m'a appelé pour me dire que t'avais fugué, dit-il légèrement courroucer par son comportement.

─ Je n'ai pas fugué ! Déclara-t-elle froidement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

─ Rukia, fugue ou pas, sortir à une telle heure t'auras servi de leç…

Soudain, il vit la jeune Kuchiki faire volteface sans même le regarder. Regrettant quelque peu ses paroles, il rattrapa la jeune femme par le poignet.

─ C'est bon… je…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant que Rukia ne tire légèrement sur son membre pour regagner la maison.

Après s'être déchaussée, elle alla directement dans la chambre d'Ichigo sans demander son reste. Lorsque le rouquin la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il l'a vit debout de dos, immobile devant sa fenêtre. Il la fixa pendant un instant sans que celle-ci ne bouge d'un petit doigt.

─ Tu vas rester toute la nuit comme ça ? Questionna-t-il nonchalamment sans qu'il n'obtienne une quelconque réponse.

Quelque peu irrité, il s'avança d'un pas rapide vers elle, avant qu'elle ne s'écrive d'une voix tremblotante :

─ N-N'APPROCHE PAS !

Ichigo se stoppa net dans sa marche, se demandant ce qui se passait de nouveau dans la tête de cette femme. Puis la voix de Rukia résonnant encore dans sa tête, ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que tout s'éclaira. Sa voix tremblait, pas de rage ni d'amertume, mais plutôt de tristesse. Il comprit pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il n'était qu'à un mètre d'elle.

─ Rukia…

Celle-ci détourna son regard rempli de larmes, ses lèvres grelottantes et ses reniflements indiquant le tourment violent qui l'avait pris à cet instant.

─ Je… t-t'avait dit de n-ne pas… t'approcher ! Balbutia-t-elle toujours larmoyante.

Ni une ni deux, Ichigo l'enlaça fortement dans ses bras musclés. Il plongea l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure sombre de sa nakama, pendant que l'autre la tenait par les hanches. Le rouquin pensa en l'entendant, que celle-ci pleurait comme un enfant, le nez qui coulait et les hoquets qui allaient avec. Elle s'était agrippée à son tee-shirt comme si elle pouvait tomber à tout instant, son visage étant posé confortablement sur son torse lui apportant une chaleur plus que réconfortante.

─ Je suis désolé...

C'était sorti, enfin. Après deux mois d'attente, elle l'avait enfin entendu. Elle lui répondit quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en sanglotant d'avantage. Il resserra sa prise et enfouit son menton sur le dessus de sa tête, en continuant de malaxer délicatement son cuir chevelu. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, pour ne pas dire qu'il attendait cette réconciliation depuis des semaines entières… tout comme elle.

Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, Rukia s'était plus ou moins calmée. Elle se retira délicatement du torse de son ami, et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lui sourire. Il reçut comme une chaleur dans tout le corps entier, comprenant que la bataille était définitivement finie et que -presque- tout allait devenir comme avant.

─ Assis toi, j'arrive, dit le rouquin avant de sortir de la chambre.

Rukia s'installa confortablement sur le lit, et se mit à contempler l'entre dans laquelle tant de choses s'étaient passées. Elle se souvenait de chaque moment vécu avec lui, comme si tous s'étaient déroulés la veille. Pour une fois, son cœur était légèrement rasséréné depuis le temps qu'elle vivait chez Inoue. Ce sentiment lui avait considérablement remonté le moral, et elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que cela reste ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo débarqua dans la chambre avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud, un marshmallow flottant à la surface, et deux parts de tarte à la fraise soigneusement entreposées dans deux petites assiettes. Emerveillée par le plateau qu'il déposa sur ses genoux, elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise. C'était tout bonnement magnifique à voir mais surtout appétissant et alléchant à vue d'œil.

─ C'est…

─ Yuzu, dit Ichigo en buvant son lait. Je n'avais pas trop le cœur à manger…tout à… l''heure.

Rukia comprit à quoi il faisait allusion. Un pesant silence s'installa, n'empêchant pas la petite brune de savourer sa pâtisserie. Elle trouvait cette situation quelque peu ambiguë, car elle avait l'impression de faire connaissance pour la première fois avec lui, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur son lit.

─ Ma mère me faisait souvent ce gouter quand j'allais mal… je pense que Yuzu s'en est souvenu, expliqua celui-ci pour briser le silence.

─ Hum… c'est très bon en tout cas. Ta mère devait être quelqu'un de bien…

─ Elle était parfaite.

Voyant un sourire nostalgique s'afficher sur le visage d'Ichigo, la jeune femme lui demanda de conter des anecdotes sur son enfance pour faire passer le temps. Il s'exécuta avec joie en rajoutant quelque fois des parties ou des répliques qui n'avaient jamais existé, mais le sourire et le petit rire de Rukia ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

Après près de deux heures de cancans, la petite brune s'était sans s'en rendre compte endormie sur l'épaule droite de son ami, avant que lui-même ne la rejoigne peu après en posant sa tête sur la tienne.

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Isshin surexcité qui ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre du jeune homme. Lorsqu'il s'initia à l'intérieur, ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux individus endormis, la tête de l'un sur l'autre. Tout d'abord attendri par ce spectacle, il envoya soudainement son pied dans la figure du rouquin.

─ ICHIGO ! DEPUIS QUAND TU DORS AVEC MA PRECIEUSE FILLE CHERIE !

Se réveillant totalement en panique, il posa son regard ambré sur son abruti de paternel qui essayait de réconforter Rukia légèrement encore dans les nuages.

─ Ce pervers a tenté quelque chose de déplacée, ma troisième fille chérie ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet en tenant l'une des mains de Rukia.

─ Non, non… Kurosaki-san, dit-elle en malaxant le creux de ses yeux avec son autre main.

─ Tu me prends pour qui à demander ce genre de chose ! Dégage de ma chambre ! Hurla Ichigo debout, tout en frottant son visage endolori.

─ Ichigo, écoute-moi et assis-toi, dit-il d'un air sérieux. Tu sais, les hormones chez les hommes à cet âge, peuvent nous pousser à se dépraver de façon très exiguë… dans certain cas, on peut désirer une personne à tel point qu'on en perde le contrôle de notre corps…

Ichigo fulminait comme jamais. Il était sur le point de se défouler à coups violents sur son père si celui-ci n'arrêtait pas cette mascarade.

─ « Perdre le contrôle de son corps » ? Répéta innocemment la petite brune.

Ichigo la fixa avec haine en entendant le son de sa voix. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à s'intéresser aux dires abrutissants de son imbécile de père.

─ Tout à fait Rukia-chan. Des fois les hommes sont tellement « en manque » qu'ils sauteraient sur tout ce qui bouge, répondit-il en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche.

─ « En manque » ? En manque de quoi ?

─ Bah en manque de-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, que le poing d'Ichigo le percuta en plein visage. Le docteur fut projeté à plusieurs mètres du sol, avant d'atterrir lourdement dans un coin de la pièce. Encore sous le choc de cette soudaine attaque, il se releva difficilement en s'appuyant sur ses membres perclus.

─ Nice punch ! Ichigo ! S'écria-t-il en montrant son pouce, tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

─ Viens Rukia, déclara-t-il en la prenant par le poignet.

─ Hu-hum…

Elle suivit docilement le roux dans les escaliers, jusqu'à atteindre la salle à manger où Yuzu préparait le petit-déjeuner. Karin étant déjà attablée, lisait le journal de la matinée dans un calme bien reposant.

─ Ichi-nii ohayo, dit cette dernière sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

─ Nii-chan, j'ai fait des gaufres avec des fraises comme tu les aimes ! S'exclama Yuzu joyeusement avant de se retourner.

─ Ohayo, salua timidement la shinigami.

Lorsque les jumelles remarquèrent sa présence, elles furent plus ou moins surprises.

─ Rukia-chan ? Comment vas-tu ? Ca faisait si longtemps ! Dit la petite cuisinière en allant à sa rencontre.

─ Très bien merci.

─ Mais, depuis quand es-tu là ? Tu es venue hier soir ? Demanda curieusement Karin.

─ Hum ! Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

─ Tu as dormi… où ?

Cette question planait encore dans les aires, sans que personne ne dise un mot. Tous se regardèrent curieusement, avant qu'Isshin ne débarque pour briser ce silence pesant. Il entra sans émettre de commentaire, et chuchota quelque chose d'inaudible dans les oreilles de Yuzu. Celle-ci émit un cri de stupéfaction à en faire tomber sa spatule, avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche tout en rougissant légèrement.

─ C'est quoi… ça ? Dit la brune attablée en grimaçant légèrement.

─ Oh… rien, répliqua sa sœur en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Celle-ci ramassa sa spatule et continua de mettre la table comme si de rien n'était. Isshin alla rejoindre sa seconde fille, sous les yeux perdus des deux jeunes individus toujours debout.

─ Rukia-chan, viens donc t'assoir ! S'exclama son pseudo père un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

─ Hum, oui Kurosaki-san.

Après que tous soient attablés, Yuzu commença à servir les différents membres de la famille. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Rukia, elle la fixa intensément dans les yeux d'un air déterminé pour une raison qu'elle seule connait.

─ Rukia ?

─ Oui ?

─ Aimes-tu les fraises ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

─ B-bah je ne sais pas moi… ça dépend si l'intérieur est doux, et sucré…

─ Doux… et sucré, répéta-t-elle en déglutissant.

─ Ah et j'adore quand elles sont craquantes ! Et juteuses en bouche lorsque…

La bouche de Yuzu s'était grande ouverte et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur, tout comme son père. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… son père avait donc raison…

─ Rukia, tu veux un peu de riz ? Questionna Karin en tendant le bol.

─ N-non merci, répondit-elle d'un air légèrement dégouté. Je n'arrive plus à manger de riz récemment… j'ai tout le temps des hauts les cœurs en sentant ne serait-ce que l'odeur…

─ Han ! S'exclama Yuzu avant de chanceler près de la table.

─ Yuzu ! Hurla son père en la réceptionnant pour ne pas que celle-ci rencontre le sol.

─ Papa… je n'aurai jamais cru une telle chose, murmura la jeune fille.

─ Yuzu chérie, moi non plus ! Mais notre baka… baka baka d'Ichigo l'a fait ! Répliqua-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

─ Mais de quoi vous parlez vous deux ?! Déclara Karin détestant être mise à l'écart.

─ Mais Karin ! Rukia-chan est enceinte ! Hurla Isshin avec excitation.

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle, Rukia recracha la totalité de son verre de jus de fruit en face d'elle. Dieu merci, Yuzu s'étant levée pour servir la famille, avait donc évité ce liquide orangé en plein visage. Karin alterna son regard entre son frère qui se massait les paupières fermées, et une Rukia qui rougissait légèrement déstabilisée par ces propos.

─ Oyaji, tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça ? Demanda Ichigo d'un calme presque qu'inquiétant.

─ En tant que médecin, je suis tout à fait apte à répondre à ta question, affirma-t-il d'un air sûr en se redressant. Depuis des siècles, la médecine se focalise sur des symptômes assez fréquents qui ne nécessitent pas forcement des appareils développés au fil du temps, eux-mêmes facilitant tout de même notre tâche aujourd'hui, à tel point qu'une simple visite chez le pharmacien peut vous donner ce verdict… En effet, en 1868-

─ ABREGE ! Beugla le rouquin.

─ Quand ta mère était enceinte de toi, elle mangeait des fraises, encore et toujours, à toute heure de la journée. Le primeur a surement évité la faillite grâce à elle, tellement cet aliment était devenu sa nourriture de prédilection. Quand je rentrais du travail, elle ne demandait pas comment s'était passée ma journée… elle me disait « Tu n'as pas oublié mes fraises, sucre d'orge ? » avec son éternel sourire. J'en ai souffert ! J'en ai souffert pendant toute la grossesse ! Se lamenta-t-il en versant quelques larmes.

─ On s'en fou ! Je t'ai dit quel est le rapport avec Rukia !

─ J'y viens ! Donc voilà pourquoi elle t'a appelé Ichigo.

Ichigo serra ses poings de fureur, son paternel avait décidemment une case en moins.

─ Je ne t'ai pas demandé la provenance de mon prénom !

─ Ah oui c'est vrai…Rukia-chan aime les fraises non ? Ta mère quand elle était enceinte aimait les fraises elle aussi ? Puis le petit clin d'œil Ichigo/fraise ahah… on avait compris que tu ne parlais de fraises tout à l'heure…

─ MAIS JE VOUS ASSURE QUE SI !

─ « Craquantes » ? « Doux et sucrées en bouche » ? « Juteuses » ?! Répéta Karin avec dégout. BAAAH !

─ Mais je vous jure que je parlais de fraises !

─ Et puis tu n'aimes plus le riz ! L'odeur te dégoute ? Comment une nippone ne peut plus supporter cet aliment indispensable à notre survie ! Allez ne nous le cache pas Rukia-chan, nous sommes de ta famille ! Dit Isshin en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Dis, il n'a pas été trop brusque pendant l'act-

Après qu'Ichigo frappa pour la énième fois de sa vie son père, il alla à sa rencontre pour finir le reste du combat. Comment pouvait-il l'humilier de la sorte devant ses petites sœurs et son amie ? Comment pouvait-il se baser sur ce peu d'arguments, même pas valables, pour déclarer à une femme qu'elle était enceinte ? Il arrivait parfois qu'il se demande comment son père avait pu obtenir son doctorat sans n'avoir échoué aucuns examens, tout le long de son cursus estudiantin.

─ Rukia, tu devrais te changer, dit la jeune cuisinière en voyant les habits de la brune. Tu as versé du jus d'orange partout !

─ Oh ! Excuse-moi Yuzu ! Répondit-elle en se levant.

─ Ce n'est rien voyons… Karin-chan, rend toi utile et va lui trouver un habit de rechange dans la chambre. Nous partons dans trente minutes !

─ Hai…hai, répliqua sa jumelle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Rukia se retourna une dernière fois vers les deux hommes qui continuaient de se chamailler, avant de rejoindre la petite sœur d'Ichigo qui était déjà en haut des marches. La rattrapant quelques secondes plus tard, elle se posta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et observa les vas et viens de celle-ci entre les différentes armoires de la chambre.

─ Mais où elle l'a mise, murmura Karin en fouillant sur les étagères. Ah ! Voilà !

Elle sortit une jupe plissée bleue foncée, avec des broderies très discrètes sur l'ensemble du tissue. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode et dénicha un sous-pull gris, un gros gilet tricoté de la même couleur que le bas, et un collant.

─ C'est une tante éloignée qui me l'a offerte… c'est un peu trop grand pour nous, déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres, en tendant les habits à Rukia.

─ Merci Karin ! C'est très joli ! S'écria-t-elle en contemplant le tout.

─ Va t'habiller d'abord et on verra ce que ça donnera après !

─ Hum !

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Le froid hivernal lui caressant les joues, Rukia s'enfouit d'avantage dans l'écharpe jaune moutarde qu'on lui avait prêté. Elle renifla pour la énième fois ce parfum qui l'enivrait presque à chaque inspiration… elle était quasi droguée à cette odeur…

─ Tu peux arrêter de te moucher dans mon écharpe ? Questionna-t-il en la dévisageant.

─ Je ne me mouche pas ! S'écria-t-elle légèrement gênée.

─ Tsss…

Comment ? Comment cet abruti fini pouvait sentir aussi… bon… C'était un mélange fruité…du bonbon à la fraise mélangé à de la vanille… un truc un peu épicé…de la cannelle ? Du caramel ? Ça sentait l'homme… un truc sauvage qui relevait le tout…

─ Hey la naine j'te parle ! S'exclama-t-il pour attirer son attention.

─ Hein ? Quoi encore ?!

─ Mon père et les filles vont voir « Mulan » en 3D. Je ne compte pas y aller là-bas bien-sûr. Donc t'as le choix entre « Le Labyrinthe de Pan » et « Silent Hill ».

─ Lequel est un film d'horreur ? Je ne veux pas le voir en tout cas…

─ Les deux sont des films d'horreur, déclara-t-il nonchalamment.

─ Tu vas donc aller seul, Ichigo, répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est 3D, mais ça ne m'inspire pas confiance si c'est un film d'horreur.

─ Mais je plaisantais le premier est un conte… allez. Deux places pour « Le Labyrinthe de Pan », dit-il en tendant des billets de son portefeuille.

─ Ichigo… ça veut dire quoi « interdit -12 » ?

─ Ca veut dire que tu n'as pas le droit de te lever douze fois pour aller aux toilettes…

─ Qui se lèverait douze fois ? Les êtres humains me surprennent parfois…

Après avoir acheté des boissons et un énorme pot de pop-corn, les deux amis s'installèrent en plein milieu de la salle, pile face à l'écran. Rukia commença instantanément à manger ce délicieux casse-croute, dont elle avait dû mal à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de maïs.

─ Mais commwent Ichigwo ? Ch'est pas du maïch ! Déclara-t-elle la bouche pleine, en contemplant chaque pop-corn avant de le manger.

─ Rukia, on ne va pas faire un débat sur ça, répliqua-t-il avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent.

─ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! S'écria-t-elle en s'affolant.

Des « chhh » exaspérés retentirent à l'égard de la brune, qui n'était certainement pas habituée à aller au cinéma.

─ Le film commence, baka, murmura-t-il à son encontre. Mets tes lunettes.

─ Comment pouvais-je le savoir ! Susurra-t-elle fortement. Et ça sert à quoi ces trucs ! Je vois très bien, merci… Puis des lunettes de soleil dans le noir-

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, Ichigo plaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Celle-ci fut émerveillée dès les premières minutes, à tel point qu'elle essayait de toucher les réflexions de l'écran grâce à l'illusion d'optique. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée car plus le film avançait, plus elle commençait à avoir peur.

─ Ichigo… t'es sur que c'est un conte ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans le bras du rouquin, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse.

─ Tu me fais mal là…

─ « - 12 »… ça veut vraiment dire interdit de se lever pour aller aux toilettes douze fois ?

─ J'ai dit ça moi ?

─ J'ai peur, dit-elle totalement frigorifiée.

─ Ça sert à ça les films d'horreur !

Démembrer, voilà ce qu'elle avait envie de faire en voyant le sourire qu'il affichait. Elle essaya mainte et mainte fois de se lever pour sortir de la salle, mais à chaque tentative le rouquin la retenait par sa poigne ferme, avant qu'elle ne se rasseye par soumission. Les moments de paniques pour l'héroïne principale étaient source de clavaire pour Rukia, qui malgré tout regardait car elle était captivée par l'histoire, mais regrettait à l'instant d'après comme à chaque fois…

Traumatisée à la fin du film, elle resta plantée devant le _Staff crédit_ qui défilait sous ses yeux humidifiés par ses larmes.

─ Rukia, on bouge c'est fini, dit Ichigo en s'étirant. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle essuya son visage avec l'écharpe du rouquin –sous ses protestations incessantes- avant reporter son attention sur lui.

─ J'ai eu peur… mais le film était vraiment magnifique, affirma-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

─ Ah… cool, répliqua-il en hochant la tête. Bon bah on y va.

Sortant du cinéma l'un à côté de l'autre, la noirceur du ciel indiquait déjà la tombée progressive de la nuit à cause des heures d'hiver. Rukia rechercha du regard le reste des membres de la famille Kurosaki qui semblait introuvable.

─ Où sont-ils ?

─ Leur séance n'est pas finie. Je pensais peut-être aller à la fête foraine du quartier avant de rentrer, pour que tu puisses voir à quoi ça ressemble, expliqua-t-il en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux.

─ Une fête foraine ?

─ Tu verras.

Les deux marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sans dire un mot. C'était vraiment un étrange sentiment qu'ils subissaient sans qu'ils n'en comprennent réellement la cause, ou n'y prêtent assez attention. Peut-être était-ce le fait de se mettre à dos pendant deux mois, sans que personne ne sache comment va l'autre que par l'intermédiaire d'un ami en commun ? Ou bien le fait de s'être presque battus à main nue pour une histoire à lourdes conséquences, sachant que leur relation frisait le fusionnelle ? Aucun des deux ne le savait, mais tous deux étaient conscients que ces blancs qui survenaient n'étaient pas normaux après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

_C'était comme s'ils réapprenaient à se connaitre, de peur qu'un quelconque mot, qu'une quelconque remarque ou réplique, ne déclenche une dispute similaire à cette dernière. _

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, les coéquipiers entrèrent sous la grande arche du parc, où avaient été installés toutes sortes de jeux à satisfaire petit comme grand publique. Rukia était complètement émerveillée devant ce spectacle : la noirceur nocturne ravivait les couleurs chatoyantes des nombreux stands, les odeurs provenant de petits box de restauration rapide se mélangeaient dans l'air frais, et les musiques traditionnelles retentissaient dans tous les environs, portées par les vents hivernaux.

─ On va manger d'abord, déclara-t-il en souriant.

─ Hum !

Ils se baissèrent pour « entrer » par-dessous les rideaux du petit restaurant, et s'installèrent sur les tabourets.

─ Ossan, deux boites de douze takoyaki s'il te plait.

─ Pas de problème ! Répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Il effectua le plat devant les yeux éberlués de Rukia. La vitesse avec laquelle il retournait les boulettes et assaisonnait le tout, sortait du commun des mortelles. Il posa les deux commandes, laissant les deux jeunes individus s'attaquer à ce plat fait à la perfection.

─ C'est booon ! S'écria Rukia avant d'en enfourner un autre dans sa bouche.

─ Merci musume-san, lui répondit le cuisinier en nettoyant sa plaque.

Après que Rukia ait fini de manger sa deuxième commande de douze, Ichigo la fit faire le tour de la fête. Ils jouèrent à des jeux de tirs et d'arcades, firent des manèges assez calmes, Rukia étant encore un peu chamboulée par le film d'il y a quelques heures. Ils finirent leur exploration sur la grande roue avec pour paysage la belle ville de Karakura, encore loin d'être sur le point de dormir malgré l'heure tardive.

─ C'est beau Ichigo ! Regarde ! S'écria-t-elle en se retournant sur son siège.

─ Calme toi un peu, tu vas tomber sinon, déclara-t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

─ Mais non ! Réfuta-t-elle en s'asseyant. J'ai passé une superbe journée au fait !

─ O-oh… c'est bien…

─ Comment ça « c'est bien » ? Tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste ! Dit-elle en observant le paysage.

─ Je le suis déjà depuis la nuit dernière.

Rukia se retourna pile à cet instant. Ils se lancèrent dans une œillade des plus intenses sans que personne ne dise un mot, avant que la brune ne mit fin à celle-ci en lui répondant :

─ Moi aussi…

Le manège s'arrêta quelques secondes après ces derniers mots, les laissant planer encore dans l'air. Ils descendirent adroitement du manège, et se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

─ On rentre ?

─ Hum !

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

─ Alors ce film ? Demanda Karin en voyant Ichigo et Rukia passer près de la porte du salon.

─ Mouais…

─ Il était superbe ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes le grincheux de service ? Dit Rukia d'un air exaspéré.

─ Ca ne faisait pas si peur que ça… ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es une peureuse…

─ La ferme !

─ Rukia tu veux manger quelque chose avant de monter ? Questionna l'autre jumelle qui faisait la vaisselle.

─ Non merci Yuzu, j'ai bien mangé dehors.

─ Où est papa ?

─ Il est la clinique, répondit Karin en zappant de chaine.

─ Bon bah je vais prendre ma douche, déclara le roux en montant les marches des escaliers.

─ Ichigo tu peux me passer ton téléphone, j'aimerai appeler Inoue, dit-elle en le suivant.

─ Il est sur mon lit, je ne l'ai pas pris pour ne pas être dérangé au ciné.

─ Ok…

Leurs chemins se séparèrent lorsque Rukia ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo pour s'initier à l'intérieur, tandis que celui-ci longeait le reste du couloir pour regagner la salle de bain.

Lorsque le rouquin alluma la lumière pour se contempler dans la glace, il trouva qu'il avait bien meilleur mine que d'habitude malgré qu'il n'ait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière. Il commença à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche bien mérité lorsqu'il se souvenu qu'après celle-ci, Rukia se trouverait très certainement dans sa chambre. Il entreprit alors de s'équiper de ses affaires de rechange pour pouvoir s'habiller tranquillement dans la salle de bain. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son antre qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là. S'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte, il entendit quelque chose au travers de celle-ci. Il rapprocha son oreille et cru entendre des gémissements… Espérant se tromper fortement, il entrouvrit légèrement son entrée en ne faisant aucun bruit. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit la brune assise à genou à terre, la tête enfouit dans ses bras posés sur son lit. Ses sanglots étaient étouffés par sa couette, mais son dos tremblotant indiquait le tourment qui l'avait envahi.

─ Nii…sama… Nii…sama…, articula-t-elle difficilement en deux pleurs.

Il reçut comme un poids désagréable sur le cœur. Il hésita… mais qu'allait-il lui dire une fois à l'intérieur lorsqu'il la prendrait en flagrant délit ? « Tu m'as menti en me disant que tout allait bien » ? « Oublie la famille dont je t'ai séparé pour ton bien » ?

Il se voilait la face : il l'avait détruite comme jamais et espérait qu'avec le temps, elle oublierait toute sa vie vécu au Seireitei. C'était tout bonnement impossible, et bien loin de la réalité qui venait de le rattraper au galop. Si Inoue lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pleurer Rukia, c'était bien parce qu'elle se cachait. Pourquoi cela changerait avec lui ? Il savait au fond qu'elle se sentirait mal à l'idée qu'il la voit dans cet état après la journée passée. Il connaissait la suite du scénario car qui disait chagrin disait blessure, qui disait blessure disait mariage, qui disait mariage disait Gestuga Tensho destructeur comme ses liens amicaux récemment reconstruits.

Il referma soigneusement la porte comme si de rien était, et alla dans la salle de bain complétement déboussolé.

Après s'être douché et vêtu, il entra sans aucune délicatesse dans la chambre personne. Il se dirigea alors directement dans la chambre de ses sœurs, et vit celles-ci en train d'installer un futon entre les deux lits des jumelles. Rukia étant déjà prête à dormir, était vêtu d'une robe de nuit rose avec de multiples dessins de fruits dessinés dessus.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichi-nii ? Questionna Karin en sortant un oreiller du placard.

─ Hum rien… je cherchais Rukia…

─ Nii-chan ! Tu ne vas pas la ramener dans ta chambre comme même ! S'écria Yuzu en repensant à ce matin.

─ M-mais non ! C'était pour savoir… enfin… tu vas bien… Rukia ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

─ Hum ? Oui… pourquoi ? Répondit-elle d'un air perdu, ne comprenant pas le but de cette question.

─ Bah… je ne sais pas… je demande ça comme… ça…

─ Oui elle va bien ! Vous vous verrez demain donc bonne nuit Ichi-nii ! Déclara la brune en poussant son frère hors de la pièce.

─ Mais ! Attend ! Kari…

Lâchement jeté dans le couloir, le roux mit quelque seconde avant de regagner sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber lasse dans son lit, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, les paroles de Rukia raisonnant encore dans sa tête. « Oui… pourquoi ? » ? C'est comme si cet épisode de sa vie n'avait jamais existé, complétement effacé, ignoré. Elle lui avait menti, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Voilà que son acte retombait encore sur lui-même, et avait des conséquences désastreuses malgré le temps passé. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal n'était pas l'action de pleurer en lui-même, mais le fait qu'elle le fasse en cachette, sans se confier à qui que ce soit. Elle se donnait une image forte devant les autres… l'image de quelqu'un qui renaissait de ses cendres malgré les aléas de la vie mais elle semblait aussi faible qu'avant… et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Sa nakama souffrait, et elle souffrait à cause de lui.

_Quelle serait la définition du mot ami, si au final c'est la personne la plus proche qui vous fait le plus de mal ?_

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, il était déterminé comme jamais. Réparer ses erreurs semblait la chose la plus judicieuse pour se racheter. Oui, il devait aller à la Soul Society, le plus vite possible…

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Volant de toit en toit, il ne mit qu'une dizaine de minute pour atteindre la boutique de l'homme aux gétas. Se réceptionnant habilement, il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant sa main encore en lévitation.

─ Yo Ichigo ! Tu es en retard…

─ Je sais, répondit le roux en entrant sans demander son reste.

─ Suis-moi, Tessai a fait du thé.

Les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans d'étroits couloirs jusqu'à que Kisuke glisse l'une des nombreuses portes en papier de riz. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce, laissant le shinigami remplaçant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

─ Youichi-san ?

─ Ichigo ! Ça fait un bail ! Dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Assis-toi.

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans broncher, pendant que Tessai servait les boissons chaudes. Urahara ouvra son éventail et cacha ses lèvres ainsi que celles de Yoruichi pour lui dire quelque chose.

─ Hey je suis là je vous rappelle ! Arrêtez de marmonner des trucs !

─ Quel est le but exacte de ta venue, Ichigo ? Demanda la femme chat d'un air sérieux. Si c'est aller à la Soul Society ce sera non.

─ P-pourquoi ?! S'écria-t-il stopper dans son élan.

─ Que feras-tu une fois là-bas ? Insista-t-elle légèrement irriter par son comportement.

─ Je dirai à la famille de Rukia de lui redonner son statut de noblesse !

─ Comment t'y prendras-tu ? Demanda Urahara quelque peu incrédule.

─ B-bah… je ne sais pas moi… je verrai une fois la bas !

─ Tu sais qu'en te rendant chez une famille noble sans autorisation, puisque tu vas surement tabasser les gardes pour atteindre ton objectif, tu risques d'être exclu à jamais du Seireitei ? Expliqua la féline en croisant ses bras.

─ Quoi ! De toute façon… si c'est pour Rukia, je prendrai le risque, dit-il en fixant droit dans ses yeux.

─ Je ne dis pas que tu n'y arriveras pas Ichigo, mais lorsque tu auras mis un pied au Seireitei, tout le monde te recherchera et tu ne feras pas long feu…

─ Puis je te rappelle qu'aucun membre de la noblesse ne t'apprécie ! Crois-tu vraiment que tu pourras trouver un compromis avec quelqu'un qui désire ta mort ? Ajouta Kisuke avant de siroter son thé.

Ichigo se sentit complétement déstabilisé par ces propos. Il essayait de chercher une solution, mais hélas rien ne lui venait. Ces deux-là avaient réussi à le refroidir en quelques secondes, effaçant tout bonne volonté qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il se sentait impuissant face à cette délicate situation. Le visage inondé de larmes, et les gémissements douloureux de la brune lui tourmentaient la tête…et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui venir en aide, pour que tout s'arrête…

─ Yoruichi-san… il peut toujours-

─ Non Kisuke !

Ichigo releva ses yeux ambré de sa tasse de thé, et fixa les deux amis qui s'étaient lancés dans une œillade assez intense. Urahara capitula et pencha sa tête vers le sol.

─ Quoi ? Je peux toujours quoi ? Questionna Ichigo impatient.

─ Rien, dit froidement Yoruichi sans arrêter de dévisager le blond.

─ S'il y a une solution dîtes-le moi ! Ne me laisser pas comme ça ! Vous avez vu Rukia ces derniers jours ? Non je ne pense pas ! Elle souffre parce qu'elle veut voir son imbécile de frère ! Elle endure ce rejet familial par ma faute ! Elle pleure presque tous les soirs sans le dire à personne, et fait comme si de rien était le lendemain pour ne pas nous inquiéter ! Ça fait deux mois que ça dure ! Deux mois dans lesquels ses sentiments ne se résument qu'à la tristesse et au tourment ! Je ! Tout est de ma faute ! Donc s'il existe une solution, qu'importent les conséquences sur ma personne, pour qu'elle puisse redevenir comme avant, dîtes-le moi !

Yoruichi et son compère restèrent interdits devant le monologue de leur cher protégé. Kisuke regarda sa meilleure amie droit dans les yeux, attendant comme une réaction de celle-ci. Son regard voulait clairement dire « voilà, dis-lui non pour voir… je ne veux pas que ma boutique finisse en poussière après un Getsuga Tenshou haineux… ». La femme aux cheveux violets lâcha un long soupir et toisa Ichigo d'un air réfléchi qui demandait toute son attention.

─ Ça ne me plaît pas…ça ne me plaît pas du tout Ichigo de te dire ça, mais puisqu'on m'y force… Chez les nobles, lorsque l'un d'entre nous perd son statut, il existe deux moyens pour le regagner : le premier consistant à se marier avec une personne issue d'une famille de noblesse, le plus simple le second s'appelant Sansoukan.

─ Comme tu peux le constater, le premier n'est pas à ta portée, déclara le blond en se cachant derrière son éventail.

─ En quoi consiste le …Sansoukan ? Demanda le roux légèrement inquiet.

Yoruichi se malaxa les paupières avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle hésita longuement, très longuement avant de lui développer le principe de ce rite mot par mot, étape par étape…

Après une heure d'explication dans les moindres détails, un silence quelque peu tendu s'installa dans la pièce.

─ Tu es sure… de vouloir le faire Ichigo ? Interrogeât-elle en priant de son for antérieur qu'il dise non.

Il attendit une bonne minute avant de lever les yeux vers ses deux amis, qui avaient un visage quelque peu désemparé. Il déglutit difficilement et répondit avec un calme résigné :

─ Je le ferai…

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

_Comeback…_

Faible… il se sentait faiblir à chaque minute. La sueur ruisselant le long de son dos et de son torse, il sentait son organisme meurtri par ses blessures et la faim qui le tiraillait de plus en plus. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été source de calomnie pour sa personne. Au grand jamais il n'avait imaginé souffrir autant, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Yoruichi n'était pas résignée à lui donner son accord. Attaché aux poignets par de longues chaines fixés sur des piliers en bois de part et d'autre de sa personne, il était assis à genoux près de deux bourreaux, en position totale soumission. Son corps était si lourd, que relever la tête pour fixer l'assemblée lui demandait une force presque inexistante. Le souffle court et le cœur battant en disait long sur son état vital… et tout était présagé.

«_ L'affaiblir pour mieux l'achever_ ».

Un représentant en chef des familles nobles du Seireitei, habillé d'un kimono noir à la ceinture brodée, fit son apparition. Il entra dans un calme plat, et se posta à la gauche d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole, toutes les têtes courbées se relevèrent pour le fixer. Ça commençait…

─ Ainsi réunis les nobles et respectueuses familles du Seireitei, la sentence émise à l'encontre du ryoka ajustement accusé de dégradation de biens, de tentatives de meurtres avec préméditation, de fuite avec l'utilisation de matériel interdit, et de destruction totale avec préméditation d'un rassemblement élitique pour une union finalement annulée, sera celle du Sansoukan. Le shinigami-remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo, a déjà effectué la moitié de sa peine en étant privé de nourriture durant deux jours, et en se faisant frapper trois fois par jour à coup de bâton pour endurcir son âme noircie de rancune et de haine, déclara-t-il avant de regarder le roux avec mépris. L'étape du « marquage de prestige » aura lieu dans quelques instants, lorsque les bourreaux seront prêts à effectuer cette sentence.

Il s'inclina légèrement avant de regagner l'une des lignées de nobles, assis confortablement à terre. Ichigo pensa… encore et toujours comment il en avait fait pour arriver là. Pour elle, il avait pris cette stupide, mais si importante initiative. Pour elle, il avait souffert, mais rien de semblable à ce qu'il allait endurer dans quelques minutes. Pour elle, il allait perdre toute dignité…

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

Rukia courrait à perte haleine. La panique et la boule au ventre lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'engouffrait dans les rues des différentes divisions, sautait de toit en toit pour atteindre son manoir qui paraissait à des kilomètres à ses yeux maintenant. Deux jours, il avait fallu deux jours pour qu'Urahara réussisse à ouvrir une porte Senkaimon. Tout était bloqué de l'intérieur, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse accéder à ce lieu soudainement tant convoité. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait dû traverser une bonne de la Soul Society avant d'atteindre les locaux du Seireitei. Elle devait arriver à temps avant que…

─ Pourquoi, murmura-t-elle en courant. Ichigo baka ! Ichig-

─ Halte, dit une voix plus que familière, en stoppant la brune dans sa course, en se mettant en face d'elle.

─ R-Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Laisse-moi passer ! Hurla Rukia en se décalant.

─ Je suis désolé Rukia mais… je ne peux pas répondre à ta requête, répliqua-t-il en la suivant dans ses mouvements.

─ RENJI JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE JOUER ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant du toit pour courir sur les chemins dallés.

─ Rukia ! Attend ! Ton frère savait que tu viendrais ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit de te retenir ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour en la suivant sur les tuiles orangées.

─ Je ne peux pas laisser Ichigo faire ça ! Donc si tu veux me retenir, bats-toi !

Renji sauta du toit et agrippa le frêle corps de Rukia. Sous le poids de son ami, celle-ci perdue l'équilibre et fit un tonneau avec le jeune homme sur plusieurs mètres. Légèrement sonnée, elle mit quelques secondes à remarquer que Renji la maintenait au sol par ses deux mains.

─ Renji lâche-moi !

─ J-je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est-

─ Et alors ! Dit-elle en s'écorchant la voix. Ca ne te fait rien… ça ne te fait rien de savoir ce qu'il va subir ! C'est une honte ! Et tout ça à cause moi ! Je ne veux plus devenir noble si c'est pour qu'il finisse comme ça ! Peux-tu ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de ce que je ressens ?! Je ne pense pas non… les ordres, les ordres, les ordres ! Tu t'en contrefiches complètement de tes amis, c'est tout !

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses pommettes pour atteindre l'orifice de ses oreilles. Elle avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de se dégager de son emprise, car elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face à cette stature battit de muscles. Renji la fixait toujours et après une bonne minute de silence, il se releva et lui tourna le dos.

─ Vas-y.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Rukia se remit à courir jusqu'à sa maisonnée qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. Renji quant à lui était complétement plongé dans ses pensées. Ce discours l'avait percuté au plus profond de son être, comme s'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Lorsqu'il se souvint de cette scène similairement vécue il y a deux mois dans cette même division, il en conclut que ces deux étaient décidemment trop fusionnels à son gout…

oOOoOOoOOoOOoOOo

─ Gurai-sama, le fer est chaud, déclara l'un des bourreaux au représentant.

─ Bien, répondit-il en se levant. Kurosaki Ichigo recevra le sceau des nobles dans le dos, signifiant l'appartenance et la totale soumission à tous les membres ici présents. Son statut d'esclave ne sera divulgué à personne à la demande de Yamamoto-sama, mais son dévouement pour les nobles familles sera à la disposition de tous. Ainsi par compromis, Rukia retrouvera son statut et son prestigieux nom.

Il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille d'Ichigo avec un large sourire :

─ Ne t'inquiète pas… ça va bruler un tout petit peu.

Le rouquin se crispa au son de sa voix bien trop ironique à son gout. En tournant furtivement la tête avec le peu de force qui lui restait, il déglutit difficilement en apercevant le sceau en fer devenu rouge tant il était chaud… tant il était resté enterré dans le charbon brulant…

Le bourreau s'empara de la lance et la tapota pour enlever le surplus de charbon collé à celle-ci. Il la dirigea vers sa victime qui avait accepté de fusionner avec elle le temps d'un instant.

Une chaleur progressive s'approchait de son dos musclé. Une douleur graduelle le préparait pour une destruction d'épiderme qui laissera une marque de honte, pour le bien d'un être cher à son cœur.

**Note II** : Je vous aurais bien donné le lien du sceau des nobles familles que va (peut-être) recevoir Ichigo mais tout est censuré sur ce site ! Donc tapez « Mortal Kombat logo » sur Google et ça devrait le faire ^^

Bon voilà un bon retournement de situation, la bataille est finie mais pas les problèmes x) En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Je m'attaque à la suite de mon autre fic maintenant (que je vous conseille de lire o/ « L'Homme qui valait 550 millions de yens »).

.


End file.
